


Fuegos Artificiales en Julio

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [3]
Category: Justicia Joven (serie animada), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amigos a amantes, Birdflash - Freeform, Closeted Character, Dorks in Love, Drama adolescente, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nostalgia, Personaje en el Closet, Puppy Love, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, Ternura y Tristeza, Tontos enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: Robin y Kid Flash son mejores amigos. Siempre han sido mejores amigos. Pero ahora, casi un año después de haber formado el equipo, las cosas entre ellos se están poniendo algo... tensas. En muchos aspectos.Si hay alguna posibilidad de algo más, entonces primero hay que superar un montón de tonterías adolescentes, incluyendo; mucha comida chatarra, bailes escolares de mierda, escapadas nocturnas y bálsamo labial sabor chicle.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Robin/Kid Flash
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Misión & Pijamada & Pocky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireworks in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466226) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



  
  
  
  
  
En el momento en que Wally sintió la leve brisa en su costado, lo supo. Simplemente lo supo. Ni siquiera la súper-velocidad podría haberle dado suficiente tiempo o advertencia para darse cuenta de que su compañero se estaba moviendo… puff, se había ido. Wally gruñó y miró a su lado. Efectivamente, el espacio estaba vacío…  _ Jodidamente  _ increíble.

_ “Kid, Robin, ¿están en posición?” _

Wally apretó los dientes cuando la voz de Kaldur llegó a su cabeza .  _ “ Yo lo estoy pero el chico torpeza hizo acto de ausencia.”  _

_ “Estoy siguiendo una pista.”  _ Llegó la respuesta de Robin.

Los ojos de Wally se entrecerraron hacia donde había estado el joven héroe hace unos momentos. _ “¿Y qué, no hubo tiempo para un; «Hey, voy a abandonarte, te quedas solo»?” _

_ “Kid, por el momento es suficiente.” _

Wally dejó escapar un suspiro controlado por la nariz, los dientes apretados. _ “Estoy en posición. No puedo ver nada desde aquí.“ _

En realidad no había mucho que ver. Sentado y escondido en los arbustos afuera de Cadmus, Wally podía ver la bahía de carga a su izquierda, y una franja de edificio que se extendía a lo largo de la calle a su izquierda. Ventanas distribuidas en la pared blanca de estuco, todavía teñidas con manchas de humo gris del fuego de casi un año atrás. Ésa, aparentemente, era la entrada que había usado el usurpador solamente una hora antes de haberse infiltrado en el laboratorio.

Habían mandado a el equipo para investigar. Les dijeron que lo tomaran como una misión de “aniversario”, considerando que aquí era donde todo había iniciado. Wally la encontraba un poco inútil: sí, alguien irrumpió y eso podría significar un montón de problemas relacionados con la tecnología que tenían ahí, pero no veía el punto en hacer una misión de reconocimiento cuando el crimen ya había sido cometido. Gruñendo por lo bajo se movió en cuclillas para evitar que sus piernas se durmieran. Sin embargo el movimiento empujó una solitaria rama de un árbol hacia su cara. Farfulló mientras empujaba las ofensivas hojas lejos. _ “Voy a matar a Robin.” _

_ “Viejo, puedo oírte.“ _

_ “ Lo sé.“ _

_ “Concéntrese.“ _ La paciencia de Kaldur se estaba agotando. Incluso en la superficie de sus mentes, podían oír su tono cansado e irritado.  _ “El perpetrador robó tres contenedores sin marcar del nivel 28 del edificio. Parece ser que aún hay muchos secretos desconocidos por los empleados sobre el pasado de Cadmus con La Luz. Muchos proyectos están enterrados y permanecen fuera de los registros.”  _

_ “Pensé que la luz había abandonado Cadmus después del fiasco en diciembre”  _ Intervino Raquel en tono de pregunta.

_ “ Lo hicieron.” _ Dijo Conner con una respuesta brusca.  _ “Pero debe de haber algunos proyectos que no les interesaron lo suficiente como para llevárselos.” _

Wally puso los ojos en blanco.  _ “Entonces lo que estás diciendo es, ¿que no queda nada de valor aquí y estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo? Suena perfecto.”  _ Casi podía oír a Kaldur mirando penetrantemente en su dirección.

El resto del equipo se encontraban distribuidos a lo largo del recinto. Megan estaba arriba en la bionave, tratando de encontrar señales de la ruta que el ratero había tomado para huir. Artemis, Raquel y Kaldur estaban adentro interrogando a los trabajadores e investigando los niveles bajos principales. Con Wally y Robin afuera, eso dejaba a Zatanna y a Conner checando el “sótano”. Su objetivo, como Batman les había dicho, era averiguar qué había sido tomado y como el ladrón había podido entrar y salir virtualmente sin ser detectado. En realidad, eso no era tan difícil, considerando que tres adolescentes habían podido hacer exactamente la misma cosa solamente un año atrás. Ese comentario no había sido apreciado.

_ “ ¿Tienen planeado dejar de quejarse pronto?” _ Espetón Artemis.

Wally resopló y se hundió entre los arbustos. Era fácil decirlo para ella, al menos su trabajo tenía un poco de acción, o alguna acción además de sentarse en un arbusto y ser abandonado por su compañero. Preferiría estar adentro revisando listas de inventario hasta que sus ojos sangraran a sentarse aquí más tiempo.

_ “Aún no encuentro ningún signo de ruta de escape.”  _ Confesó M’gann. Wally dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, apenas capaz de distinguir donde el cielo se encontraba distorsionado por el modo camuflaje de la bio-nave.  _ “Ninguno de mis escaneos muestran señales de contacto o perturbación humanas a cuarenta y cinco metros del complejo en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Aparte de la puerta del personal y las señales de entrada en la posición de Kid Flash, no encuentro nada _ .”

“ _ Tampoco nosotros estamos encontrando evidencia de qué es la tecnología robada exactamente.”  _ Dijo Kaldur

La voz de Zatanna estaba al borde de la frustración. “ _ Y también nosotros tenemos las manos vacías aquí abajo. Odio decirlo, pero estoy empezando a ponerme del lado de Wally.” _

_ “Entonces por ahora volveremos a la cueva. Tal vez se pueda conseguir mejor información en las computadoras de la Liga.” _

Wally no se molestó en contener un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo lo que han hecho, todo lo que han pasado, misiones cómo está siempre parecen tediosas. Sabía, lógicamente, que no debería pensar así, que no importaba cuán tediosa pareciera una misión y que debería tratar todas sus tareas con el mismo nivel de respeto… pero no lo hacía. Wally era un hombre de acción. Vigilancias cómo está le drenaban la vida. Poniéndose de pie, Wally sacudió la suciedad de su uniforme y se estiró hasta sentir un  _ pop _ satisfactorio en su espalda. Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese maldito arbusto pero su espada le estaba diciendo que había sido demasiado. 

_ “Nos reuniremos en la azotea para encontrarnos con la Bionave”  _ Kaldur habló nuevamente.  _ “Miss Martian, bájala. Robin, ¿cuál es tu posi…?” _

Si Kaldur llegó a completar esa palabra, Wally no pudo oírla. Dudaba que alguien hubiera podido. Con un estallido de choque en el aire, resonó una explosión desde uno de los edificios del recinto. Wally levantó el brazo para cubrir su rostro, el fuego lanzaba ondas de un calor tan fuerte que podía sentirlo desde su locación al otro lado del complejo. Ceniza y escombros se encontraban cayendo simulando nieve negra. 

M’gann fue la primera en romper el silencio, voz al borde del pánico.  _ “Eeh, chicos… ¿dónde está Robin?” _

_ “¡¿Tú que crees?!”  _ Respondió Wally mientras salía corriendo. Cuanto más se acercaba al fuego, más intenso se volvía el calor. Con un nudo en el corazón, se alistó contra el fuego, preparándose para correr dentro del edificio. Solamente cuando dos figuras obscuras salieron disparadas de una ventana en el segundo piso fue que se derrapó hasta detenerse. Propulsado por su cable, Robin dio vuelta en el aire y acertó una fuerte patada contra su atacante. El hombre, en lo que Wally solo podía describir como un traje de ninja, fue a parar al suelo con un fuerte impacto. Aturdido solo por un momento, a causa de la brutalidad de su compañero de equipo, observó cómo el hombre se levantaba y… parecía forzar sus huesos de vuelta a su lugar, aparentemente, por pura fuerza de voluntad 

—¡Superboy! ¡La torre de agua!

—¡Lo tengo!

Le tomó a Wally un momento para darse cuenta de que las voces ya no estaban en su cabeza. Miro hacia arriba mientras unas sombras se cernían sobre él, observando como Conner saltaba hacia una torre de agua cercana. Metiendo sus manos entre las junturas de la carcasa de acero, la abrió con un rugido, dejando salir el agua. Fue cuando Kaldur’am salió corriendo del edificio principal, con sus portadores de agua y tatuajes brillando mientras dirigía la corriente de agua al almacén. Con una gran nube de vapor la mayor parte del fuego fue apagado, pero la estructura ya había sido dañada. El edificio comenzó a desmoronarse.

— ¡Netnam elbatse le nécamla! —Exclamó Zatanna, de pie ante el almacén decrépito, con las manos estiradas. La estructura que estaba cayendo por el aire se detuvo un momento antes de que las piezas comenzarán a volar de vuelta al edificio. Mientras se concentraba en estabilizarlo, el atacante enmascarado comenzó a correr hacia ella.

—¡Zee, detrás de ti!— Grito Wally a modo de advertencia mientras corría por el suelo. Tomándola de la cintura, y quitándola del camino antes de que la espada del hombre pudiera cortarle la espalda. Fueron a dar al suelo rodando, Wally llevándose la peor parte del golpe.

Un silbido agudo rompió todos los demás sonidos de la conmoción. Wally y Zatanna se detuvieron derrapando sobre la grava, levantando la vista para ver una flecha esmeralda explotar sobre el ninja arrojando una pesada red. La red lo envolvió forzandolo hacia el suelo. Sólo le tomó al hombre unos segundos de lucha para cortarla con las garras de sus guantes, esas cuerdas estaban reforzadas con cable de acero, no eran fáciles de cortar.

El hombre desvió su atención de vuelta a Wally y Zatanna mientras los dos se ponían de pie y recuperaban el equilibrio, él se movió… de forma inhumana, como si sus extremidades no fueran parte de su cuerpo. Wally rechinó los dientes y corrió hacia delante para interceptarlo y distraerlo, dándole a Zatanna la oportunidad de concentrarse nuevamente en el edificio en ruinas. Saltando hacia arriba, Wally usó el impulso para lanzar un golpe con el pie, dándole al hombre en un costado de la cabeza. Tras el impacto, escuchó y sintió el repugnante crujido de los huesos cuando la cabeza del hombre se separó de su columna vertebral, colgando flácidamente de su cuello.

Wally se puso en cuclillas, el horror corriendo por sus venas. Incluso a esa velocidad no se suponía que los cuellos se  _ rompiesen _ de esa forma. Él nunca lastimaría alguien  _ así _ , oh Dios, se estaba sintiendo enfermo. 

Pero el hombre seguía en pie, incorporándose lentamente, se volvió hacia Wally y, con el mismo crujido de huesos, su cabeza simplemente volvió a su lugar. Ahora Wally no sabía que era más repugnante.

El ninja se movió para atacar pero no tuvo la oportunidad; Descendiendo con su cable, Robin plantó ambos pies en el pecho del hombre y lo pateó lejos de su compañero. El hombre dio una voltereta hacia atrás mientras Robin hacía lo mismo para aterrizar junto a Wally.

— ¡Rocket! — grito Robin. —¡Ahora!

Una órbita de luz azul se formó alrededor del atacante. Mientras era levantado en el aire, Rocket descendió flotando junto a él a varios metros sobre el suelo. Dentro, el ninja, entró en un frenesí arañando y golpeando el campo de fuerza en un intento de escapar. Cada golpe hacia la barrera más fuerte. Con el hombre enloquecido al fin sometido, el equipo se reunió su alrededor, observándolo como a un animal enjaulado. Sin embargo la atención de Wally no se encontraba en el preso; con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Robin, se dirigió hacia el Chico Maravilla con una rabia apenas reprimida.

— ¡¿Estas  _ realmente _ loco?! — rugió.

La cabeza de Robin giró bruscamente hacia el velocista, su cara torcida en honesta confusión ante la ira de este. —¿Cuál es tu problema?...

— ¿ _ Mi  _ problema _? — _ Wally se enfureció. — ¡Casi te matas yendo por tu cuenta de esa manera!

Robin se puso a su altura. — ¡Te dije que tenía que seguir una pista! Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¡nunca lo habríamos atrapado!

— Se llama trabajo en  _ equipo _ , Rob, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de ello? ¡Se supone que nos digas cuando vas a hacer algo!

—Kid, Robin. Ya es suficiente. — espetó Kaldur.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó sobre los dos jóvenes héroes.Wally y Robin se miraron fijamente el uno al otro antes de apartar bruscamente la mirada, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el primero de alejarse del otro. Su silencio, por defecto, se extendió a sus compañeros quienes trataron y, de alguna forma fallaron, de apartar la vista de la disputa.

Zatanna fue la primera en romper el silencio, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia el ninja que Raquel tenía encerrado en su campo de fuerza. La maga frunció el ceño.— ¿Acaso éste es…?.

Robin asintió.

— ¿Pero porque regresó? —Gruñó Conner. — Pensé que había obtenido lo que quería.

Robin sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso adelante. — Nunca se fue. Me di cuenta de ello cuando no pudimos encontrar su ruta de escape pero si encontramos la de entrada. — Mirando a través del brillo azul de la Barrera, el desdén de Robin se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona reclamando silenciosamente su victoria.

Al mismo tiempo el hombre se detuvo, parándose erguido dentro de la órbita mientras miraba de vuelta a Robin. Entonces su cuerpo pareció ser empujado hacia dentro, como si tuviese una aspiradora en sus entrañas. La actitud de Robin se ensombreció, dio un paso atrás cuando su prisionero explotó en una masa viscosa negra, cubriendo las paredes internas de la barrera.

Raquel palideció. —Oh por Dios, ¿acaso él acaba de…?

— No,— la interrumpió Megan. — No precisamente. No estaba recibiendo ningún pensamiento consciente del. No creo que fuese humano… O estuviese vivo en todo caso.

— Entonces, a ver ¿Quién o qué era eso? — Susurró Wally, dirigiendo solamente una pequeña mirada hacia Robin.

— Algo sobre lo que la liga debe ser informada. — Respondió Kaldur. — Robin, ¿descubriste que fue robado?.m

Robin se cruzó de brazos. — Cuando lo encontré, estaba con otro… lo que sea que fuere. Estaban sacando algo de los contenedores. Cada contenedor tenía lo que parecían ser frascos de plástico y el resto sólo era paja. Nuestro amigo aquí, — dijo Robin señalando hacia la Barrera, — me vio y lanzó un explosivo. El otro tipo debió de haber escapado en medio de la confusión. — La vergüenza que sentía por ello fue audible en el tono grave que empleo.

— Bueno entonces, — comenzó Wally, — ¿Qué había en esos frascos?

La mirada de Robin se sentía tensa incluso a través de su máscara. — No lo sé.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé tú sabías todo.

Kaldur suspiro. En éste punto ni siquiera él tenía energía para separarlos. — Al menos, hemos aprendido algo de esto. Hay una fuerza más grande involucrada en esto.

Todo se volvió muy sistemático a partir de ese punto; tomaron una muestra de los restos de su atacante, hicieron todo lo posible para revertir la mayor cantidad del daño, para después abordar la Bionave para el viaje de vuelta al Monte Justicia. Al empezar a tomar sus asientos, Wally se detuvo, observando con desdén su propio asiento designado (justo enfrente de Robin). Se giró y caminó en Iinea recta para robar el asiento de Artemis en el lado opuesto de la cabina, pero la arquera lo empujo fuera del camino para tomar su asiento por derecho designado. Cruzando los brazos cuando los cinturones aparecieron y la rodearon, Artemis señaló con la cabeza hacia el asiento de Wally con un claro mensaje en su mirada;  _ Aguántate. _

Suprimiendo un quejido, Wally se resignó a sentándose en su silla. Prácticamente podía sentir la mirada de Robin perforando su nuca. Iba a ser un largo vuelo. Haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar colectivamente la tensión, lo que fue un poco más fácil ya que Megan había desactivado el la conexión telepática, el resto del equipo tomó sus asientos. En unos pocos minutos se encontraron volando sobre Washington DC y hacia la base de operaciones. Se deslizaron a lo largo de la costa, el Atlántico se extendía de un lado y las extensiones de ciudades y pueblos de playa al otro. Mientras la noche caía, redes de luz moteada conectaban ciudades a lo largo de las cadenas de carreteras interestatales.

No era incómodo de ningún modo. El equipo estaba cansado después de esa pelea pero al despegar, la conversación comenzó nuevamente. Zatanna acababa de regresar de un viaje a Italia para visitar a unos familiares. Fue una reunión agridulce con su padre en el corto periodo de tiempo que el Doctor Fate le permitía quitarse el casco. Trajo consigo una receta de Canoli que quería hacer con el equipo. Artemis se quejó de las tareas de fin de trimestre, Megan trato de consolarla ofreciéndole ayuda con biología, lo que desencadenó una larga conversación sobre cómo el cambiar formas requería conocimiento detallado de la apariencia del objetivo. El tema luego se dirigió hacia Amistad, el hijo de Raquel, sobre cómo estaban empezando a salir sus dientes, lo cual era una pesadilla. En ese punto, Raquel ganó la “competencia” sobre quién estaba más cansado.

La ausencia de Robin y Kid Flash en la conversación era notoria pero no estaba tan presente en sus mentes. Unas pocas mirada robadas aquí y allá por curiosidad. Los dos discutían, seguro; eran mejores amigos, tenían sus diferencias y las arreglaban para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, últimamente las cosas se estaban tornando exponencialmente más tensas entre entre ellos. Aparte de las discusiones, nadie podía decir cuál era su problema.

Para el momento en el que regresaron a la cueva ya había anochecido completamente. Happy Harbour brillaba felizmente alrededor de la curvada orilla mientras la había una vez labio nave descendía en el hangar. El agua lo hacía ondas cuando la nave se ciñó sobre la bahía de carga, salpicando la rampa mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás. Aterrizando suavemente en el concreto, la puerta trasera bajó y el equipo desembarco. Batman los estaba esperando cuando llegaron a la caverna principal.

— Reporte, — ordenó. 

Kaldur dio un paso al frente. — A llegar a Cadmus nos dividimos en grupos para recorrer el complejo …

Y así comenzó la peor parte de cada misión. Se esperaba que informaran, con los detalles necesarios, exactamente lo que había pasado en la misión; lo que habían descubierto, conseguido, o ganado. Mientras tanto, el equipo estaba usualmente cansado, maltratado, hambriento y un poco miserable, esperaba ser despedido para poder ducharse y dirigirse a casa. Ese, sin embargo y para ser justos, podría ser sólo Wally. Escucho, pero se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar desear que la reunión acabase. 

—… Aunque tratamos de capturarlo, en ladrón usó algo para autodestruirse. Su cuerpo fue destruido y los bienes robados fueron, desafortunadamente, no recuperados, — terminó Kaldur.

La mirada de Batman se entrecerró hacia su pupilo. Entendiendo su señal silenciosa, Robin dio un paso adelante y le entregó a su mentor una ampolleta que contenía una muestra de la viscosidad negra. Batman la tomó y la colocó en su cinturón.

— Su desempeño fue adecuado. Vayan a las duchas.

No les tuvieron que decir dos veces. El equipo se dispersó, arrastrándose hacia sus habitaciones, las duchas y la cocina. Wally se dirigió hacia la última. Titubeo solamente dos pasos, atrapado en la mirada prolongada de Robin. El otro héroe rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Desapareció a la vuelta del esquina con un frustrado revoloteo de su capa, dejando a Wally sintiéndose un poco más bajo que la suciedad. Rápidamente, acordándose  _ porque _ estaba enojado con él en primer lugar, Wally giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a reabastecer.

Al momento que consiguió llegar al refrigerador, pudo sentir su energía agotándose rápidamente, una caída drástica de los dos minutos que le tomó caminar a la cocina. Para ser justo consigo mismo, había pensado que sólo iba a hacer una misión de reconocimiento y no se había abastecido adecuadamente. Agarrando un vaso de jugo de naranja y media docena de barras nutricionales de la Alacena, Dejó caer sus pesados huesos sobre la silla más cercana y comenzó a comer. La peor parte de sus poderes; podía pasar de saltar en las paredes a casi desmayarse en 10 minutos.

La cueva estaba en silencio ahora. Por los pasillos cavernosos podía oír el agua corriendo mientras el equipo se bañaba, pero eso era todo, podía oír el agua, el murmullo de los ductos de ventilación, el zumbido de la electricidad y de alguna forma, el silencio era más alto. Así que Wally se quedó ahí, llenando su boca con barras de granola insaboras y reproduciendo en su cabeza su exabrupto hacia Robin.

_ Estaba _ enfurecido. Y también tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Robin no se iba por su cuenta tanto como solía hacer cuando comenzaron a formar parte del equipo, pero el hecho de que aún sucediera, era lo que lo molestaba. Ya debería de haberlo superado. Era una cuestión de confianza, de trabajo en equipo, y… Robin podría haber sido volado en mil pedazos. El hecho de que eso no le entrar en su dura cabeza, frustraba y aterrorizaba a Wally.

Terminando su bocadillo, Wally finalmente se retiró hacia las duchas. El baño de chicos estaba vacío. No vio ninguna otra alma en su camino hacia allá y estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez el resto del equipo ya se había dispersado para pasar la noche. Eso estaba bien; no estaba de humor para hablar. Quitandose el uniforme, se paró debajo del chorro de agua caliente permitiendo que el vapor derritiera la tensión de sus músculos. Se quedó ahí por un buen rato, solamente dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo en pequeñas ondas.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba bañado, secado, en ropa de civil y, en general, más calmado de lo que había estado al término de la misión. Ve tu a saber... que parte de su mal humor se debía al hambre y falta de higiene, ¿quién lo diría? Wally West: Y la Complejidad Emocional de un Personaje Sim

La cueva aún estaba en silencio cuando Wally salió con su mochila al hombro e hizo su camino hacia los tubos Zeta, deseando un linda tarde para ponerse al corriente con su tarea, comer sobras frías y escuchar a sus padres viendo CNN sin dirigirle siquiera un “hola”. Tan pronto entro a la caverna principal, se encontró con Robin quien estaba recargado en la pared entre los tubos. Tenía una expresión aburrida y medio contemplativa mientras lanzaba una pelota de fútbol entre sus manos.

— Uuh, ¿viejo? — Wally comenzó a decir tentativamente.

Robin levantó la cabeza bruscamente. No era fácil acercarse sigilosamente y asustar al chico maravilla. Debía de estar realmente distraído. — Oh, uh… hola,— intentó sonreír.

Wally alentó el paso. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si… huum, — Robin atrapó la pelota, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, — Barman tiene un turno en la Atalaya,— se detuvo, como si eso explicase todo. Al darse cuenta que solo estaba hablando a medias, Robin se aclaró la garganta y extendió el brazo sosteniendo la pelota. — ¿Uno a uno? 

Wally miro a la pelota como su esta lo pudiese morder. —¿Entre nosotros?

Lentamente la sonrisa de Robin se volvió más genuina. —¿Ves a algún otro “uno” por aquí? 

Haciendo una mueca ante ese comentario, Wally suspiro y dejó que su mochila le resbalara por el hombro, la pateo a un lado y se arremangó — ¿Las reglas de siempre? 

—Sin súper-velocidad y sin trucos ninja, — confirmó Robin mientras se le unía en la pista. Poniendo la pelota bajo su brazo, levantó la cabeza para hablar a la caverna. — Computadora, activar campo: fútbol.— Tan pronto habló dos porterías holográficas aparecieron a cada extremo del gran círculo en el centro del piso. Robin dejó caer la pelota deteniendola con su pie. — ¿Dos de tres? 

— Ya estas.

Robin rió, el sonido bajo, atrapado en su pecho y no lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de su boca. Quitando su pie de la pelota, la dejo en el centro y retrocedió varios pasos, la misma distancia a la que Wally estaba situado de ella, para que fuera justo. Finalmente Robin extendió las manos y se quitó las gafas de sol. Cuando levanto la vista, miró de vuelta Wally con ojos azules atrapados en el brillo de los postes holográficos.

La computadora contó en reverso; los números 3, 2, 1 se proyectaban en el piso en letras rojas hasta que un verde «¡Ahora!» apareció. Dick y Wally corrieron hacia el balón, Wally fácilmente la deslizó por debajo de los pies del otro chico. Aunque habían acordado no usar ninguna de sus habilidades - ambos sabían que a veces era una segunda naturaleza. Como la agilidad de Dick al lanzarse para evitar que el balón entrara a su portería. Con el balón ahora en su control, Dick trato de llevarlo hacia el extremo de Wally. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de dar una voltereta cuando este se acercó, optó en vez por patear desde el centro del campo. 

_ —Punto. Robin. Kid Flash. Cero. Robin. Uno.  _

Wally miro arriba hacia los sensores de la computadora. —Sí, sí, restriégamelo. — Dick sonrió altanero mientras apartaba de sus ojos su cabello negro, emocionando o enfureciendo a Wally, este aún no lo había decidido. De cualquier manera, oficialmente iba por la victoria. Wally tomó el balón de su portería y lo puso en el centro del círculo. La computadora nuevamente proyecto la cuenta atrás, en «ahora», él nuevamente se las arregló para tomar el balón primero. Usualmente esa era la forma en la que ocurría. Antes de que Dick pudiera robarlo esta vez, le dio la espalda y maniobró alrededor de él. Para no quedarse atrás, Dick estaba inmediatamente a su espalda, tratando de bloquearlo y quitarle el balón. Después de una corta lucha, Wally se las arregló para girar alrededor de Dick y patear el balón justo dentro de la portería holográfica.

— _ Punto. Kid Flash. Kid Flash. Uno. Robin. Uno.  _

Wally se apresuró a celebrar su victoria, ganándose un empujón juguetón de Dick. 

— Cállate, — se rio el más joven mientras iba por el balón. Mientras lo ponía en el centro nuevamente y retrocedía, miró otra vez a Wally y se encontró asimismo más que un poco distraído. La vacilación y la tensión que antes había nublado el rostro de su amigo habían sido reemplazadas con una competición juguetona y lo que Wally podría haber jurado era alivio. La luz debajo de ellos proyectó sombras suaves y luces sobre su rostro y mientras sonreía, solo un poco sin aliento (Wally no estaba prestando atención) la computadora hizo cuenta regresiva y Dick llegó primero al balón.

Despertándose de su estupor, Wally trató de recuperarse antes de que Dick pudiera ganar el juego y por lo tanto el derecho de alardear. Corrió hacia delante, alcanzándolo en un intento de bloquear. Sólo tomó alrededor de dos segundos para que sus pies se entrelazaran. Los dos fueron a dar al suelo con un golpe mientras el balón rodaba hacia el otro lado de la caverna. Wally sobre Dick, ambos estómago abajo.

— Aire, chico torpeza. Como que lo necesito, — gruñó Dick mientras se retorcía debajo de él.

Ambos gruñeron y mientras Wally se levantaba sobre sus manos, Dick se dio la vuelta, y… Ambos se congelaron. Wally podía sentir su cara ardiendo, el calor expandiéndose desde su cuello hasta tus mejillas. Parecía ser que Dick estaba en un estado similar, mientras su cara se tornaba roja hasta las orejas. Se detuvieron por mucho tiempo, y ambos lo sabían, conteniendo la respiración y esperando para que algo más los sacara de su trance.

Wally habló antes de que las palabras siquiera pasará por su mente. — Hueles como una chica.

Dick parpadeo. — ¿Yo que?.

Cierto. Demasiado tiempo. Wally se apartó torpemente, sentándose, su mano volando hasta su nuca. — Quiero decir… Sí, viejo, hueles como una chica. — Como ese tipo de gel de ducha perfumado artificialmente con hombres que no describen tanto dolores tanto como describen obscuros pero extrañamente específicos conceptos. Como: “Camino Iluminado de Luna “, ó “Dulce Pequeña” ó “Atardecer de Algodón de Azúcar”

Dick arqueo una ceja mientras se levantaba. — No huelo a chica, huelo a  _ mí _ . Demandame, me gusta, Señor Barra-De-Jabón y desodorante nivel fuerza clínica. — Wally lo miro y golpeó la rodilla de su amigo con su pie. Dick se encogió de hombros

— Nunca dije que fuera algo malo, — tartamudeo Wally por lo bajo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, recuperando sus alientos y esperando para que el calor debajo de su piel disminuyera. Finalmente Dick soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro dejándose caer al suelo.

—Computadora, — llamó,— terminar juego. — La palabra “partido” se proyectó en el suelo bajo ellos. Dick miró hacia el techo mientras el brillo de los hologramas desaparecía. Pasó otro momento de silencio. — Lo siento. Por separarme sin decírtelo en la misión.

Por un momento Wally temió que la caída le hubiese dado una concusión. — Tu….

— Es segunda naturaleza, ¿sabes? Sé que no es la forma en el que el equipo trabaja pero… Sí. Es un hábito difícil de quitar. 

Wally suspiro. Había olvidado se suponía que justo ahora debía de estar enojados. — Lo sé. No debí de haber explotado como lo hice. Es sólo… Un poco aterrador cuando no sabemos dónde estás o qué es lo que está pasando. No hay necesidad de que te nos pongas en modo Michael Bay, — dijo, imitando una explosión para exponer su punto.

Dick giró, mirando a Wally cabeza abajo con una sonrisa suave. —Cierto. Buen punto. — ¿Era el fin de la pelea? Probablemente no. ¿Dick volvería ir por su cuenta durante una misión nuevamente? Casi definitivamente. Pero podían hacer las paces con ello por ahora, y eso era todo lo que realmente necesitaban.

Wally se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano a Dick. — ¿Dijiste que Bat estaba en servicio de monitoreo en la Atalaya?

— Sí, — contestó mientras tomaba su mano y se impulsaba hacia arriba. — Así que pensé en tomarme mi tiempo para ir a casa de cualquier forma.

Wally fue demasiado rápido para soltar la mano del chico. Tomó su mochila. 

— Es noche de sábado. ¿Te quedas en mi casa? A mis viejos no les importará.

Dick no necesito tiempo para pensarlo. — Seguro. Sólo déjame enviarle un mensaje a Bruce para hacerle saber dónde estoy. — No esperaba ninguna protesta de parte de su mentor. Generalmente este le daba su libertad, siempre y cuando le hiciera saber dónde estaba. Caminando hacia el otro lado de la caverna, Dick tomó su mochila de donde la había dejado antes. — ¿Pasamos a Dorothy’s de camino hacia allá?

Wally le ofreció una sonrisa. — Uuh, ¿duh? ¿Necesitas preguntar? 

Dorothy’s era una famosa tienda de dulces en la frontera de Central City y Keystone, a sólo unas cuadras de donde estaba el tubo Zeta más cercano a la casa de Wally. Se había convertido en algo así como una tradición con ellos, incluso antes de que se formara el equipo, que hicieran una parada y recogieran provisiones siempre que pasaban el rato en casa de Wally. El lugar estaba lleno con cubetas masivas de dulce barato, con cucharas de metal que podías usar para llenar tus bolsas tanto como quisieras. Después las bolsas eran pesadas y cobradas. Incluso si no encontrabas en las cubetas nada que quisieras había filas de cualquier dulce que podrías imaginar. No es difícil de imaginar porque los dos adolescentes amaban tanto ese lugar.

A los siete minutos de caminar a través de la espiral de luz brillante en la cueva, Dick y Wally lograron ir del tubo Zeta hasta la famosa tienda de dulces. Luces de neón parpadeaban y brillaban desde las ventanas y el techo, mostrando estrellas, planetas y pequeños UFOs. Era casi la hora del cierre cuando entraron, así que había poca gente ahí y los que había se apresuraban por los pasillos para encontrar sus premios e irse.

— Tengo papas fritas y refresco en casa, — informó Wally. Inventario, muy importante.

— Genial, —sonrió Dick. No les tomó mucho para que ambos se perdieron en los pasillos, lentamente acumulando su botín. Wally fue por las tiras acidas, el regaliz rojo, los chiclosos de fruta y los Nerds (lo que Provocó una larga burla sobre canibalismo, ambos trataron de mantener la voz baja mientras reían y susurraban uno al otro). Dick, por otra parte, terminó en la caja con pop rocks, big foot gummies, una de esas malas bolsas prefabricadas de algodón de azúcar, una caja de Poky de fresa y un-rompe quijadas. En general, cosas muy buenas y dañinas. 

Era algo notable lo que un juego de fútbol y 45 minutos en una tienda de dulces podían hacerle al humor de alguien.

Pasaron el resto del camino hacia la casa de Wally, caminando por el centro de Keystone y hacia las orillas de los suburbios.

No hubo ningún momento en el que Dick tuviera que detenerse para seguir a Wally y adivinar en qué dirección iban. Él pudo haber caminado la ruta hacia atrás, las calles eran casi tan familiares como las de Gotham. El crepúsculo de finales de junio trajo consigo suaves brisas y un calor agradable. Con las bolsas balanceándose en sus manos, ellos charlaron sobre asuntos de la escuela y sus opiniónes sobre “Portal 2”. Su discusión anterior simplemente… se derritió en el calor nocturno.

En lo que pareció ningún tiempo en absoluto, ya estaban subiendo los escalones del porche delantero de la casa de Wally. El pelirrojo busco sus llaves en sus bolsillos, murmurando sobre tal vez haberlas metido en su mochila, mientras Dick reía disimuladamente a su lado. Por supuesto que en el momento que logró sacarlas, la puerta se abrió abrió con su madre al otro lado.

— Hola mamá, — sonrió Wally mientras entraba. — traje a casa un Richard.

— Hola, señora West, — sonrió Dick.

La señora West regresó la expresión . — Hola, Dick. ¿Te quedarás a dormir esta noche?

— Si a usted le parece bien, — contestó Dick.

De todos modos Wally extendió la mano hacia el porche y se aferró a la manga de su amig, tirando de él.

La señora West rió con facilidad. — Siempre eres bienvenido, — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y volver su atención hacia su hijo. — Wally, ¿me atrevo a asumir que ya terminaste tu tarea?

Walí se estremeció. —Uuh, ¿me atrevo a prometer que estará hecha para mañana? — La mirada de su madre sugería que mejor fuese así. Murmurando una cadena de disculpas y promesas de hacer su tarea y podar el césped mañana, Wally arrastró a Dick hacia la cocina. Ahí, tomaron sus botanas, las cuales consistían en una bolsa de papas fritas y un litro de Dr. Pepper. Con eso y los dulces de Dorothy’s, los chicos listos para la noche. Diablos, probablemente estaban listos para varias noches, pero eran  _ ellos,  _ y solamente el apetito de Wally podría devorar todo antes de que les diera un coma por comida chatarra.

A mitad de las escaleras, Wally se detuvo abruptamente, por poco causando que Dick chocara con él. Antes de poder reclamarle al velocista por ello, este se asomó sobre el barandal de la escalera, hacia la sala de estar. El señor West estaba sentado dándole la espalda mirando las noticias. 

—Hola, papá, — Lo llamo Wally.

El señor West torció su cuello sólo por un momento para contemplar a su hijo antes de volver su cabeza a la televisión. — Hola Wally, Dick. ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión hoy? — Preguntó sobre su hombro.

Wally y Dick intercambiaron una mirada algo nerviosa. — Estuvo bien. Algo aburrida.

—¿No hubo suficientes explosiones? —Preguntó. Y aunque no podían ver su cara una sonrisa era audible en su voz.

Wally se aclaró la garganta. — Sólo las suficientes.

De repente, tan ansioso por subir las escaleras como lo había estado para detenerse, Wally tomo a Dick por la sudadera y lo arrastró hacia su habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el suspiro, dejando caer sus bocadillos en su cama y echándose boca abajo sobre el colchón. Su cuarto no era exactamente un desastre, pero tampoco estaba limpio. A ninguno le importaba. Dick había visto mucho peor ese.

—Viejo, — gruñó Dick mientras se acomodaba al otro extremo del colchón. Wally saltó por la fuerza a través de los resortes. — Vas a torcerme algo si sigues haciendo eso.

Wally se dio la vuelta, su expresión era todo menos de disculpa. — Eso apesta, — sonrió maliciosamente. — Entonces, ¿queremos ver películas o jugar videojuegos?

Dick se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, acercando su bolsa de dulces. —Demasiado cansado para pensar o para mover mis pulgares. Película.

Fue solo después de un debate que duró la mitad de lo que dotaría una película y una batalla improvisada de tiras de gomitas ácidas que decidieron ver “El Origen”. Wally no tenía televisión en su habitación, así que se juntaron alrededor de la pantalla de su laptop, con su cobertor cubierto por una ligera capa de azúcar ácida (no es que eso les importara). Lo que se suponía era una película de dos horas y media procedió a tomar toda la noche para ser terminada, Mientras la pausaban cada vez que su atención se desviaba con conversaciones. Descansos para ver YouTube se convirtieron en abismos de videos virales y media hora de jugar repetidamente “Robot Unicorn Attack”. Para cuando volvieron a la película, ambos habían olvidado prácticamente lo que estaba sucediendo. No es que estuvieran prestando mucha atención en primer lugar.

Era justo después de medianoche, cuando ya habían acabado la mayoría de su comida, Wally metió la mano en una de las bolsas de plástico mientras se inclinaba sobre Dick, preguntándole si lo que estaba viendo era real o un sueño (de alguna forma él había conseguido seguir la lógica de la película) cuando los dedos de Wally rozaron una pequeña caja de cartón, se dio cuenta de que había tomado la bolsa equivocada. La curiosidad se apoderó de él y sacó la caja de Pocky que había visto a Dick comprar en Dorothy's. 

— ¿Te importa si me robo un palito? — Pregunto Wally mientras ya estaba moviendo sus dedos para abrir la caja.

— ¿Humm? — Dick giró para verlo. — Adelante. En realidad no sé lo que son, simplemente pensé que se veían bien.

Wally se irguió. — ¿Nunca has probado un Pocky?

El chico levantó una ceja. — Es justamente lo que acabo de decir.

Esto era probablemente la cosa más estúpida que iba hacer en su vida, aún así el saberlo no lo detuvo. — Entonces, ¿Nunca has jugado el juego de Pocky?

— Y dicen que _yo_ _soy_ el detective. — Dick puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué es?

Wally se movió, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Dick. Tomando la indirecta, este imitó su posición, mirándolo de frente. Entonces Wally procedió a abrir la caja y la pequeña bolsa adentro, sacando una galleta en forma de palito cubierta de algo rosa.

— Okay, es algo como el juego de la gallina, ¿sabes? Lo juegas con otra persona. Las dos tienen un extremo del palito en su boca, solamente en sus dientes, así, — Wally puso un extremo en su boca para demostrar. — Entonces ambas empiezan a comer del palillo hasta que sus bocas se tocan, pero la primera en alejarse pierde. — Incluso mientras le explicaba, aunque calmado y neutral en el exterior, podía sentir un calor golpeándolo constantemente.

Las orejas de Dick estaban teñidas de rosa. — ¿Y exactamente qué se gana con esto?

Wally se encogió de hombros. — El ganador puede comer más Pocky que el perdedor.

Dick lo miró por un largo momento, y en ese largo momento Wally sintió que su cabeza podría estallar. No estaba exactamente seguro de qué era lo que esperaba, pero no era que Dick se encogiera de hombros, asintiera y se moviera más cerca de él. Fue lo que hizo. Todavía no podía decidir realmente si esto había sido una mala idea, pero Wally no lo pensó demasiado antes de mostrarle una sonrisa brillante a su amigo y poner el extremo del palito Pocky en su boca.

Dick colocó el extremo opuesto del palito entre sus dientes y el cerebro de Wally hizo cortocircuito. Su rostro estaba cerca,  _ realmente _ cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver individualmente sus pestañas y sentir su aliento en su rostro y… Maldita sea se estaba acercando más. Sacándose asimismo del juego, Wally se apartó antes de siquiera haber dado dos mordidas.

Dick hizo una mueca victoriosa alrededor del bizcocho roto. — Sabes, — dijo después de haber tragado, — esta cosa no está tan mal. Realmente no sabe cómo fresa. Más como a la idea de fresa. Como si a alguien quien nunca ha probado una fresa se la hubiesen descrito y hubiera hecho esto.

Wally frunció el ceño. — Revancha.

— Son mis Pockys, —dijo burlonamente Dick.

— Revancha.

— Está bien.

Tomando la caja de donde la había dejado Wally en la cama, Dick agarró otra pieza y la puso en su boca con una expresión desafiante. Determinado a no permitir otra herida a su orgullo Wally se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y tomó el extremo cubierto en rosa. Sin ninguna cuenta regresiva o advertencia, los dos empezaron a mordisquear su camino hacia el otro. Wally contuve la respiración, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y de repente, el rostro de Dick había desaparecido. 

Wally abrió los ojos, parpadeando por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que había ganado. Y de que estaba un poco decepcionado de haberlo hecho. Dick estaba recargado en ambas manos, riéndose con lo que Wally’s solamente podía describir como un tartamudeo nervioso en su voz.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, — dijo mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara.

— Aunque eso lo hace un empate...—Siguió Wally.

Dick pareció entender a lo que se refería. — Bueno, obviamente no podemos dejarlo así.

El pelirrojo ya tenía otra pieza de Pocky en su boca antes de que Dick siquiera se hubiese sentado de nuevo. Esta vez, tomaron el aliento e hicieron una breve pausa antes de mordisquear el palito, acercándose cada vez más hasta que sus narices chocaron. Pero ellos continuaron. Dick inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y… -era simplemente una competencia amistosa, ¿verdad? Una broma. Es por eso que ninguno de los dos se apartó cuando de repente no había más Pocky entre ellos.

La mano de Wally tembló. Quería moverse hacia arriba, para alcanzar el rostro de Dick, o su cintura, o algo. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para que su cerebro con cortocircuito completara la señal. Sólo duró lo que una respiración. Sólo una fracción de un milisegundo, ya que había fuertes pasos en las escaleras y ambos se estaban apartando.

El padre de Wally abrió la puerta y miró hacia dentro antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviese la oportunidad de masticar y tragar.

El señor West dio un paso dentro.

— Apaguen las luces, chicos.

— Cierto, uh… claro, papa, — Wally se atragantó un poco antes de responder con una mueca. Ambos sabían que “apagar las luces”, significaba pretender que estás dormido hasta que te desmayarte a las 3am, pero era la formalidad lo que contaba.

El señor West asintió, dudando en la entrada mientras miraba a el mejor amigo de su hijo. — Dick, si quieres puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados al final del pasillo.

— Estoy bien, gracias. No ocupo mucho espacio, — respondió. En sus muchas pijamadas, siempre dormía en la habitación de Wally. Así que en su mente, dormir en el cuarto de invitados simplemente parecía innecesario.

La expresión del señor West era ilegible. Su mirada escaneado a Dick, y después a su hijo y con un gruñido y un buenas noches cerró la puerta. Wally se quedó mirándola hasta que no pudo oír más los pasos de su padre. Cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje para mirar a Dick, no pudo pensar realmente en qué decir. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y….

— Viejo, ¿estás usando  _ bálsamo labial _ ?

— ¿Eeh? — parpadeo Dick, evidentemente un poco distraído. —Oh, sí. — Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño tubo rosa de bálsamo labial sabor chicle.

Wally inspeccionó el tubo como si pudiese estar lleno de ácido. — ¿Por qué?

Dick lo miró directamente los ojos. — Porque soy una perra del chicle.

— En serio, — Wally lo empujó ligeramente.

— ¿Porque mis labios se secan?— contestó Dick. Su tono divertido desvaneciéndose a uno de honesta confusión.

— No me  _ refiero _ a eso, — gruñó Wally. — Quiero decir… jabón corporal para chica y bálsamo labial. ¿Qué es lo que dice Bruce?

Dick se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyados sobre los codos. Frunciendo el ceño pero con una mirada suave. — ¿Por qué Bruce diría algo?

Wally no estaba seguro de cómo contestar aquello. No podía explicarlo. No sabía cómo. Sabía que cosas como esas eran malas o … no normales, Pero no sabía  _ porque _ , un concepto que parecía ser completamente extraño para su amigo. Su mirada regresó a la puerta, como si estuviera  _ esperando _ a que su papá volviera. 

Cuando miro nuevamente a Dick, su expresión había cambiado completamente.

—Viejo, — comenzó el chico. — ¿Por qué importa? Simplemente me gusta el jabón con olor dulce y el bálsamo labial. No me importa si están hechos para chicas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser más complicado que sólo eso?

— Yo… Supongo que no lo es, — dijo Wally mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Bien. — Dick estiró su pie encalcetínado y empujo a Wally para que cayera en la cama. — Ahora que hemos acabado con eso, quiero terminar esta película en algún momento de este siglo.

Dick terminó tomando prestadas unas pijamas de Wally; una playera y unos pants que eran un poco grandes, le colgaban de las caderas. Apagando las luces y limpiando la cama de su basura, reanudaron la película acostándose en las almohadas contra la cabecera y con la laptop balanceada en el regazo de Wally. Su proporción de distracción con respecto a ver la película comenzó a disminuir lentamente, mientras se comenzaron a cansar para hacer otra cosa más que mirar el clímax del Film con agotado interés. Dick se encontraba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza en el hombro de Wally, mucho antes de que los créditos finales salieran.

En cuanto a Wally… Bueno, él estaba jodido, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el bálsamo labial sabor chicle en todo este tiempo, y en cómo quería más. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer me sobre-estime a mi misma, pensé que podía tener esto listo mucho antes, pero olvidé que es un capítulo largo y que las celebraciones iban a consumir mucho tiempo (Por cierto, espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad 🎄 🎉 ) 
> 
> Al igual que este, las demás partes serán capítulos largos que estarán llenos de momentos muuuy tiernos y a veces un poco frustrantes y tristes, pero sobre todo lindos.
> 
> No olviden dejar comentarios. Así me animan a traducir más rápido.
> 
> ¡¡Espero que lo pasen bien en estas épocas decembrinas!!


	2. Plumas de Gel & Papas Fritas & Psicología

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las señales de atracción entre Dick y Wally parecen ser obvias para todo el mundo, excepto para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Notas de traducción al final del capítulo.

“Hey, ¿ha dicho algo Bats sobre

alguna misión hoy? WW”

“Nee, ha estado en China toda la 

semana, volará esta tarde. Ni idea. DG”

“Rayos. Entonces, ¿Canary 

va a gobernar el gallinero? WW”

“Seguramente. DG”

“Lo que significa que va a ser noche de 

entrenamiento. La vida es injuuuusssta. WW”

“¿Prefieres que te disparen en la jungla 

a solo unas horas de entrenamiento? DG”

“¿Daaah? WW”

  
  


La profesora de Dick comenzó a caminar en su fila. Deslizando rápidamente el teléfono debajo de su muslo, pretendió ver hacia el pizarrón antes de garabatear algo en su cuaderno. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente cuando sintió el aparato vibrar contra el asiento, temeroso de que la ansiana lo escuchase, pero ella siguió adelante sin vacilar. Una vez que estuvo a una buena distancia, él nuevamente sacó su teléfono. 

“Le envié un mensaje a Súper. 

Aparentemente va a ser una 

mierda de ganchos de judo. 

Fueron sus palabras. WW”

“Estarías más entusiasmado si

hiciéramos una apuesta? DG”

“¿Después de tres rondas el perdedor 

comprará papas fritas con chilli en

el muelle? WW”

“Me leíste la mente. DG”

  
  
  
  


Le tomó un momento a Dick darse cuenta de que parecía como si le estuviera sonriendo a su entrepierna como un idiota. Guardado el teléfono en su bolsillo, se enderezó y trató de parecer despreocupado. De todos modos no importaba, todos los estudiantes que no estaban al alcance de vista de la maestra también estaban en sus teléfonos. Esperando a ser liberados para el fin de semana. 

  
  


Ya era una rutina bien ensayada. La última clase se Dick era matemáticas avanzadas. Cuando la campana sonó, la profesora silencio las conversaciones de los alumnos con un “La campaña no les señala que se retiren, yo lo hago” Dick estaba tratando de guardar sus cuadernos sigilosamente, lo que no era fácil, considerando que se sentaban en la primera fila. Esa era de desventaja de haberse saltado un año; siempre era el más bajo de la clase. Una fila más atrás y no podía ver el pizarrón. Barbara se reía desde atrás cuando su pie golpeó impacientemente el suelo, esperando a que la maestra mascullara sobre las dos o tres cosas que no habían alcanzado a ver durante la clase, antes de por fin dejarlos ir. Entonces, con toda la gracia de unos elefantes inquietos, la clase se dispersaba por los pasillos y Dick hacia todo lo posible por no ser pisoteado. 

—Dick, —lo llamo Barbara, haciéndose camino elegantemente entre unos jugadores estrella de fútbol americano sin mirar atrás. — ¿Estudió grupal hoy en Chochi’s Pizza? Betty quiere hacerlo antes del examen de química de la próxima semana ya que tiene un torneo de ajedr…

— Lo siento, Babs, — la interrumpió Dick con una sonrisa tímida al detenerse frente su casillero. —Ya tengo un compromiso previo. 

Barbara levantó la ceja mientras se recargaba del otro lado. —¿Qué clase de compromiso? 

Tomando su mochila y colgándosela al hombro Dick le dirigió una mueca altanera. — De los previos. 

A la chica no le pareció gracioso. — Richard John…

— No me llames ‘Richard John Grayson’, ‘Barbara Josephine Gordon’, — Dick se rió, sacando su patineta y cerrando la puerta del casillero. —Estoy reservado. Dile a todos que envío saludos y dile a Betty que deje de robarse mis plumas. 

Barbara puso los ojos en blanco, aunque parecía reacia a dejar ir el tema. — ¿Qué? ¿no puedes comprar unas nuevas, Playboy Jr? 

Dick se encogió de hombros. —No es eso, pero sigue robando las coloridas y mis apuntes se están volviendo apagados. Además, es lo que se debe hacer. 

Salieron juntos de la escuela, caminando firmes entre la corriente de compañeros que lentamente salían al patio. La Academia de Gotham era una escuela prestigiosa, antigua, construida en el siglo XIX con hermosas columnas de piedra enmarcado el patio, llena de jardines, arboledas e impresionante arquitectura… pero también estaba el medio de Gotham, así que el alambre de púas en las altas paredes desentonaba con la estética.

Una vez que empezaron a sentirse menos como sardinas, Barbara reanudó la conversación. — Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente este súper compromiso previo? — Insistió.

— Paracaidismo. 

—Dick.

— Tal vez invada un palacio ninja. 

—Dick. 

—En realidad, creo que el programa decía ‘viaje espacial’, tengo que checarlo nuevamente. 

—Dick,— Barbara le dio un empujón. — Sabes, uno de estos días voy a descubrir lo que estás haciendo. 

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la academia que se abrían hacia el sur de Gotham, Dick sonrió. Dejó caer su patineta al suelo. —No lo dudo, Babs.— y si lo averiguaba, nunca podría decir que él le había mentido. Arrojando la patineta antes de que ella pudiera discutir más, Dick se impulsó y comenzó a deslizarse por la acera a través de la avalancha de otros estudiantes que se dirigían a casa. 

Paso Uno: Salir de clases. 

Paso Dos Punto Uno: Aceptar Invitación Social 

Paso Dos Punto Dos: Rechazar Invitación Social. 

Paso Dos Punto Dos B: Eludir La Interrogación De Barbara 

Todos los viernes, como un reloj. Por lo menos la rutina variaba, de otra forma, se volvería aburrido ¿no?

Eventualmente, la ola de estudiantes uniformados se dispersó, dando lugar al paso tres (incondicional). Dick levantó el brazo y pasó la mano por su cabello, liberandolo de el estilo pegado hacia atrás obligatorio de la escuela. Los pocos estudiantes que se dirigían hacia la misma dirección parecían haber tenido la misma idea, mientras más se alejaban de la institución de paredes de piedra, los niveles informalidad aumentaban. El cabello se desordenaba, los botones se desabotonaban y las corbatas se desanudaban o eran por completo removidas. Al poco tiempo, Dick se encontró navegando más profundo, dentro de Gotham South. La ciudad, contrariamente a la creencia popular, no era toda barrios bajos, cemento y monolitos góticos, (aunque todo eso era muy real y el grado de pobreza no era algo que debía pasarse por alto) como cualquier ciudad tenía suburbios y barrios, alineados desde el puerto hasta el campo y alejándose del océano. Era, para sorpresa de muchos, bastante agradable. Dick siempre se sentía un poco protector de la ciudad (aparte del obvio y literal rol de protector) cuando escuchaba a alguien despotricar sobre cómo era una peligrosa zona de guerra. Gotham no era más que una isla. Se encontraba en crecimiento, evolucionando, y entre todas las cosas, era sorprendentemente liberal. También estaba bastante limpia una vez que salías del centro.

Sus tenis golpeaban el pavimento, empujando cada vez más rápido, hasta que Dick pudo navegar dentro de los suburbios. La mayoría de las casas en esta área eran nuevas, construidas entre algunas granjas y villas antiguas diseminadas entre las carreteras cubiertas por árboles. Dick se detuvo solamente para completar el Paso Cuatro en su rutina de viernes por la tarde, otro objeto incondicional: Las calles suburbanas daban paso a pequeñas plazas con lavanderias, supermercados y tiendas donde Dick pasaba a comprar una lata de Monster. De las verdes. El Paso Cinco consistía en terminarsela de camino a casa y deshacerse de la lata antes de llegar a la mansión, de otra forma Alfred o Bruce lo sermonearían sobre cómo las bebidas energéticas altas en azúcar no son una dieta apropiado para jóvenes hombres/vigilantes. Que es dónde entraba el bote de basura en la esquina del parque a unos pocos kilómetros.

Sinceramente, era una ciencia. 

El viaje de camino a la mansión tomó unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, que pudieron haber sido un viaje de cinco minutos en coche si dejaba a Alfred llevarlo a las escuela en la limo. A veces lo hacía, pero era un lindo día y por mucho que disfrutara sus conversaciones después de la escuela con el mayordomo, también atesoraba el tiempo a solas que le traía su patineta.

Eventualmente los suburbios se convirtieron en calles dispersas, desgarrándose en caminos rurales y desvaneciéndose en senderos boscosos divididos por cabañas y casas más grandes. Nada se comparaba a la mansión Wayne, pero sin dudarlo eran impresionantes. Todos de los chicos de la escuela que vivían así de lejos habrían tomado una flota de limos y coches deportivos para llegar a casa, dejando a Dick siendo un viajero solitario en esta parte del camino.

Ignorando las lecciones sinceras de cada cartel en su escuela de “Calle Segura, Niño Genial”, Dick sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo , revisando las notificaciones cada vez que la gravedad hacia el trabajo de impulsarlo hacia delante. Enfocó su atención en Twitter viendo su página de inicio; Artemis había transmitido su clase de historia, acompañada de una serie de comentarios sarcásticos y emojis desanimados. El resto era solamente "clickbait", letras de canciones depresivas y gente generalmente gritando al vacío… pero era entretenido. Wally tenía un largo y recurrente hilo con uno de sus compañeros en Keystone sobre un evento escolar esa noche y sobre cómo tenía que llevar una cita. Pero, para ser honestos, antes de que pudiera leerlo todo, Dick se distrajo con un video de un gato.

Dobló la esquina hacia el camino privado que conducía hacia la Mansión Wayne. Al acercarse las puertas se abrieron, había sensores escondidos en los arbustos escaneando su presencia y otorgándole acceso. Finalmente, deslizándose hasta detenerse fácilmente en los escalones delanteros, Dick desmontó su tabla, la colocó debajo de su brazo y se dirigió hacia adentro. Antes de que pudiera tocar la manija, las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron revelando a Alfred Pennyworth al otro lado.

—¿Que tal estuvieron hoy su lecciones, maestro Dick? — Preguntó Alfred mientras Dick se quitaba los zapatos. 

— Simplemente grandiosas, — contestó. — ¿Ya llegó a casa Bruce?

— Se encontrará con usted más tarde esta noche en la baticueva. Su vuelo desde shanghai se retrasó.

—Lo que significa que estará cansado del viaje y entusiasmado por el patrullaje de esta noche, —apuntó el joven vigilante.— Genial. Voy a Happy Harbour, Black Canary quiere hacer ejercicios de combate. 

Después de entregarle su patineta y su mochila a Alfred, ambos comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta principal. Algunas veces aún se sentía raro tener a alguien que limpiara por él. Ciertamente ese no había sido el caso cuando estaba creciendo. Dick recordó cuando se acababa de mudar, había tratado de discutir con Alfred sobre cómo no necesitaba que limpiarán por él, a lo que el mayordomo siempre respondía que si no lo dejaba hacerlo se quedaría sin trabajo. Después de un tiempo Dick simplemente se rindió. No había cómo discutir con Alfred Pennyworth. Que Dios ayude al hombre que lo intente.

— Muy bien, señor, —asintió Alfred mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada más cercana de la Baticueva; el reloj de pie en el salón. — ¿Debo reservar un plato de cena para usted?

— Claro, gracias Alfred, —dijo Dick mientras estiraba la mano hacia la esfera del reloj. Usando un dedo, giró tres veces en sentido contrario la manecilla larga, antes de posicionar la pequeña en el número seis, dos y luego diez. Con un rugido mecánico, el reloj tembló y se movió a un lado, revelando un pequeño elevador de rejilla de hierro. Dando un paso dentro, Dick se volvió y le dió a Alfred un saludo de dos dedos.

Alfred levantó una ceja, diversión crispando las comisuras de sus labios.—¿No es eso un gesto distintivo del Sr. West?

Dick se encogió de hombros al alcanzar el panel de botones.— Tal vez he estado pasando mucho tiempo con él.

Al comenzar a alejarse, Alfred rió por lo bajo. —Evidentemente.

Las cejas de Dick se fruncieron en confusión cuando las barras de hierro comenzaron a cerrarse frente a él. — Espe… ¿qué significa eso? ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¡Alfred! — Pero era demasiado tarde. El reloj de piso volvió a su lugar y el elevador comenzó a descender hacia la Baticueva. Perplejo por el comentario del viejo Mayordomo, Dick trató olvidarlo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían nuevamente.

La Baticueva era difícilmente el lugar más alegre de la tierra, con su luz natural limitada, sus estalagmitas goteantes y el siniestro aleteo intermitente. Aún así, en este punto de su "carrera", Dick la encontraba extrañamente reconfortante. Dirigiéndose hacia las vitrinas donde guardaban sus trajes. —Después de ver Iron Man algunos años atrás, Dick pasó horas tratando de convencer a Bruce de que necesitaban uno de esos sistemas robóticos que les pusiera los trajes, pero solamente había gastado su aliento. Sin embargo hubiese sido genial.—

En cuestión de minutos, había realizado los movimientos memorizados de ponerse el traje, todas las hebillas, correas y piezas abrochadas con una facilidad practicada. Se puso la máscara, se miró en un espejo cercano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, y así como así, ya no era Dick. Bueno, era complicado. Los demás en el equipo podían tener toda la cosa de la 'verdadera identidad' entre sí, pero para ellos él era simple y solamente Robin.

Excepto para Wally. Él era, probablemente, una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía cómodo siendo sí mismo, aún sin traje.

Después de un rápido viaje a través del Tubo Zeta ubicado en un extremo de la cueva, se encontró entrando a una cueva distinta, una con una atmósfera completamente diferente. Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo se encontraban de pie dispersos en medio del Monte Justicia, hablando y haciendo calentamiento mientras esperaban a su mentora.

Dick fué asaltado por un borrón amarillo antes de que pudiese decir una palabra.

—¡Vejo! — Los brillantes ojos verdes de Wally se encontraban a centímetros de los de Dick, su sonrisa se expandía por todo su rostro. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Dick rodó los ojos por debajo de su máscara y empujó juguetonamente a Wally. —Tomé el camino largo de la escuela a casa. Además ¿qué hora es en Keystone? ¿No se supone que aún deberías estar en clases?

—Medio día, nerd,—Wally sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba un empujón. — Prepárate para pagar esa apuesta. Me gusta extra queso en mis papas fritas con chilli.

Lentamente se dibujó una sonrisa en la boca de Dick. Sabía que Wally podía reconocer el brillo travieso de su expresión, incluso debajo de la máscara. —¿Ah, sí? — Sin advertencia alguna el joven acróbata tomo al velocista del brazo y se lanzó sobre su espalda. Lo que siguió fue una larga lucha, llena de risas e insultos tontos mientras Wally trataba (y fallaba espectacularmente ) de sacudirse a Robin de la espalda.

Un carraspeo en el otro lado de la habitación hizo que se congelaran al instante. Dick se encontraba colgando de la espalda de Wally estilo koala, mientras que éste tenía los puños en la capa de su amigo. Parada en el centro del circulo, Black Canary se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas, pero por lo demás parecía estar divirtiéndose un poco. Artemis, detrás de su mentora, se cubrió la boca para amortiguar su risa.

—¿Planean unírsenos, chicos? — Preguntó Canary. 

Wally abrió la boca para responder, solo para encontrarse con la boca llena de capa por tratar. Dick había metido la punta de la tela en la boca de su amigo para que no hablara, saltando sobre él y quitándose de su espalda. Aterrizó de pie y se volteo para encarar al muy nervioso velocista. Dick sonrió. —Entonces, ¿eso cuenta? Porque me parece que es un punto para mi.

Wally clavó la vista en él. —En tus sueños, Chico Maravilla. No cuenta hasta que empiece el ejercicio.

— El cual me gustaría empezar en cualquier momento, — les recordó Black Canary.

Luchando por ocultar sus tímidas sonrisas, recuperaron y siguieron dándose codazos mientras se unían al resto del equipo alrededor de su mentora. Artemis todavía tenía una sonrisa burlona cada vez que los miraba y ahora compartía esa sonrisa con Raquel. Dick les envió una mirada confusa de vuelta, pero eso solo lo hizo peor. Chicas, viejo.

—He estado revisando algunas grabaciones de sus últimas misiones, en los casos en los que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue necesario, todos han mejorado, pero aún hay trabajo que hacer. Particularmente en la prevención y el escape de agarres en su contra, —explicó Canary al mismo tiempo que arremangaba su chaqueta. —Ahora, éstas son las parejas que quiero, Conner con Kaldur, M’gann con Zatanna, Artemis con Robin y Raquel con Wal...

—iEspera! — alzó la mano Dick, sólo para darse cuenta de que _ ¡momento! _ no estaba en la escuela. Bajó su mano de manera incómoda, cambiando su postura — Eh, KF y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre quién podría ganar más rondas. ¿Podemos ser pareja esta vez?

Black Canary colocó las manos es sus caderas, claramente tratando de no sonreír. —No es una competencia.

—Pero hay papas fritas con chilli en juego, —intervino Wally.

Mirando a ambos, Canary pareció decidir que no valía la pena discutir por su apuesta. —Esta bien,— se encogió de hombros, —entonces Artemis, Raquel ustedes son pareja. Todos, dispérsense.

Después de hacerles una demostración (en la que Conner fue la víctima involuntaria) de algunas técnicas de agarre, Canary decidió dejarlos practicar entre ellos. El punto, les reiteró con una mirada de reojo hacia Robin y Kid Flash, era que cada par completara las maniobras exitosamente antes de que se les acabara el tiempo. Puesto a prueba por los ambos, lanzándose el uno al otro en el momento que gritó "ahora".

Mientras el resto del equipo realizaba los movimientos de las técnicas, practicaban entre ellos y ofrecían consejos cuando no podían realizarlos correctamente, los dos chicos en el lado más alejado del círculo holográfico, se encontraban ocupados tratando de inmovilizarse entre sí como para prestar atención al ejercicio. Sí seguían los pasos hasta un punto, pero sólo porque Black Canary los vigilaba atentamente desde el centro del combate. Sin embargo, solamente realizaban unos pocos antes de desviarse hacia lucha libre. 

Después de quince minutos las otras parejas estaban terminando, recibiendo algunos consejos finales de Black Canary. Dick apenas la oía decir, sobre el sonido de Wally tratando de hacerle una llave, que debería continuar enseñando (solo había pasado media hora de lección) pero tenía la sensación de que algunos de ellos estaban un poco distraídos. Considérenlo un regalo, dijo. Dick no oyó nada más, su oído súbitamente se encontró cubierto por el bicep de Wally.

Dick no sabía si era porque ya había pasado bastante tiempo o porque podía sentir arder las puntas de sus orejas, pero en ese instante decidió que iba a terminar con esto y que iba a ganar. Aunque, para gran entusiasmo suyo, tuviese que jugar un poco sucio. Usando el agarre que Wally tenía en él, Dick torció su brazo y se enderezó de forma que estuvieron cara a cara. Y muy cerca. Realmente cerca. Para ser honestos, no estaba completamente seguro si iba a funcionar pero un único y hesitante movimiento de Wally, fue suficiente. Una mueca burlona cruzó su rostro cuando logró romper su agarre, impulsandose hacia arriba, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Wally, hasta que estuvieron cayendo. Entonces, de último momento, Dick los torció de nuevo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese parpadear, sujeto a Wally contra el suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza y sentado sobre su cadera.

— Ligeramente sin aliento, pero disfrutando su victoria, Dick le sonrió a su amigo. —Dos de tres a mi favor. La victoria de papas fritas con chilli es mía.

La expresión de Wally tenía todas las características de "No Computa". Su boca colgaba abierta y Dick pudo haber jurado que un color rojo estaba subiendo por su cuello y hacia sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiese analizarlo, Canary se encontró carraspeando detrás de ellos.

— De acuerdo,— reflexionó. —Creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Sientanse libres de practicar eso cuando puedan. Creo que ¿Batman no les asignará una misión? — Ante eso, miró deliberadamente a Robin, quien aún se encontraba sujetando al pelirrojo contra el suelo.

Dick, dándose cuenta de su error, se quitó revoltosamente de encima de su amigo. —Eh... no, está fuera haciendo... cosas de Caballero Obscuro, —contestó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo junto a Wally. 

—Típico, —dijo Canary riendo entre dientes. —En ese caso, están libres. — Con su despedida, echó una mirada (al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, notó Dick) hacia el par de chicos que aún se encontraban en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el tubo Zeta. Su mentora desapareció en un haz de luz brillante. 

Dejados a su suerte, M'gann fue la primera en hablar. —¿Quién quiere ver una película?

Raquel sacudió la cabeza. —Me gustaria, chica, pero mi mamá está cuidando a Amistad y no nos están asignando nada esta noche, quiero regresar antes de la hora de dormir, —contestó.

—Hey, —sonrió Artemis, y con tono sarcástico dijo —la próxima vez simplemente traelo .

Raquel resopló. —Simplemente lo amarrare a mi pecho, a ver si le gustan las volteretas, será un éxito. Tiempo de calidad con mamá. Creo que paso, loca, —rió mientras caminaba hacia la rubia. —Pero ya que estamos hablando de locos...— Dick no oyó el resto, Raquel se inclinó y susurró algo en el oído de Artemis. Todo lo que supo fue que ambas chicas los miraron a él y a Wally y rieron. Todo esto se estaba volviendo realmente raro.

El fenómeno no se calmó por el resto de la tarde. Una vez acabado el entrenamiento el equipo se dispersó, dirigiéndose a su habitaciones para ponerse su atuendo de civiles. Dick realmente no le habló, y mucho menos miró, a Wally después de eso, pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Dick fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, escuchando las pisadas en el pasillo mientras el equipo pasaba al dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Arrastrándose hacia el simple espejo que colgaba de la pared, se quitó la máscara... todo lo que vio fue un idiota; el tema recurrente del día.

No servía de nada esperar un millón de años para reunirse con los demás en la sala para la noche de películas. Eso solamente parecería sospechoso y Dick poseía un talento engañoso para... bueno eso, parecer no-sospechoso en ciertos aspectos de su vida personal. Con los mismos movimientos monótonos que al ponerse el traje de Robin, Dick se lo quitó y se puso unos jeans y un suéter azul. Yendo al espejo por segunda vez, se puso sus lentes de sol. A veces se preguntaba porqué se molestaba siquiera en quitarse la máscara. Metió su traje en una bolsa de gimnasio para llevárselo a casa y salió de su cuarto.

Al llegar a la sala, el resto del equipo ya estaba listo para la película. Era su pequeña tradición de los viernes. Todas las veces que no había una misión, era lo que hacían. Para ese entonces todo el asunto de "este no es un club social" se había ido por la ventana. Se encontraban dispersos entre la cocina y los sillones, el menú de "Risident Evil" se mostraba en la TV, mientras todos se acomodaban lentamente. M'gann y kaldur traian las botanas, Artemis se había apoderado de una esquina en el sillón para hacer tarea, Zatanna y Conner habían apartado los sillones individuales y Wally se encontraba en el otro lado del sillón. Dick realmente no pensó en el hecho de que había alrededor de 10 diferentes lugares que pudo haber elegido. Simplemente se acercó, soltó su bolsa y se dejó caer justo al lado de Wally. En su defensa, le dio un empujón juguetón solo por si acaso. Como si no hubieran estado haciendo eso todo el día.

Sencillamente, Dick no pensó en ello. Así como no pensó cuando, no mucho después de haber empezado la película, se movió de tal manera que quedó recargado en el costado de Wally. Simplemente porque de esa forma era más cómodo, obviamente. A Wally no parecía molestarle. De hecho, el pelirrojo se movió un poco para acomodarlo. Estirando las piernas sobre los cojines frente a él, Dick busco un puñado de papas en la mesita de cafe. Cuando se inclinó pudo ver a Artemis aún trabajando en su libro de texto, tomando notas al lado.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo ligeramente familiar.

—Oye, Arty, —susurró Dick en su dirección.—¿Donde conseguiste esas plumas de gel?

— ¿Eh?, —Artemis levantó la vista de su libro, tomando un momento para tronar su cuello y estirar su espalda antes de echarles un vistazo a las plumas de gel esparcidas a su alrededor.— Oh, se las tomé prestadas a mi amiga Betty de la escuela. Sigo olvidando devolverlas.

— No me digas, — Dick luchó por contener una risita. Ve tú a saber. Señaló algunas de las plumas descartadas. —¿Te importa?

Cuando Artemis se encogió de hombros en un gesto de "adelante", Dick rodo un poco, inclinándose sobre Wally, para tomar un puñado de plumas. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia o explicación, colocó el brazo de Wally sobre su regazo, para fácil acceso, y lo arremango.

— Viejo, — Wally lo miró, finalmente dejando de prestar atención a la película. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Silencio , —interrumpió Conner antes de que Dick pudiese contestar. — Esta es mi parte favorita.

—Si, Wally, silencio, —susurro Dick mientras proseguía lo que estaba haciendo. Agarrando la pluma azul, comenzó a realizar un bosquejo de un pequeño pájaro en el antebrazo de Wally. En ese momento, Wally pareció captarlo, alcanzó una pluma dorada, tomó el brazo de Dick y dibujó un rayo en su muñeca. Eso hizo que empezase una pequeña guerra de tatuajes, al momento que Wally y Dick intercambiaban su brazos para garabatear. Sin embargo, la batalla pareció detenerse cuando Wally escribió su nombre en la piel de Dick.

— Ooohhh, ¿qué va a hacer? — susurro Wally, justo al oído de Dick. Este tuvo que darle un codazo solo para ocultar el temblor que sintió.

—Cállate, —susurro de vuelta Dick, aunque no sin recibir una mirada molesta por parte de Conner. No a punto de admitir derrota, Dick simplemente escribió "Robin" en su brazo. Cuando lo único que hizo Wally for resoplar por lo bajo, Dick torció su cuello para replicar—Simplemente alégrate de que no dibuje una real. **

Ambos tenían unas mangas de tatuajes bastante impresionantes para cuando la película terminó. Todo el mundo se estiró mientras los créditos aparecían, M' gann fue la primera, como usualmente, en ir a checar los DVD's para la siguiente película.

—¿Tenemos alguna precuela de Resident Evil?—preguntó Conner. 

M'gann revisó los títulos. —No, parece que no, aunque tenemos un montón de Harry Potter. 

—Ugh, no—gruño Zatanna.

El debate para decidir que verían a continuación siguió, pero Dick dejo de escuchar. Wally se había cambiado de posición, y por consecuencia a él, mientras alcanzaba su mochila para sacar su teléfono. El velocista gruño al revisar las notificaciones. 

Dick frunció el ceño —¿Qué te sucede? 

— Mi amigo Kyle , — suspiró Wally. —Sigue molestandome para que lleve una pareja al Baile Escolar esta noche. Es por eso que solo tuvimos medio día, es una cosa de fin de año escolar. Ni siquiera quiero ir, esas cosas siempre son aburridas. 

—Tienes suerte, —comentó Dick sin pensarlo realmente.—Mi escuela no hace bailes, hacen "reuniones Sociales" una porqueria con aperitivos y discursos. 

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco — La mía también —intervino sólo para detenerse cuando la frase salió de su boca. Dick simuló no darse cuenta de la mirada sospechosa que la chica le dirigió. Él sabía que ella ya sospechaba que iban a la misma escuela, así que todo esto no lo ayudaba. Mierda. 

Sin darse cuenta de la batalla interna de Dick, Wall se sacudió, sentándose derecho como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo y tirando a Dick directamente sobre su regazo en el proceso. —¡Viejo! ¿Entonces, por qué no vienes conmigo?

Dick, medio en estado de shock, miró fijamente a Wally, repentinamente agradecido de que sus lentes ocultaran sus grandes ojos. —¿Eh? —logró decir. 

— iVen al baile conmigo! Será divertido, ¡vamos! No puedes dejar que vaya y sufra yo solito. 

Súbitamente le llegó a la mente la imagen de Wally de "No computa". Dick se dió cuenta que tal vez era porque probablemente era la misma expresión que él tenía en este momento. —Hum... de acuerdo. Si, seguro, iré.

Wally sonrió. Demasiado rápido se deslizó de debajo de la cabeza de Dick, dejándolo caer en los tibios cojines en los que había estado sentado. —¡Estupendo! Son alrededor de la seis en hots Central. Tengo que regresar y hacer algunas tareas antes de que pueda irme al baile, así que no vemos en mi casa a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

Dick sólo pudo asentir, porque Wally estaba haciendo su saludo distintivo y... se había ido. Sintió la briza del velocista antes de que pudiera siquiera sentarse derecho. 

—Bueno, —suspiró Artemis, arrojando su libro a un lado. —Me rindo. Eso es todo el estudio que mi cerebro puede aguantar. Alguien paseme una Coca. — En unos pocos segundos una lata estaba flotando en su dirección cortesía de Zatanna. 

Dick carraspeó, tratando de continuar la conversación. — ¿Que...eh... qué estabas estudiando? 

— Psicología,— contestó Artemis abriendo la lata con el satisfactorio sonido de gas escapando. 

—¿Si? Suena interesante —ciertamente la voz de Dick no mostraba su entusiasmo. Para ser honestos, solo estaba hablando para acallar el incesante "mierda, mierda, mierda" en su cabeza.

—Eso creo, —contestó. —Tengo un examen del capítulo 7 el martes. Es sobre atracción. —Mientras Artemis hablaba, sorbió su refresco y se recostó contra los cojines.— Hay una sección bastante genial sobre cómo las personas muestran atracción. Cosas como el contacto visual, falta de espacio personal, buscar excusas tontas solo para tocarse y estar cerca uno del otro, coquetear directamente...

—Si, sip, okay, bueno mira la hora. Me tengo que ir justo ahora. Buenas noches, chicos, — Dick se arrastró fuera del sillón. Estaba tomando su bolsa y se precipitó fuera del cuarto antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra palabra. Ni se detuvo a respirar antes de llegar a la caverna principal. Echo un vistazo hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo para exigir una explicación de ese arranque, suspiró, se pasó la mano por el rostro y continuó hacia los tubos Zeta. Los chicos probablemente no necesitaban una explicación. Lo que era bueno porque Dick no quería dar una, porque...

Porque estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y probablemente moriría si tuviera que decirlo en voz alta.

Dick tecleo las coordenadas de la Baticueva observando como los rayos zeta cobraban vida antes de entrar en el brillo cegador. Había una sensación de lividez, de contener el aliento y después entró en la baticueva. Tan obscura y sombra como la dejó. Arrojando su bolsa en la dirección general de los casilleros, cosa sobre la que más tarde Bruce lo iba a regañar, Dick se arrastró fuera de la cueva y hacia su habitación.

Esta era probablemente la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. Y eso ya era algo, porque Dick había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en su vida; Tomar el rol de vigilante como un hobby, sólo por mencionar una. Aún el admitirlo no detuvo ese palpitar ansioso y excitado en su corazón mientras entraba a la ducha. Wally no tenía esas intenciones, Dick lo sabía, pero aún así era un baile, y el amigo de Wally lo había estado molestando para que llevar a una cita, y Wally lo había invitado a él. El agua caía sobre su rostro, escurriendo por su cabello. No era gran cosa. No había nada diferente a cuando habían tenido esa pijamada la semana pasada.

Pero entonces empezaron a llegar memorias de esa fracción de segundo cuando sus labios se habían tocado, de quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Wally y eso realmente no estaba ayudando en nada. Ahora estaba pensando en todo eso. Perfecto.

Dick trató de tomarse su tiempo en la ducha sólo para calmarse, pero terminó apresurandose. Estaba demasiado ansioso, tenía demasiada energía para quedarse en un lugar. Sin embargo cuando estaba terminando y su mano acercándose hacía la llave, su mirada captó su gel de baño perfumado en la repisa (el que Wally había llamado de chica) Bueno ya que se iba meter en este hoyo era mejor meterse bien. Tomó la botella, echando una generosa cantidad en su mano y lo distribuyó sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez obtendría una reacción divertida de Wally.

Una vez fuera de la ducha se secó, peinó su cabello y se cambió, decidiendo por unos Jeans negros ajustados y una camisa azul obscura. Después de todo eso aún tenía una hora libre antes de que tuviese que ver a Wally en su casa. Tomando su teléfono de donde lo había dejado en el buró, lo desbloqueo para encontrar varios mensajes nuevos del pelirrojo. 

“Viejo, Kyle me dijo que va a haber 

una banda Y un DJ. WW”

“Y un CAMIÓN DE COMIDA. WW”

“Tal vez esto no apeste tanto como creí. WW”

Caminando hacia el pasillo, Dick sonrió para sí mismo mientras escribía su respuesta. 

“Alguna posibilidad de que sea un 

camión de Papas fritas con Chilli.” DG

“Nop. Muchos tacos. WW”

“Y la apuesta era Papas o nada. No 

trates de engañarme. WW”

“Valía la pena intentarlo. DG”

Mientras caminaba con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, Dick por poco chocó contra un poco impresionado mayordomo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si Alfred no hubiera carraspeado a sólo un metro del impacto. La cabeza de Dick se levantó bruscamente con una expresión entre avergonzada y divertida.

—Uh, lo siento Alfred.

Alfred levanto una ceja. — Asumo que usted no se vistió así para cenar. 

— ¡La cena! Claro, casi lo olvido.

— Su plato lo está esperando en el comedor. Aún está caliente y le sugiero que vaya allá mientras aún lo está, — dijo Alfred. Era una regla implícita en la mansión, Alfred odiaba los microondas y no re-calentaba nada. — El maestro Bruce ya se encuentra sentado.

Agachando la cabeza, Dick asintió, distrayéndose solo por un segundo mientras su teléfono vibraba en su mano.

Aún así, Alfred lo notó. — ¿Y estoy seguro de que no necesito recordarle que los teléfonos móviles no están permitidos en la mesa?

— No hay necesidad de recordármelo, — dijo Dick mientras, obedientemente, guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. — Gracias, Alfred.

— Es un placer, maestro Dick.

Fue con esa despedida que Dick se atrevió a rebasar a Alfred, dirigiéndose hacia la gran escalera y al comedor. Bruce, como Alfred había dicho, ya estaba sentado en la mesa y había comido la mitad del platillo. Dick tomó el asiento junto a él, donde estaba colocada su cena.

— Hola, Bruce, — Saludo mientras se sentaba. — ¿Cómo estuvo China?

— Pudimos cerrar el trato de una nueva fusión con algunos asociados. Así que estuvo aburrido, — contestó Bruce. El mayor miro a Dick, noto el hecho de que su teléfono estuviera en su bolsillo en vez de en su mano, y sonrió. — ¿Alfred te descubrió con tu teléfono? Hace 10 minutos me metí en problemas por eso.

— Bueno, todos sabemos quién es el jefe en este lugar, — Dick río por lo bajo, cortando su pechuga de pollo. Eso ganó una risita por parte de Bruce. La mayor parte de la cena estuvo en silencio. Si había una cosa que Alfred detestaba más que los teléfonos en la mesa, era hablar con la boca llena, y el hombre tenía ojos en todas partes. Bruce terminó su comida primero, se limpió la cara con la servilleta antes de levantarse y ajustar sus mangas.

— Bajaremos a la cueva una vez que termines de comer. Quiero revisar algunos archivos antes de patrullar.

Patrullar. Dick se estremeció, pasó una mano por su cabello. —Eh, sobre eso… —Comenzó a decir y una vez que se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitoria de Bruce, pegó los ojos a la mesa. — ¿Crees que, hum… pueda saltarme esta? Es solo qu... es sólo que… Wally me invitó a esta cosa de baile escolar porque no quería ir solo y….

— Dick, — lo interrumpió Bruce sacudiendo la mano. — Está bien. Sólo por esta noche. — Bruce se detuvo, examinó a su pupilo. — Entonces, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el hecho de que Wally parece haber desfigurado tu brazo?

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron, dirigiendo su atención hacia su antebrazo. Cierto, el baño no había lavado mucho del graffiti con pluma de gel. El nombre y los garabatos de Wally estaban descoloridos, pero aún marcados en su piel. — ¡E... eso no es nada! Simplemente estábamos jugando después del entrenamiento, incluso olvidé que estaban ahí.

—De acuerdo,— Bruce levantó las manos en señal de rendición. — Diviértete. Te quiero en casa a la medianoche.

El rostro de Dick se ensombreció. — ¡¿Desde cuándo tengo un toque de queda?!

— Desde que yo lo digo, — fue la única respuesta de Bruce al voltearse y alejarse.

Dick se hundió en su silla cuando su mentor traspasó la puerta y dio vuelta en la esquina. La forma en la que lo dijo lo hizo sonar como….

—… ¡Pero eso son sólo las once en hora Central!

— ¡A la medianoche, Dick!

  
  
  


.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

  
  


Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de esa conversación, había terminado su cena y estaba matando tiempo simplemente sentado en el sillón del salón jugando Robot Unicorn Attack en su teléfono. Cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de dirigirse al tubo Z, Descubrió que casi lo temía. Su pecho se sentía tan caliente que podía sentir el calor extendiéndose hacia sus brazos y su estómago. Solamente era un baile. Con Wally. Solamente su mejor amigo. Aunque repetir eso no lo estaba ayudando.

Tomando el elevador hacia abajo, encontró la cueva vacía, lo que significaba que Bruce probablemente ya se había ido. En esta época del año, aún había luz solar, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba siguiendo una pista en algún lado en vez de hacer patrullaje inmediatamente. Dick paso por la baticomputadora, sus pantallas gigantes alzándose sobre él con un simple brillo azul. No habría prestado atención a los monitores si la palabra “Keystone” no hubiera llamado su atención. Deteniéndose a medio paso, Dick regresó al monitor central y le di un vistazo a un archivo que Bruce había dejado abierto.

Aparentemente de la nada había aparecido una droga recreacional alrededor del país. Sus efectos eran similares a una versión diluida del gas de miedo del Espantapájaros, reformulada para un subidón de adrenalina en vez de una extrema paranoia, aunque esto último aún era un efecto secundario. Sin embargo los componentes no coincidían con la fórmula del Espantapájaros y los ingredientes clave habían sido recientemente comprados en masa por Lex Corp. Hasta ahora había sido distribuida a grandes ciudades en cada estado, eligiendo como blanco a estudiantes de preparatoria y universitarios. Dick revisó la lista de incidentes documentados, encontrando a Keystone, Kansas dentro de la ciudades afectadas. 

Era algo que tomar en cuenta.

Dick miró su teléfono, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no se iba pronto. Volviendo hacia el tubo Z, se detuvo nuevamente, mirando sobre su hombro a la bolsa que había abandonado más temprano. Cruzando rápidamente la distancia, rebusco en el bolsillo lateral hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Dick metió el bálsamo labial de goma de mascar en su bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a Keystone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cuando dice "Alégrate de que no dibuje una real." Se refiere al juego de palabras que en inglés hace el nombre Dick (que también significa pene 🤷🏻♀️) 
> 
> *Hay un artista en tumblr que hace dibujos muy hermosos, y los de Birdflash me recuerdan muuucho a esta serie. Aquí hay un ejemplo para este capítulo: [absolute-0zero](https://absolute-0zero.tumblr.com/post/187261131525/some-things-just-dont-change-take-out-the%20absolute-0zero)
> 
> 🙏🏼💓 Lamento la tardanza. He estado algo ocupada y algo desanimada.  
> Por favor dejen comentarios, realmente me animan a trabajar más rápido. 
> 
> Lots of love 💓


	3. Baile & Volteretas & No Quiero Estar Enamorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de traducción al final.

De pie en la entrada principal de la casa de Wally, su puño hesitó encima de la puerta -lo cual era estúpido. Dick había estado en esta casa Innumerables veces, la conocía tan bien como conocía la mansión, también aquí se sentía en casa. ¿Por qué repentinamente había un golpeteo en su pecho y una oleada de calor en su garganta? Estúpido. Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro, llamó a la puerta y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos traseros, esperando a que alguien abriera. Pues solo mientras estaba ahí parado, ansiosamente golpeando el piso con su pie, se dio cuenta porque esto se sentía tan raro.

El nunca tocaba. Normalmente sólo entraba.

Esta noche simplemente se sentía distinta. Antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de reprendese a sí mismo por su error, la puerta se estaba abriendo la robusta figura de Rudolph West caía sobre él. Dick miró hacia arriba, y por primera vez en los años que llevaba de conocer a la familia de Wally, sintió lo que solamente podía describir como aprehensión.

—Uh, ¡hola señor West! — Se recuperó Dick con una sonrisa. — ¿Wally está listo?

— ¿Listo? —gruñó el señor West.

La sonrisa de Dick desfalleció, pero logró mantenerla. — Sí, me invitó al baile escolar de esta noche. Dijo que llegara aquí a las ocho, entonces… Aquí estoy.

El señor West se quedó parado allí por un largo momento, su alta figura parecía llenar toda la entrada. Desde la casa, rayos de luz tenue inundaban en el porche. Dick que era bajito, solamente tenía 14 años, claro que lo era, especialmente a comparación del metro ochenta y tantos del papá de Wally. De cualquier forma, hasta este momento, nunca se había sentido  _ pequeño _ en su presencia.

— Rudy, ¿es Dick? ¡Rudy! Déjalo entrar, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que haces dejándolo ahí afuera en el porche? — La voz de la madre de Wally se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte mientras se acercaba desde la cocina, golpeando ligeramente a su esposo con un trapo de cocina para moverlo fuera del camino.

— Oh… cierto, lamento eso, Dick. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Adelante, Wally ya casi está listo para irse, — el señor West pareció salir de su estupor y se hizo a un lado sin protestar.

La señora West miró al joven cuando entró, antes de girar hacia la escalera y gritar — ¡Wally! ¡Dick está aquí, no lo dejes esperando!

— ¡Voy! — Llegó la respuesta desde el piso de arriba, amortiguada por las paredes. Hubo un gran golpe continuo que duró sólo por medio segundo, luego una ráfaga de viento y color. Wally se detuvo frente a Dick, justo como lo había hecho más temprano en la cueva. Uno pensaría que ya debía haberse acostumbrado, pero esta noche, más que nunca, lo estaba molestando.

— ¡Wally! — Lo regañó la señora West mientras convertía su hijo en la siguiente víctima de su trapo. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho sobre correr en la casa?

Wally frunció el ceño, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. — ¿Quieres una respuesta concreta o una estimación? — Todo lo que se necesitó para que el adolescente se retractara fue que el señor West se cruzara de brazos y le dirigiera una mirada severa. — Lo siento. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

La señora West levantó una ceja. — ¿Tus quehaceres?

— Hechos.

— ¿Tu tarea?

— Finito.

La mirada cínica de la señora West se transformó en una sonrisa y besó la mejilla de su hijo. —Diviértete.

Sin embargo, la expresión del señor West se mantuvo tensa. — ¿Irán solamente ustedes dos?

— Bueno, es una cosa de toda la escuela, papá, — río Wally. — No, vamos a pasar el rato con algunos de mis amigos.

— ¿Cuáles amigos?

— Uuh, — Wally resoplo, batallando para no poner los ojos en blanco mientras se frotaba la nuca. — Sé que Kyle va a ir, estoy seguro de que va a llevar a Ashley. También… Ryan y Amal, Michaela y Jordan, Mike tal vez vaya, pero tiene una cosa familiar y no estaba seguro, aunque dijo que llevaría su novia. No la conozco.

El señor West guardó silencio por un momento. — Tal vez sea incómodo si ustedes son los únicos sin una pareja.

Dick sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

Wally se echó a reír. — ¿Estás bromeando, papá? Seremos los únicos solteros elegibles ahí, las chicas estarán sobre nosotros toda la noche.

Dick trago con dificultad.

Estirando la mano para alborotar el cabello de su hijo, el señor West pareció relajarse. — Ve por ellas, — sonrió el hombre.

Con unas últimas palabras, una promesa de llegar a casa a una hora razonable, y la señora West buscando en su bolso un billete de diez dólares para dárselos “por si acaso”, los dos chicos finalmente emprendieron el camino. Al bajar los escalones del porche la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el haz de luz dorada proveniente de la casa lentamente se eclipsaba y los dejaba al cuidado de las parpadeantes lámparas de la acera. La preparatoria Keystone estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Otros estudiantes de preparatoria ya se encontraban saliendo de sus casas suburbanas, todos ellos dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección. Entre más se alejaban de la residencia de los West, Dick descubrió que podía respirar con más facilidad.

Volteando hacia su compañero, le echo una buena mirada por primera vez. Wally estaba usando unos Jeans, una camiseta blanca y una camisa Borgoña cubierta en - Dick entrecerró los ojos por un momento al ver el patrón antes de reírse y dale un codazo a Wally. 

— Qué manera de ser sutil, — río por lo bajo mientras señalaba los pequeños rayos impresos sobre la camisa. Estaba arremangada hasta sus codos, dejando ver que Wally también había conservado sus tatuajes de pluma.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? — Wally se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. — Soy un fan.

— Lo que explica porque tienes garabatos con temática de Robin sobre todo tu brazo, —Dick puso los ojos en blanco.

— También puedo ser un fan de él, — replicó Wally. — Mira quien lo dice.

Dick miró su antebrazo cubierto con temática de Kid Flash. —No se quitó con el baño.

— Seguro.

Dick hizo una mueca, hasta que un pensamiento lo invadió, por su rostro pasaron varias expresiones mientras súbitamente tomó la muñeca de Wally.

Wally se detuvo abruptamente. — Viejo, ¿qué…?.

Dick giro el brazo de Wally en su agarre, revisando su antebrazo. Donde había estado escrita la palabra “Robin” en pluma roja de brillitos, ahora sólo había una sección de piel enrojecida, la tinta había sido lavada y la única evidencia que quedaba de ella eran los brillos aún pegados a la piel. “Dick” había sido escrito encima con pluma azul. Este miró el rostro de Wally con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Lo rehiciste?

Wally se zafó de su agarre, de pronto incapaz de hacer contacto visual. — Bueno… No iba a dejar Robin allí, soy capaz de un poco de discreción.

— Pero no sabías que yo también iba dejar el mío….

— Así que…  _ si _ lo dejaste a propósito.

— ¡Tú también!

Después de discutir en la acera mientras hordas de adolescentes dispersados iban en camino, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo. Los dos terminaron riendo, empujándose mientras Wally los llevan hacia su escuela. Las palabras de Artemis en la tarde hicieron eco repetitivo en su cabeza; “buscando excusas tontas sólo para tocarse“. Cerró y abrió el puño, aún capaz de sentir la sensación fantasma de sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Wally.

Al llegar a la escuela hicieron fila para obtener sus pulseras coloridas, de pie entre la horda de estudiantes. Wally señaló que la mitad de ellos habían ido a beber previamente en las cocheras de sus padres, era obvio por su exuberancia, su hablar arrastrado y el ligero olor a cócteles baratos de vodka que colgaba en el ambiente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una chaperona, a quien no le gustó el hecho de que la palabra “Dick”** estuviera escrita en el brazo de Wally, les dio problemas menores. Dick tuvo que mostrarle a la mujer de mediana edad, (quien incluso tenía un corte de cabello tipo “quiero hablar con el gerente“) su credencial de la escuela, para que ella se disculpase y los dejara entrar.

El baile se realizaban en la cafetería de la escuela, habían arrinconado las mesas y un par de puertas dobles se abrían en el otro extremo del masivo espacio para dejar entrar un poco de aire. El ambiente ya estaba cálido y húmedo con la multitud de cuerpos pre y post adolescentes en la habitación. Las decoraciones baratas puestas por el Comité de planeación (globos, manteles y serpentinas que ya estaban medio desprendidas del techo colgaban de pedazo de cinta) eran dominadas por la máquina de humo y los láseres en la mesa de DJ.

Al momento que entraron, Dick respiro profundamente. — Smells like teen spirit**— sonrió Dick.

Wally hizo una mueca. — ¿Te refieres a sudor, coca y Axe?

— ¿No es lo que dije?.

Wally resopló, sus ojos esmeralda buscando entre la multitud a sus amigos. Le dio un codazo y señaló a un grupo de adolescentes de pie en un círculo contra la pared izquierda de la cafetería. — ¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos! —Sonrío mientras, sin esperar un momento, estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Dick, jalandolo a través de la pista de baile.

_ Boy, you got my heart beat running away.  _

_ (Chico, tienes los latidos de mi corazón corriendo) _

_ Beating like a drum and its coming your way. _

_ (Golpeando como un tambor y viene en camino) _

—¡Chicos! — gritó Wally, saludando con su mano libre al acercarse.

Uno de los chicos los miró, tenía cabello rapado cubierto por una gorra, y se iluminó al reconocerlos. — ¡Hola! ¿Dónde andaban?

— Estaba atrapado hasta limpiar la casa, hombre, — dijo Wally cuando finalmente soltó la mano de Dick. Hizo un gesto señalando a su amigo. —Chicos, este es Dick. Dick, estos son Kyle, Ash, Ryan, Amal, Michaela y Jordan, — Wally señaló a cada uno en ese orden.

Ash, una chica negra con el cabello morado peinado en trencitas, fue la primera en dar un paso adelante y saludar al chico nuevo. — ¿Tú eres Dick, eh? Wally te ha mencionado un par de veces.

Jordan puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Mencionado? Tonterías, él nunca se call...

— ¡Entonces! ¡Mesa de botanas! — Wally intervino —¿Dónde está?

— Justo detrás de ti, genio, — Ryan, un chico más pesado hizo un gesto señalando detrás de su amigo pelirrojo.

Haciendo de cuenta como que ya sabía eso, y fallando miserablemente, Wally medio tropezó sobre sí mismo para llenar un plato de papel con botanas. Eso, claro, dejó a Dick con un montón de gente que había conocido hace solo tres segundos. Afortunadamente, no parecían ser tan tímidos como Wally.

—Sabes, —Jordan le sonrió. Tenía que ser de último año o algo así, porque era alta. — Estábamos medio convencidos de que en realidad no existías… o por lo menos de que Wally no te conocía. Un amigo famoso que vive al otro lado del país, suena un poco descabellado.

—Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que soy real. Al menos desde la última vez que revisé, — Dick se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos una apuesta sobre eso desde hace unos meses, — sonrió Michaela. —Hablando de eso,— se aclaró la garganta y estiró la mano. Con gruñidos bajos Jordan, Ryan y Amal le entregaron cinco dólares cada uno.

Dick se rió, su propia timidez comenzando a desvanecerse. Se sentía un poco fuera de su elemento aquí.  _ Definitivamente _ era diferente a las reuniones de la academia Gotham (gracias a Dios por eso). No tenía que preocuparse por lamerle las botas a los maestros ni de que el decano lo observará atentamente. Después de un minuto Wally regresó con plato de botanas obscenamente desbordante, variado con; papas, chetos, gusanos de gomita y cada golosina barata existente. También estaba balanceando dos vasos de plástico llenos de coca.

Le dió uno de ellos a Dick, derramando un poco sobre su mano. Se la limpio en los pantalones. — ¿Ganaste una apuesta o algo así, Micki?

— No es de tu incumbencia, Wally, — contestó Michaela mientras guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

— ¿Será de mi incumbencia si usamos ese dinero para abandonar a estos perdedores e ir a una cita caliente? — sonrió Wally.

Michaela, nada impresionada, lo empujó. En un intento por ignorar que eso había pasado, Dick tomó el vaso que le había ofrecido y hurtó unas pocas gomitas de la montaña de botanas.

Wally farfulló un poco hacia el robo pero por lo demás no se quejo. — Sí, seguro viejo, toma lo que quieras. Y de paso también mis zapatos.

Como respuesta Dick robó un cheto.

Wally pretendió mirar severamente a su amigo. Despegó dos dedos del vaso y con ellos tomó algo del fondo de la montaña. Cuando levanto la vista del montículo, tenía un palito de Pocky de fresa entre sus dientes y estaba sonriendo como el gato Cheshire.

— Tómalo, te reto, — lo tentó.

Dick, conteniendo el calor que sentía en el pecho, simplemente levantó la mano y quitó el Pocky de la boca del velocista, mordiéndolo por la mitad con un gesto burlón en represalia.

_ Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends. _

( _ aquí vamos de nuevo, y parece que quiero ser más que amigos) _

Aparentemente, los bailes escolares eran algo divertidos. Realmente tontos, pero también algo divertidos. Wally y sus amigos siguieron escribiendo peticiones de la canción Never Gonna Give You Up y, en general, acosaban al DJ, lo cual era ciertamente gracioso. Dick estaba medio sorprendido de que este simplemente no pusiera la canción para que lo dejaran en paz. Eventualmente lo abandonaron, haciendo otra parada en la mesa de botanas. Michaela comenzó a reprender a Wally sobre lo mucho que comía, sin mencionar que la mayoría era comida chatarra, pero sus palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro. Los otros estudiantes que se encontraban presentes no eran demasiado ruidosos. La mayoría se quedaba con su grupo de amigos.

Más o menos después de una hora, Dick se zafó de una conversación con Ryan sobre Honey Badgers al darse cuenta de que Wally había desaparecido. La última vez que checó, el velocista había estado de pie a su lado y… Dick solo lo había mirado por el rabillo del ojo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, las miradas de ambos se cruzaban para inmediatamente apartarse. Fue mientras estaba checando si Wally aún lo miraba cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Dick frunció el ceño, su atención se desvió de la conversación para mirar a su alrededor. —¿Adónde fue Wally? — preguntó. 

Ryan, notando por primera vez que Wally se había ido, se le unió en la búsqueda. —No se, simplemente se fue alejando poco a poco. Él … espera, creo que es ese de allá, — dijo, señalando detrás del adolescente más joven.

Dick volteo sobre su hombro. No había forma de confundir ese vivo tono de cabello carmesí, incluso por detrás. Wally estaba junto a una fuente de bebidas, recargado contra la pared mientras hablaba con una chica a quien Dick no conocía. 

_ You got all the right moves in all the right places. (Tienes todos los movimientos correctos, en los lugares correctos.) _

_ So yeah, we're going down. _

( _ Así que si, hagámoslo) _

Dick se volteó nuevamente. No queriendo mirar. — Lo siento, hombre. ¿Qué decías?

La conversación no duró mucho después de eso. Una conmoción desde el centro de la pista llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Dick y Ryan, junto con Jordan, Michaela y Amal, se abrieron paso entre la multitud para mirar. Un típico tipo altanero y atractivo, estaba haciendo un break dance medio decente en medio de un círculo, sus movimientos eran erráticos y sus ojos enloquecidos. Dick, poco impresionado, tomó nota de eso y de que sus amigos, al otro lado del círculo, parecían un poco más energéticos de lo normal. 

—¿Qué está pasando? — un codo recargándose sobre su hombro hizo que, de pronto, Dick se diera cuanta de que Wally estaba a su lado, observando el baile solo un poco más entretenido que su compañero.

—Un baile malo, — Dick se encogio de hombros.

—Típico, — Wally sacudió la cabeza.

Dick se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo la mirada de Wally que se había desviado del baile hacia la chica con quien había estado hablando. Parecía agradable, enviando una sonrisa tímida a Wally y poniendo su cabello tras sus orejas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Dick sintió que se le revolvían las tripas.

—¿Distraído, viejo?

—¿Humm?— dijo Wally saliendo de su estupor. — Oh si, ella está en mi clase de Ciencias Avanzadas. Casi consigo su número, estuve taaaan cerca.

Sorpresivamente, Dick no lo felicitó. En su cabeza sabía lo que era este sentimiento, pero era  _ estúpido _ , y mierda, era un gran idiota por sentirse así, pero lo sentía. Entre más trataba de ignorarlo, era peor. Y ahora, cada vez que miraba a Wally, su estómago se retorcía. Tal vez, con suerte, simplemente le había hecho daño la comida.

El Tipo Altarero Atractivo colocó sus manos en el suelo e impulsó sus pies hacia el aire, logrando mantenerse derecho parado en sus manos por unos pocos segundos antes de caerse. La multitud vitoreó como si fuese la cosa más genial que hubieran visto en su vida, sus amigos lo aclamaban como maniáticos y le daban palmadas en la espalda. Dick… bueno, él necesitaba liberar un poco de su frustración. Se volteó hacia Wally y, calmadamente le dio su vaso con una sonrisa que decía “cuida esto”, antes caminar hacia el centro del círculo.

Se aclaró la garganta, no es que el sonido llegase lejos, apenas podía escucharse por encima del sonido del bajo. Aunque su presencia sí llamó la atención de la multitud; un chico flacucho de primer año con cabello negro colgando en su cara, quien parecía demasiado confiado para su estatura. Dick miró al Tipo Altarero Atractivo directamente a los ojos por un largo momento. No dijo una palabra. Solamente se inclinó hacia delante unos pocos centímetros y se impulsó, haciendo una voltereta completa y aterrizando de pie como si no fuera la gran cosa.

No hace falta decir que las personas reunidas perdieron la cabeza de forma colectiva, abucheando al Tipo Altarero Atractivo y animando a Dick con un coro de Ooooohs. Este último sonrió burlonamente mientras el otro chico trataba de restarle importancia como si no fuese impresionante. Eso no era nada en comparación con la sonrisa en su rostro cuando Wally corrió hacia él como si no hubiese visto esa voltereta un millón de veces antes. Tal vez solo fuera por el subidón de azúcar.

Los amigos de Wally estaban más que impresionados, revolviendo su cabello y rodeándolo juguetonamente mientras el círculo en la pista se dispersaba. Una nueva canción comenzó a reproducirse.

_ Baby tonight, DJ got us falling in love again. _

_ (Bebé, esta noche el DJ hizo que nos enamoráramos de nuevo.) _

Amal tomó a sus dos amigos más cercanos, Jordan y Ryan, y comenzó a llevarlos al centro de la pista. —¡Vamos, yo pedí esta canción!

Dick y Wally, por proximidad, fueron arrastrados por ellos. Para estar en un baile escolar, ninguno de ellos había bailado mucho esta noche, pero al diablo con eso. De pie en el lugar abarrotado, lleno con otros sudorosos y hormonales adolescentes, todos moviéndose en diferentes tempos a ritmos aparentemente distintos… no estaba mal. Dick no era un bailarín, pero a la mierda, esto era  _ divertido _ , esto era  _ normal _ .

_ So dance, dance, like it's the last, last, night of your life. _

_ (Así que baila, baila, como si fuera la última, última, noche de tu vida.) _

En algún punto, Michaela se hecho a reír y señaló que Kyle y Ashley se estaban besuqueando en una esquina alejada, diciendo que aparentemente allí habían estado desapareciendo toda la noche. Todos rieron, y no importó que Dick prácticamente no conocía a estas personas, porque Wally estaba allí y todos estaban compartiendo una extraña y universal experiencia juvenil. Una de esas noches que en unos años recordarían sólo como algo poco notable, pero en este momento era emocionante. 

La canción terminó con un sonido del bajo, la música cambió con una transición perfecta hacia la siguiente canción.

_ You are young, but so am I, and this is wrong but who am I to judge? _

_ (Tú eres joven, pero también yo, y esto está mal pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?) _

Dick no podía recordar cuándo fue que todos se pusieron en parejas. Simplemente pasó, e incluso mientras se encontró encarando a Wally, le era difícil señalar el momento exacto en que llegaron allí. Simplemente ambos cantaban la música a todo pulmón, con las cabezas levantadas hacia las vigas del techo. Estaban riendo juntos. Wally tenía la atención exclusiva y completa de Dick, sus ojos verdes casi etéreos, sus pecas centelleando con cada reflejo de las luces láser.

_ You won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight. _

_ (No tendrás diecisiete por siempre, y podemos salirnos con la nuestra esta noche.) _

Era la máquina de humo lo que le dificultaba la respiración. Era la multitud de cuerpos en la cafetería, como una lata de sardinas. Eran los diferentes perfumes, lociones y olores corporales asaltando su nariz. Era el calor. Eran las luces estrambóticas que lo desorientaban, docenas de colores atravesando el humo y brillando en sus rostros. Era todo menos cuán cerca Wally se encontró de repente, lo provocaba que el corazón de Dick latiera tan fuerte. 

_ Don't even talk about the consequence because you're the only thing that's making any sense to me. _

_ (Ni siquiera menciones las consecuencias porque tu eres la única cosa que tiene sentido para mi.)  _

Wally se estaba acercando y Dick no se dio cuenta de que él estaba caminando para atrás, hasta que su espalda golpeó uno de los pilares blancos que llegaban hasta el techo. El pecho de Wally se estaba moviendo rápidamente, estaban tan cerca que Dick podía sentir el aliento de Wally en su rostro. Seguían bailando… o algo así. Dando pasos al ritmo de la música, simplemente se balanceaban porque estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para que realmente les importase. 

_ I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you. It's hard enough to say that I miss you. _

_ (Me siento tan virginal, y te deseo tanto _

_ que simplemente no puedo resistirme a ti. Es bastante difícil decir que te extraño.) _

  
  


Entonces las manos de Wally se encontraron en las caderas de Dick. Al principio tentativamente, tocando ligera y vacilantemente, hasta que su mano se apoyó contra el cuello de Wally. Inseguros, pero cada vez más atrevidos, juntaron sus frentes, Wally se inclinó y la mano de Dick se deslizó de su cuello a su cabello. Aún meciéndose. Sus pechos se presionaron uno contra el otro, Wally estaba tratando de acercarse más, incluso aunque Dick estaba atrapado entre él y la pared. Sus narices se rozaron, sus bocas estaban abiertas y a la espera. Dick respiro, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente para que sus labios se tocaran un poco, antes de apartarse. Pero la boca de Wally siguió con el mismo movimiento simple. Dick pudo haber jurado sentir la punta de su lengua contra su labio inferior.

_ Need you so much, somehow. I can't forget you, been going crazy from the moment I met you. _

_ (Te necesito demasiado. No puedo olvidarte, me he estado volviendo loca desde el momento que ti conocí. ) _

La canción terminó, y fue como si el hechizo se hubiera roto. Ambos parecieron darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, lentamente bajaron sus manos, recuperando sus alientos. Dick apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista antes de que Wally se separará por completo, desapareciendo entre la multitud, haciéndose camino hacia el baño. Dick se quedó allí, contra el pilar, sintiéndose ligeramente como saliendo de un coma. Las luces y la música fueron repentinamente abrumadoras, y se sintió varado. Trago saliva, debatiendo si seguir a Wally al baño. Sin embargo , fue mientras sus ojos escaneaban la multitud que notó al Tipo Altanero Atractivo y a su pandilla.

Eran cuatro, parecían discutir sobre algo, antes de mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía. El Tipo Altanero Atractivo tomó un objeto pequeño de uno de los otros, un contador de metal apenas del tamaño de su mano. Lo abrió girando la tapa, para poner un poco en su mano, y metió lo que sea que eso fuere en su boca. Lo que siguió fue un momento de plática antes de escalar nuevamente, gritando sobre la música acaloradamente entre ellos. Dick no podía oír lo que decían, incluso si se estiraba, pero con lo que había visto entre la multitud, tenía una muy buena idea de lo que estaba pasando. 

A la mierda si Wally iba a seguir abandonándolo bien podría hacer  _ algo _ productivo.

Los cuatro estudiantes decidieron mover su discusión afuera. Dick salió, siguiéndolos discretamente hacia las puertas dobles abiertas en el otro extremo de la cafetería. Pegándose contra la pared, espero un minuto antes de seguirlos afuera para no parecer sospechoso. Como no conocía la escuela de Wally, en cuanto salió busco un lugar para esconderse. (Mierda, ¿cuánto calor hacia allí dentro? Salir afuera se sintió como salir al Ártico).

Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, los chicos se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio. La preparatoria se encontraba entre los suburbios y un tramo de campos de maíz que se extendían hasta un pequeño pueblo fuera de Central City. Dick, volteando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía verlo, empezó a correr verticalmente sobre la pared de ladrillo, logrando impulsarse suficientemente alto para poder agarrarse del marco de una ventana de un salón de clases en el segundo piso. Usando la ventana debajo de él como apoyo para sus pies, Dick comenzó a escalar. 

A pesar de la misión asignada por sí mismo, Dick tomó un momento para simplemente respirar. El techo estaba aislado, en silencio, pero podía sentir las vibraciones del bajo en sus atraves de sus pies. Le tomó cada pizca de autocontrol para no gritar a todo pulmón. Apretó los dientes, hundió los dedos en su cabello y tiró de su cuero cabelludo solo para sentir algo más que los persistentes fantasmas de las manos, el pecho y los labios de Wally.

La discusión de abajo se estaba poniendo intensa. Fue la única cosa que pudo traer a Dick devuelta al asunto en cuestión. Simplemente no quería pensar en Wally justo ahora. Por cinco jodidos minutos necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado. Moviéndose silenciosamente hacia el otro lado del edificio, se recostó sobre su estómago y miró sobre el borde del techo. Los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban de pie en la cancha de basquetbol, en el haz de luz proyectada por una lámpara inclinada sobre ellos. 

— Te lo dije, el dinero primero y luego hablamos sobre ello, — gruñó uno de los jóvenes. 

— A la  _ mierda _ , estoy pagando. ¿Cómo carajos se supone que sepa que no vas a romper el trato? 

— Así no es como funciona. 

— ¿Crees que me importa un carajo cómo funciona? Te di el dinero, déjame ver el resto.

— No tengo más. Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato. 

Eso era todo lo que Dick necesitaba oír. No creía en coincidencias, Bruce le enseñó mejor. Los signos de adrenalina elevada que El Tipo Altanero Atractivo había estado exhibiendo más temprano eran justamente como los descritos en el archivo que leyó en la Baticomputadora. Esto era más que un puñado de tontos estudiantes de preparatoria metiéndose sales de baño**. Era algo más grande.

Apartándose de la orilla, dick se sentó deshaciéndose de su camisa. Dentro, la luz había sido tenue, los flashes eran demasiados y los chicos estaban muy drogados como para recordar su rostro, pero Dick no iba a arriesgarse a ser reconocido. Se quedó en la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, se levantó y se puso sus lentes de sol que tenía guardados en su bolsillo trasero. No era precisamente su capa y su máscara, pero debía arreglárselas con lo que tenía. 

Comenzó a correr nuevamente y se lanzó del techo. Con una facilidad instintiva, Dick agarro la barra de la lámpara que colgaba sobre la cancha , girando dos veces antes de caer de cuclillas en el centro. Los chicos se tambalearón hacia atrás, sorprendidos, al momento en que Dick se levantaba lentamente.

— Escuchen, —gruñó Dick. — He tenido una noche  _ realmente  _ rara. Denme un descanso. Dejen lo que sea que contengan esos frascos y los dejare ir. ¿Trato?

En un ataque de pánico al ser descubierto, El Tipo Altanero Atractivo le lanzó un golpe al intruso. Dick, sin esfuerzo, lo pisó, de dio un rodillazo en el estómago, lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó de espaldas, todo en un solo movimiento. 

—Supongo que eso es un no. 

Cuatro adolescentes narcotraficantes no eran nada después de pasar años peleando contra los criminales más peligroso de Gotham. Sin embargo, ya dicho eso, su nivel de adrenalina era alto, así que exactamente no recibían su paliza para quedarse tirados. Eran persistentes, pero eso estaba bien. De todos modos Dick necesitaba desahogarse. 

Porque habían estado tan  _ cerca _ . 

A su derecha, un chico trato de saltar a su espalda. Dick realizó la misma voltereta que había hecho en el baile, saltó sobre él, colocando los pies en la espalda del chico y lo pateó, haciendo que su rostro derrapara contra el pavimento. 

Porque Wally era su compañero de equipo y esto era peligroso. 

Los otros dos no tomaron turnos para atacar. Bien pensado, era sorprendente la cantidad de maleantes que hacían eso. Trataron de atacar por ambos lados. Dick salto sobre el primero, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Torció su cuerpo hacia arriba y lo atrapó cerrando sus muslos en su torso. Lo jalo para atrás, tirándolos al suelo. Las manos de Dick se apoyaron en el concreto mientras continuaba torciendo su cuerpo, mandando al chico directamente sobre su compañero. 

Porque Wally era su mejor amigo pero quería  _ más _ .

Dick estaba distraído. Mientras rodaba para ponerse de pie, El Tipo Altanero Atractivo se había recuperado lo suficiente como para lanzar un gancho tambaleante, que alcanzó la mejilla de Dick. Este se detuvo, llevando la mano a su mejilla. Lentamente alzó la cabeza, mirando penetrantemente al chico a través de sus gafas. El Tipo Altanero Atractivo pareció darse cuenta en ese momento, cuánto la había cagado. Dick giró sobre sí mismo, pateandolo al costado de la cabeza, tirándolo nuevamente al pavimento. Los otros tres se recuperaron, sin aprender los errores de su compañero, trataron de hacer lo mismo. Sin perder el impulso de la primera patada, Dick giró, salto y pateó a uno en la cara, giró con las manos sobre los hombros del chico, apretando en sus puños su suéter. Aterrizó, tirando de su agarre sobre él y lo arrojó sobre su espalda, justo sobre el último. 

Porque incluso después de todo eso, Dick aún no estaba seguro, y eso lo aterrorizaba.

De pie en medio del grupo de adolescentes quejumbrosos y medio inconscientes, Dick luchó por recuperar el aliento por enésima vez esa noche. Se sentía saliendo de su propio subidón de adrenalina. Notando el pequeño contenedor metálico en el suelo, caminó hacia él y lo tomo. Cuando alguno de los chaperones inevitablemente los encontrará, asumiría que simplemente habían iniciado una pelea entre ellos. Nadie creería que un loco chico ninja había saltado del techo y les había dado una paliza. Inspeccionando el contenedor por un momento, Dick lo metió a su bolsillo y se quitó los lentes. 

— Dick, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo? 

Dick se detuvo en seco. Para todo el calor que había estado sintiendo esta noche, súbitamente esa voz fue como un cubetazo de agua helada lanzado a su espalda. Se giró para encontrar a Wally de pie en la entrada de la cafetería. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, así como unas partes de su camisa; como si se hubiese estado echando agua en la cara. 

El joven vigilante guardó bien sus lentes. —Los vi vendiendo drogas adentro. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados, tú lo sabes. Además, esta no es una droga recreativa común, tiene alguna conexión con el Espantapájaros y Lex Corp, leí sobre ello antes de ve…

—No me importa. — Wally se quitó del marco de la puerta, caminando hacia su amigo. Frunció el ceño, pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras examinaba el daño. —Mierda, no me  _ importa _ , Dick. ¿De verdad viniste esta noche solo para arruinar un negocio de drogas?

—¿Qué?— enfurecido camino de frente hasta alcanzarlo. —Yo… no, vine porque tú me lo pediste. 

Wally rodó los ojos. — Y qué, ¿simplemente pensaste venir y mientras tanto darle una paliza a un par de imbéciles por tratar con drogas ilegales? ¿Alguna  _ vez _ te tomás un maldito descanso?

La mandíbula de Dick se tensó. —¡Perdona, tal vez simplemente me estaba cansando de que me abandonarás cada cinco minutos para ir a coquetearle a la primera chica bonita que ves!

Eso pareció tocar una cuerda sensible en el velocista. —¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Estoy siendo un adolescente, Dick. Estoy tratando de ser jodidamente  _ normal  _ por una noche, ya que no sabes lo que eso significa. ¡Soy  _ normal _ , no corro y abandono a mis amigos para arruinar transacciones de drogas, no uso jabón corporal para chicas ni bálsamo labial, no bailo sobre mi mejor amigo de  _ esa _ forma!— gritó, gesticulando salvajemente hacia la escuela. 

—Yo… — Dick sintió pánico. Podía sentirlo, como mercurio inyectado en sus venas. Sus brazos y piernas se sentían débiles, su sangre vibraba, sus pulmones cedían. Lo mal interpretó, leyó mal todo lo que pasó adentro. Su boca se abrió y cerró sin producir ningún sonido mientras trataba de hablar. — ¡Solo hice eso para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba buscando al dealer!

Wally se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos cambiaron, de enojo a conmoción, a algo que Dick no se atrevió a interpretar y finalmente a furia. Todo eso en el espacio de un segundo. —¿Así que solo me estabas usándo? 

Esa fue la gota final. Dick gritó en frustración, cabeza hacia el cielo, antes de pasar ambas manos por su cabello, simplemente tratando de no perder la cabeza. — ¡Carajo, Wally! Primero te enojas porque bailé contigo porque quería, ahora te enojas porque dije que no lo quería. Yo no… yo solo… carajo,  _ ¡¿qué quieres de mi?! _

Esa pregunta detuvo el mundo entero de los chicos. Las cuerdas del bajo continuaron vibrando a través del pavimento, pero la música estaba silenciada por las paredes de la escuela. No era suficiente para ahogar el silencio impregnante de la noche en Kansas. Cícadas y grillos hacían un coro en los árboles y en el campo de maíz tras de ellos, pero de alguna manera, con todo ese ruido, la noche estaba en silencio. Súbitamente, Wally pareció asustado, era su turno para contestar. 

Dick parpadeó, y Wally se había ido. La brisa de su partida llegó después. De cara con el espacio vacío donde Wally había estado, Dick giró en círculos, tratando de ver a donde había desaparecido. La ansiedad comprimía su pecho, corrió a la cafetería. ¿Tal vez había ido adentro para alejarse? Al poner pie dentro, Dick supo que era inútil, arrastrado por la horda de bailarines desapercibidos. El calor y la humedad lo golpearon como un ladrillo. Entre el humo, las luces y la ola de cuerpos en movimiento, Dick súbitamente sintió claustrofobia. En la multitud, se sintió completamente solo. 

_ Everybody, put up your hands. Say I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love.  
(Todo el mundo alce las manos. Digan no quiero estar enamorado. No quiero estar enamorado.) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dick se fue a casa. Poco familiarizado con esta parte de Keystone, abrió el mapa en su celular y tuvo que navegar su camino hacia la ciudad. Tomó el mismo tubo Zeta que lo había traído, justo a una calle de la Tienda de Dulces de Dorothy. Mientras caminaba, su mano se aferraba tan fuerte al celular que pensó que tal vez la pantalla se rompería, esperaba que vibrara. Tal vez un mensaje de Wally diciéndole que regresara, tal vez una disculpa, lo más probable un largo y enfurecido párrafo mandandolo lejos. No recibió nada. De alguna forma, eso dolía más. 

El tubo Zeta lo llevó de vuelta a la cueva. Bruce se encontraba de pie frente a la Baticomputadora, escaneando el monitor. Tenía el traje puesto pero la máscara estaba colgándose de la capa. Sus guantes habían sido colocados en el panel de control. Obviamente aún no se había ido a patrullar. El hombre mayor levantó la vista cuando el tubo Zeta anunció la llegada de su pupilo, frunció el ceño en ligera confusión pero por lo demás no mostró sospecha.

—Llegas temprano, Dick, —comentó mientras dirigía su vista de vuelta al monitor. —Todavía hay tiempo para que te pongas el traje. ¿Aun quieres...? —Bruce se detuvo cuando dick siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. A través del reflejo en el espejo, Bruce notó la descoloración de piel herida en la mejilla de Dick. Se apartó del monitor, una mejilla herida no era poco común en ellos, pero fuera del contexto de Robin, Bruce tenía razones para preocuparse. —Dick, ¿qué pas…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Dick sacó un pequeño contenedor metálico de su bolsillo trasero y se lo arrojó a su mentor con más fuerza de la necesaria. Bruce lo atrapó fácilmente, frunciendo el ceño entre el contenedor y la figura de su pupilo que se retiraba. 

—No quiero hablar de ello,— Dick balbuceo entre dientes mientras salía de la cueva y se dirigía al elevador. 

No se detuvo. Ni para darle las buenas noches a Alfred, ni para ir a la cocina por su bocadillo de la noche. Marchó directo del salón, entre los grandes pasillos de la mansión y hacia su habitación. Azotando la puerta tras él. Fue a su baño, abrió la llave del lavabo en la configuración más caliente, mojando un trapo junto con una barra de jabón. Entonces, comenzó a tallarse. Cada marca, diseño, palabra y símbolo en tinta de gel. Quería deshacerse de todo. Los colores comenzaron a correr por su antebrazo y hacia el desagüe, juntándose en el fondo, antes de deslizarse por la tubería en un arcoíris apagado. Dick tallo y tallo hasta que su piel estubo roja y despellejada, hasta que ardió, y después siguió tallando hasta que un golpe de Bruce en la puerta lo sacara de su estupor. Cerró la llave, apoyándose en el lavabo mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse. 

No escuchó lo que Bruce dijo, pero no tuvo que. La inflexión en su voz era suficiente. —Esta bien, - dijo Dick a través de la puerta de su cuarto. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su voz estaba quebrada, débil, traicionando sus emociones. —Estoy bien. No quiero hablar de ello.

Bruce pareció captar la indirecta. De todos modos, no era del tipo entrometido (porque si realmente quería saber algo, lo averiguaba por su cuenta). Dick esperó hasta oír los pasos retirándose en el pasillo antes de abrir la llave nuevamente. Esta vez la fría. Dejó el agua correr sobre su piel irritada, siseando ante el ardor mientras trataba de al menos adormecer su tallado excesivo. No quedaba rastro de Wally en él. Al menos no físicamente. Una parte ingenua de Dick había esperado que si lavaba la tinta, no sentiría las manos es sus caderas y la proximidad de sus cuerpos. No tuvo suerte. 

Dick parecía un poco como un zombie después de eso. Se cambió, poniéndose unos pants y una camiseta limpia. Se metió a la cama. Reviso su celular una última vez. Entonces apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y se acostó allí en la obscuridad. No iba a poder dormir, incluso cuando el cansancio se asentó pesadamente en sus huesos. Aún podía sentir el pulso de la música que su palpitar. La mansión estaba demasiado silenciosa. Sus sábanas estaban frías y tiesas, la ventana se encontraba abierta y permitía que una brisa entrara y jugará entre sus cortinas. Aún así, sus oídos zumbaban, alguna parte de él todavía era capaz de oír el débil estruendo de voces dentro de la atestada cafetería. 

Se preguntaba si Wally se sentía igual. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que no le importaba. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Otra vez hubo referencia al juego de palabras que hace el nombre de Dick  
> ** Smells Like Teen Spirit, decidí dejarlo como en el original. Es una canción de Nirvana y la traducción es Huele Como Espíritu Adolescente.  
> **Lo de “baños de sal” aparentemente es una forma de decir que se meten drogas, era algo que no sabía.
> 
> Por si les interesa, estas son las canciones que aparecen a lo largo del capítulo (en orden de aparición):
> 
> Boy You Got My Heart Runnin' Away de Nicki Minaj
> 
> Animal de Neon Trees
> 
> All The Right Moves de One Republic
> 
> DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love de Usher
> 
> Seventeen Forever de Metro Station 
> 
> Untouched de The Veronicas
> 
> No olviden dejar comentarios n.n


	4. Objetivos & Caídas & Llamadas de Medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las lesbianas siempre tienen razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de traducción al final.

  
Las siguientes tres semanas fueron un infierno. Las misiones con el equipo completo fueron suspendidas mientras aquellos que estaban en la escuela pasaban por época de exámenes. Dick se enterró a sí mismo en trabajo escolar. Iba a clases, seguido de estudios grupales con sus amigos, luego directo a casa para el patrullaje, pasando incontables horas de medianoche sacando sus frustraciones en rateros de bolsos y ladrones de bancos, después se sentaba bajo las parpadeantes luces de la lámpara de escritorio para estudiar más y finalmente se iba a dormir. Enjuague y repita. 

Para ser honestos, Dick lo había superado. Bueno, no completamente, no lo había superado en el sentido de que lo había dejado ir, ni nada había cambiado. Había demasiado que resolver y, carajo, eso dolía. Lo había superado en el sentido de que ya estaba en el pasado. No podía mantenerse enojado por tres semanas completas. Sin embargo, lo que sí podía hacer era estar tenso, malhumorado y ansioso. Podía ser un adolescente al respecto. 

De ahí la desesperada necesidad de distracciones. Dick nunca pensó que alguna vez en su vida iba a estar tan agradecido por la época de exámenes. Significaba que estaba constantemente ocupado. Usualmente ese era el caso durante esta época del año pero se encontraría anhelando por solo unas pocas horas de tiempo libre para jugar algunos videojuegos con su mejor amigo. Esta vez, estaba tratando de llenar esas horas con alguna clase de tarea para así no tener que pensar en ello. 

Sí fue en dos misiones con el equipo. Una solamente con Conner para revisar una falla de seguridad menor en el almacén de industrias Wayne en Metrópolis, y otra con Raquel y M’gann para detener una instigación terrorista escenificada en Taipei. Otros miembros del equipo continuaron trabajando en casos de bajo perfil como esos. Extrañamente, él y Wally nunca fueron asignados en la misma misión. Dick no le había dicho a Bruce exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero aparentemente había dejado ver lo suficiente. Estaba agradecido, y solo un poco molesto. Tenían sus problemas personales, pero él y Wally eran capaces de mantener el profesionalismo en una misión. No eran  _ niños.  _

Lo cual era, por supuesto, la razón de porque cuando los exámenes se acabaron y el equipo fue llamado a Monte Justicia, Dick pensó un poco en tropezarse con una astilla de madera. Se convenció de no hacerlo mientras se alistaba en la Baticueva. Wally era tan parte del equipo como lo era él , y ambos estaban ahí para quedarse. Entonces tendrían que resolverlo, o a trabajar juntos y simplemente … ya no ser mejores amigos. Dick sabía que eso era melodramático pero después de  _ eso,  _ no podía ver cómo regresar a como eran antes. Simplemente era  _ demasiado.  _ ¿Podrían ser amigos nuevamente? Absolutamente. O… eso deseaba Dick. No quería perderlo de ninguna forma y  _ realmente  _ necesitaba dejar de pensarlo tanto. 

Su cabeza era un desastre. Parte de él decía qué tal vez debería saltarse esta misión hasta que pudiese ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la otra parte estaba a) firme en la idea de que podría superarlo, b) era demasiada orgullosa, c) demasiado estúpida, o d) todas las anteriores. 

Dick respiro profundamente, dejando que el frígido aire de la cueva llenará la cavidad de su pecho, con la ingenua esperanza de adormecer cualquier sentimiento. Iba a llegar tarde y Bruce nunca lo dejaría en paz. Con un gruñido bajo, se pasó la mano por su enmarañado cabello negro y entró al tubo Zeta. Dick casi temía el momento en que la sensación de ingravidez acabara. Inevitablemente, por cuestiones física y así, acabó. Dió un paso dentro de la cueva. Sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos bajo la holocomputadora, el gran anillo en el centro de la habitación pulsaba un brillo tenue. No dejó ver ningún sentimiento. Ninguno de los otros sabía de su pelea con Wally (a menos que él les hubiera dicho, lo cual se provocaría un problema completamente distinto). En cualquier caso, no necesitaban saberlo. No era el maldito asunto de nadie. 

Dick camino hacia ellos. Wally estaba hablando con Artemis mientras ella hacía estiramientos de cuclillas en el suelo con una pierna estirada frente a ella y su torso doblado con la gracia de una bailarina. Wally estaba haciendo un estiramiento de cuádriceps a medias junto a ella, apenas manteniéndose en equilibrio. Trastabilló cuando vio entrar a Robin. Dick firmemente tomó un lugar junto a Raquel en el lado más alejado del grupo. 

—¿Alguna idea de a dónde vamos a ir? — la adolescente más grande preguntó, con las manos es sus caderas.

Dick se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. Bats tiene algunos casos que ha mencionado que necesitan más información, si tengo que adivinar, va a ser uno de esos. 

Raquel frunció el ceño. —Estaba esperando un poco más de acción que eso. Me estoy volviendo loca. Se siente una eternidad desde que hemos estado en el campo. 

—¿No te acabas de graduar? —Conner se cruzó de brazos. —Hubiera pensado que estabas entusiasmada por un poco de tiempo libre. 

—Eh, no, —Raquel lo golpeó en el brazo con una sonrisa. — Los exámenes fueron cosa fácil. ¿Pasar cada momento libre del mes pasado viendo Pequeños Einsteins? No tanto. 

Fuertes pisadas hicieron eco desde el otro lado de la cueva y todas las conversaciones se apagaron. Batman se aproximó, con la misma presencia imponente de siempre. Asintió en forma de saludo al equipo antes de voltearse activando el teclado de la holocomputadora. Con unos pocos movimientos de sus dedos enguantados, aparecieron imágenes, estadísticas y mapas en el campo de luz. Una vez que apareció todo lo que necesitaba, Batman se volvió hacia el equipo.

— En los últimos meses, una nueva droga recreativa ha aparecido a lo largo del país. Los primeros casos fueron registrados en diecisiete estados diferentes, sin un origen o rastro de su propagación. Los ingredientes incluyen un componente clave del Gas del Miedo del Espantapájaros en forma diluida. El efecto es una liberación de adrenalina aumentada. Ha sido popular entre escuelas preparatorias y posteriores. Gracias a la obtención de una muestra de la droga, hemos sido capaces de identificar todos los ingredientes. Nuestras anteriores sospechas sobre la participación de Lex Corp a causa de una orden en masa de los ingredientes principales han sido confirmadas. El próximo envío llegará a Metrópolis esta noche.

Batman volvió su atención a las imágenes, agitando su mano para abrir una serie de vídeos de cámaras de vigilancia. Desde su punto de vista, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, aparte de la seguridad elevada. Camiones y montacargas, los cuales eran escoltados por guardias armados entrando y saliendo del complejo, se movían por las pantallas. 

—Lex Luthor es un conocido criminal en la liga, pero a parte de su mala reputación pública, hasta ahora ha sido legalmente intocable, — mientras hablaba, Dick podía oír un leve tinte de ira en la voz de Bruce. Para ser un tipo rico, realmente odiaba a los tipos ricos. —Por esta razón no podemos dejar ninguna coneccion rastreable hacia la liga que Luthor pueda usar en nuestra contra. Esta es una misión altamente encubierta. Sea como fuere, — Batman le dio la espalda al equipo, deshaciéndose de las imágenes y dejando que el brillo azul de desvaneciera. — Esta es una droga potencialmente letal dirigida especialmente a adolescentes. Destrúyanla. 

  
  


— Lo siento, Batman. No comprendo, —intervino Kaldur. — Me pareció entender que debíamos no ser vistos. 

—Eso es lo que dije, — dijo Bruce inmediatamente. — Ustedes tal vez tengan que ser discretos… pero un incendio accidental no tiene porqué serlo. —El caballero de la noche desapareció por un pasillo sin volver la vista. 

El equipo se quedó conmocionado en silencio. Tener permiso para destruir cosas era algo raro. Tal vez Batman por fin se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de sus misiones iban a terminar en explosiones, bien podrían tomar ventaja de ello. De cualquier forma, lo ocho se encaminaron entusiasmados hacia el hangar, donde la Bionave se encontraba en su forma aerodinámica. 

Al acercarse, Wally pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Raquel con una sonrisa traviesa extendiéndose en su rostro. —Oye, Raquel, sabes lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad?

Raquel le dirigió una mirada. —¿Estamos a punto de hacer estallar cosas?

—No, no, no era a lo que me refería. Raquel, — Wally señaló la nave espacial, — vamos a hacer un viaje… en nuestro cohete favorito. **

Raquel instantáneamente retrocedió y lo empujó. —Te  _ mataré _ , West. 

Wally se carcajeó mientras se alejaba tambaleándose, recuperando el equilibrio sin mostrar remordimiento alguno en su sonrisa. Con sus manos agarradas tras su espalda, comenzó a silbar el tema de los Pequeños Einsteins mientras abordaba la Bionave. Dick había estado caminando tras de ellos y, sin pensarlo, rió suavemente por la interacción. Wally se detuvo a medio paso subiendo la rampa y miró sobre su hombro. Dick ya había volteado hacia otro lado en ese momento, pero podía sentir la mirada de Wally clavándosele en la cabeza. 

Tomaron sus asientos. Cuando Dick y Wally se sentaron en lados opuestos de la cabina, no pasó desapercibido por los otros miembros del equipo. Dick no necesitaba la conexión telepática para sentir la tensión en aumento. Nuevamente era como la última misión en Cadmus. Los cinturones se adaptaron a sus cuerpos y se abrocharon mientras la cabina se iluminaba con un brillo bio-luminiscente. Una pantalla holográfica se formó frente a M’gann al timón. 

—Las coordenadas que nos dió Batman están puestas,— informó al momento que la Bionave se levantaba del suelo. Las puertas de la bahía se abrieron, el agua se agitó debajo de ellos cuando la nave se abrió paso y salió al aire libre. Monte Justicia se encogió tras de ellos, las luces de Happy Harbour desapareciendo entre la niebla del Atlántico. La nave se inclinó sobre tierra firme antes de finalmente dirigirse al sur hacia Metrópolis.

No era un viaje largo. Para ser completamente honestos tal vez eran cuarenta y cinco minutos de vuelo. Se sentía como horas. Dick pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su holocumputadora, revisando los archivos que había descargado de la Baticomputadora. Sin embargo, después de veinte minutos solo los estaba desplazando y fingiendo leer. Ya tenía el archivo memorizado, pero preferiría fingir a lidiar con el silencio de Wally.

Un pie empujando el suyo, sacó a Dick de su trance. Alzó la mirada de su muñeca, la holocumputadora se desvanecía mientras captaba la mirada astuta de Artemis. Así que tal vez no estaba siendo tan convincente como creía. Ella se encogió de hombros, sus ojos eran empáticos y curiosos a pesar de su empujón. Dick solo negó con la cabeza. No iba a hablar de ello. Artemis se recargo en su asiento, desviando la atención del chico maravilla. Había girado su asiento para estar de frente a los demás, por lo que el resto del equipo no notó los ligeros movimientos para llamar la atención de Dick. Este dio la espalda a la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor. 

—Oí que Green Arrow cocina una hamburguesa para morirse, — comentó Zatanna desde el otro lado de la cabina. 

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor, ese tipo probablemente no ha cocinado en su víspera. Estás pensando en Green Lantern.

Conner frunció. — ¿Cuál? 

—Aún así, — intervino M’gann, — ¿una fiesta del Cuatro de Julio con la Liga de la Justicia? Está destinada a ser, por lo menos, interesante. 

—Esperemos que sea mejor que el intento del año pasado, — respondió Kaldur con una sonrisa afectuosa. Con eso, se levantó de su silla y cruzó la cabina para mirar por la ventana. Metrópolis estaba elevándose sobre la costa bajo ellos. —Desembarcaremos a dos millas de las instalaciones. El almacén de Luthor se encuentra a aproximadamente 15 kilómetros de la ciudad, localizado en un denso bosque. Artemis y Robin, después de deshabilitar el sistema de cámaras, se adelantarán y buscarán los paquetes. Una vez que los hayan localizado, reporten las coordenadas. Kid Flash, una vez que tengas la localización, correrás, tomarás la evidencia que puedas y colocaras un pequeño detonador. M’gann, entonces tú entrarás a la base disfrazada , adonde sea que los paquetes estén siendo descargados, y activarás la alarma contra fuego. Necesitamos a los civiles fuera del edificio. Si no responden inmediatamente, Zatanna, quiero que uses tu magia para convencerlos. Raquel, a la señal, tú plantaras una explosión más grande. Superboy y yo seremos refuerzos a cada lado de las instalaciones. 

—Entendido, —dijo Dick al ponerse de pie. Aún no se encontraban en el punto de caída,pero Dick ya se estaba sujetando un cable a su cinturón. Pretendió ignorar las mirada que Artemis le dirigió a Zatanna antes de que ella se levantara para alcanzarlo. Ya no estaban muy lejos, pero aparentemente su impaciencia por bajar de la nave era obvia. 

Dick dejó de prestar atención a todo. Se detuvieron sobre el punto de caída, a penas dentro de los terrenos que rodeaban las instalaciones, con la Bionave en modo camuflado. M’gann les dio la señal, el piso se abrió y Artemis y él pronto se encontraron cayendo hacia el suelo. Dick cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el sentimiento de ingravidez. Siendo honesto, amaba la sensación de caída. Simplemente necesitaba no sentir nada por un momento. 

La cuerda se tensó, ralentizando su descenso. Dick se preparó, aterrizando en cuclillas sin sonido alguno. Aterrizaron en una zona boscosa tupida, en un claro justo junto a una camino de tierra que se dirigía a la puerta principal del complejo. Dick. Miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver las estrellas distorsionarse, un truco mental para cualquiera con un ojo inexperto, mientras la Bionave volaba sobre la cerca de las instalaciones. 

—Vamos, —susurró Artemis. Dick asintió sin decir palabra, y ambos se encaminaron sigilosamente por el bosque. 

Al borde del complejo principal se pusieron a cubierto entre un contenedor de carga grande y una hilera de arbustos. Dick se recargo contra el muro de metal del contenedor, abriendo un plano de los terrenos en la computadora de su muñeca. Frunció al escanear la información. 

—Parece que nuestro cargamento principal está llegando en la puerta oeste. Todo lo demás ya ha sido descargado. 

Artemis frunció el ceño. —Si esta cosa tiene relación con el Espantapájaros, ¿no debería llegar desde en norte, desde Gotham? 

Dick negó con la cabeza. —La fórmula es similar a su gas de miedo, pero todavía no podemos asumir que él esté relacionado. Hasta este momento, todavía está en su celda en Arkham, pero tampoco podemos confiar por completo en ello. 

—Entonces, no hay que saltar a conclusiones. Entendido, — asintió Artemis. —¿Las cámaras?

Una serie de puntos rojos aparecieron en la pantalla. —La más cercana se encuentra seis metros adelante, a tus diez en punto 

Artemis sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la sujetó a su cable antes de ponerse de rodillas y disparar. La flecha golpeó una caja eléctrica, el pequeño cilindro en el extremo brillando. En un segundo, la cámara que se encontraba encima hizo cortocircuito. La flecha se desintegró sin dejar rastro alguno. 

—¿Cuánto durará eso? —preguntó Dick. 

—Lo suficiente. 

Dick asintió. Deshabilitando las cámaras en el camino, minimizando cualquier evidencia que Luthor podría usar para culpar a la Liga. Mientras tanto, se movían en unísono a lo largo del complejo, Dick mantuvo rastro del lugar donde los paquetes estaban siendo descargados. Parecía que la mayor parte de sus objetivos estaban siendo llevados a un almacén en el lado este de las instalaciones. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviesen a treinta metros del edificio, escondidos en la orilla de una arroyo estrecho que corría hacia un río cercano.

_ “Robin a Bionave,”  _ Dick se concentró en sacar a la superficie la conexión telepática de M’gann. “ _ Artemis y yo deshabilitamos las cámaras de seguridad y tenemos las coordenadas de nuestros paquetes.  _

La voz de Kaldur flotó en su mente.  _ “Entendido. Estamos enviando a Kid Flash a su ubicación.” _

Con todo dicho y hecho, su papel principal en la misión había terminado. Para ser honestos, Dick como que había estado esperado algo más emocionante. Observar el lugar estallar en llamas sería satisfactorio, pero en una misión cómo está no había mucha acción de la que hablar. Se dio la vuelta sobre una parcela de césped, acostándose sobre su espalda mientras esperaban a que Wally se les uniera. Bueno, mientras Artemis esperaba. Dick temía cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de un momento, Artemis volteo y se sentó junto a él, apoyándose en los brazos con una pierna doblada contra su pecho. Miró a su compañero, con una ceja elevada por debajo de la máscara. —Entonces ¿vas a decirme porqué tu y Wally están peleados ahora?

Dick dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, simplemente esperando que su mirada fuese suficientemente clara a través de su máscara. —No apostaría en ello. 

Artemis se encogió de hombros. —No se, tengo muy buena suerte. 

—Lo dudo. 

—Una vez gane quince dólares en una tarjeta rasca y gana. 

—Irrelevante 

—Pateo traseros jugando al Euchre 

—Eso no es suerte. 

—Que el director de la escuela no te descubra jugando si lo es. 

—¿Todas estas son historias de apuestas?

—Fui a una escuela ruda. 

—¿Antes de transferirte? 

Artemis le sonrió. Dick dudaba en usar la descripción del gato de Cheshire, pero no habría estado lejos de la verdad. —¿Quién dijo que me había transferido de escuela? 

Bueno, eso era un punto para ella. Dick gruñó, apretando el puente de su nariz. Ni siquiera podía reconocerlo. —De cualquier forma, ¿como conseguiste un rasca y gana? Esos no son legales hasta que cumples 18. 

Artemis se encogió de hombros, inclinándose más para atrás. —Una amiga me debía un favor. 

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Dick. 

—Oh, por nada, —contestó Artemis con un suspiro dramático. — Ella y su crush estaban peleados y le di unos consejos. 

Los ojos de Dick se agrandaron una fracción. Se enderezó. Ni siquiera podía estar enojado, eso simplemente era impresionante. —.Qué te están enseñando en esas clases de psicología, ¿trucos mentales? 

Artemis sacudió la cabeza. —No. Mi mamá me enseñó. —Su sonrisa se suavizó, Artemis se giró hacia Dick, mirando primero hacia el arroyo antes de dirigir su atención a él. —Mira, ya sin molestarte, no voy a entrometerme. Pero D… — Artemis se detuvo cuando la boca de Dick se presionó en una línea firme. —  _ Robin _ , esto no va a resolver nada. Solamente se va a embotellar y va a explotar después en el camino. Wally está en negación total y tú, — le pico el pecho, — puedes llegar a ser un gran  _ cretino** _ . No estoy diciendo que debas pretender que nada está mal, ni que tengas que resolverlo todo ahora. Sin embargo, Tarde o temprano van a tener que hablar. 

Dick miraba fijamente el césped bajo él, sus piernas estaban estiradas y los tacones de sus botas estaban clavados a la suave tierra como apoyo. Miraba a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de Artemis. Él sabía que Artemis tenía razón por lo menos en una cosa, aunque su comentario sobre Wally lo confundió por razones que no podía entender muy bien. No dijo nada, pero el lento respirar a través de su nariz y un asentimiento minúsculo eran suficientes. 

Un susurró en el bosque al otro lado del arroyo hizo que sus atenciones se volvieran al asunto en cuestión. Wally derrapó hasta detenerse en la otra orilla del arroyo, deslizándose del lado opuesto y manteniendo el impulso para saltar a donde estaban. Se detuvo junto a Artemis con una sonrisa juguetona. Incluso Dick pudo notar que era un poco forzada. —¿Ustedes llamaron? 

Artemis puso lo ojos en blanco. —¿Tienes el detonador? 

Wally abrió su puño, revelando el pequeño artefacto en su palma. —La señorita M ya entró con una identificación de uno de los secuaces. Una vez que obtenga lo que necesitamos, activará la alarma. 

—No se si me gusta que M’gann esté tan cerca del fuego, —murmuró Dick por lo bajo. 

—Tampoco a Supey, estaba haciendo pucheros en la Bionave después de que ustedes se fueron, —preplico Wally. —Pero Kaldur va a estar a la espera. Ella puede manejarlo. 

— Así que, ¿todos están en sus lugares? —Preguntó Artemis. Con un asentimiento de Wally, ella se echó boca abajo y sacó unos binoculares de su cinturón. Después de mirar a través de ellos por un momento, se los pasó a Wally, — Los paquetes están dentro del almacén. 

Wally se colocó a su lado, echando un vistazo a través de los binoculares antes de devolvérselos. —Entendido, —dijo mientras se deslizaba los goggles sobre la cara. —Kaldur dijo que necesitamos evidencia, ¿pero tienen alguna idea de lo que eso significa? 

—Estamos tratando de conectar la fabricación y distribución de la droga con Luthor, — respondió Dick. — Si puedes obtener la información de envío de los contenedores y encontrar cualquier cosa que indiqué cómo se está enviando a los dealers, eso será suficiente para iniciar una investigación oficial. 

—Entendido, — Wally asintió. 

Artemis extendió el brazo, su mano rodeó el brazo de Dick jalandolo hacia arriba. —Vamos, debemos volver a la Bionave .

— Cierto, cierto, — balbuceó Dick mientras se levantaba del césped. Tan pronto como Artemis lo soltó para saltar sobre el arroyo, otra mano tomó su lugar en su otro brazo. Dick se detuvo en frío, volteo y sus botas se resbalaron en la tierra húmeda. — Wally, ¿qué…?

—Deberíamos … eeh, —la voz de Wally era débil. Aunque la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta, sus ojos tapados por sus goggles, Dick podía ver un poco el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Su expresión era ilegible. —Deberíamos… ya sabes… hablar sobre lo qué pasó. No justo ahora, obviamente, pero…

—¿Para qué?— espetó Dick. —Dijiste lo que tenías que decir perfectamente claro. 

Wally rechino los dientes, —  _ Dick _ yo solo…

Pero Dick ya se había sacudido del agarre del velocista antes que que este pudiese terminar. Cruzó el arroyo, corriendo hacia los arbustos sin mirar atrás. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado, extendiendo calor a lo largo de su pecho. El exabrupto lo sorprendió, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca, hizo que su cabeza flotara y sus piernas temblaran. Se le dió la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, Wally había tratado de abrirse y Dick solamente… se cerró por completo. Entró en pánico, no quería tener que  _ lidiar  _ con nada de esto. 

  
  


Dick se desconecto completamente mientras atravesaba el bosque. Artemis aún estaba muy por delante de él, una figura verde lejana que se abría paso entre arbustos y ramas de árboles. La Bionave había aterrizado más lejos y tendrían que encontrar su propia salida del complejo hasta que el resto del equipo terminara sus objetivos. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado avanzando por el bosque, pero fue lo suficiente como para que de repente escuchar la voz de Wally en su mente lo conmocionara. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, logrando dar un giro y aterrizar agachado.

_ “Uh, ¿chicos? Hay un problema menor,”  _ dijo el velocista. 

Kaldur fue el primero en responder.  _ “¿Qué sucede?" _

_ “Digo, no es nada que afecte el plan, pero… ¿todos lo paquetes que estábamos rastreando? Han sido estampados como rechazados. Lex Corp los está devolviendo, ellos no los ordenaron.” _

_ “Continuaremos conforme al plan y tomaremos nota de esto,”  _ respondió Kaldur.  _ “Independientemente de eso, debemos destruir los componentes clave de la droga." _

_ “Ese es el otro problema,” dijo Wally. “Las órdenes en las etiquetas dicen que se enviaron ocho cajas a estas instalaciones. Aquí solo hay siete. Y eso es para cada uno de los componentes.” _

Deteniéndose para escuchar y recuperar el aliento, Dick pronto comenzó a dejar de prestar atención a la conversación mientras esta pasaba por su mente. Las voces se distanciaron, a un lugar donde podía pensar libremente sin la intercepción telepática. Obviamente alguien había usado a Lex Corp como cubierta para su propia orden, lo más probable era que hubiesen hackeado su sistema para realizar el pedido. Era la estafa perfecta. No solamente el pago era hecho por una compañía que probablemente no lo notaría, pero si un tercero, como la Liga, se enterara de la operación, no pensarían en otro que no fuera Luthor para hacerlo.

No simplemente eso, pero… todo este escenario estaba comenzado a oler a su última misión en Cadmus. Un objetivo de alta prioridad se pierde sin dejar rastro, algo que en primer lugar no parecía pertenecer ahí, a pocas horas de que ellos fueran a buscarlo. 

No había tiempo para alertar a los demás. O al menos fue lo que se dijo Dick a sí mismo. Girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia los almacenes de Lex Corp. No había avanzado ni siquiera un kilómetro cuando un crujir en el bosque a su derecha llamó su atención. Dick dio una marometa para detenerse y se quedó abajo en el suelo, escondiéndose con facilidad mientras observaba al mismo asesino encapuchado de Cadmus saltar entre los árboles. No estaba cargando una caja entera, pero si llamaba un saco grande colgando de su espalda. No era exagerado asumir que la bolsa contenía los componentes para la droga. 

Dick se detuvo. A su izquierda podía ver el humo y las flamas alzarse desde el primer fuego que Wally había iniciado. Frente a él, la figura encapuchada estaba haciendo su huida. Dick la siguió. 

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Wally había regresado a la Bionave justo cuando la segunda explosión hizo eco en la distancia. Las etiquetas de envío y algunos otros documentos que recuperó de las oficinas estaban bajo su brazo, se aproximó a la nave camuflada, sin la imagen termal de sus cámara. La nave lograba ocultar la mayor parte de sus señales térmicas, pero él había aprendido que sí dejaba un contorno tenue. Al acercarse , tocó dos veces en la carcasa, hizo una pausa, y después tocó tres veces más. Con la clave reconocida, Artemis abrió la rampa desde dentro, el interior de la Bionave pareció materializarse de la nada. 

Wally entró, cambió su uniforme del modo sigiloso, subió los goggles a su cabeza y se preparó para arrojar los documentos y dirigirse directo a su asiento para evitar el contacto con Dick en el vuelo de regreso a casa. En teoría un plan perfecto. Sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado por una Artemis con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente pálida. 

—Pensé que eras Robin, —dijo. 

Wally soltó los documentos, tambaleándose hacia ella. Las simples palabras de la arquera fueron suficientes para sentirlas enrollarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello. —¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba justo tras de mí, — contestó Artemis. Su voz era ronca y se quebraba de la manera en que hacía cuando estaba molesta. —Estábamos regresando juntos, y él solo… se atraso. Estaba tardando una eternidad, pensé que estabas con él. 

A Wally se le cayó el estómago. —¿Y no le dijiste a nadie? ¿No regresaste a buscarlo? 

—¡Es  _ Robin _ !— razonó Artemis. —¡Sabes como es! Siempre está desapareciendo, ¡¿quien sabe que estaba haciendo?!

Wally volteo hacia el bosque. — ¡Mierda!— maldijo por lo bajo. Colocando nuevamente sus goggles sobre su rostro, corrió hacia la línea de árboles. Con cada paso sonico, podía sentir su intestino revolviendo su bilis.

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Dick siguió al asesino a través del bosque, recorriendo el mismo camino hacia el césped donde se había recostado antes. Mientras se movían el arroyo se fue convirtiendo en un riachuelo, cayendo más hacia las gargantas rocosas y creciendo más hasta que dividirse en un barranco corriendo hacia el océano. Sin embargo, no llegaron tan lejos. Justo cuando el olor a agua salada se hacía más fuerte, el asesino giró y comenzó a dirigirse al norte. La figura encapuchada lo llevó a otro edificio, casi idéntico a los demás en las instalaciones de Luthor, solo que un poco más descuidado. Abandonado, diría incluso. Perfecto.

Era, más evidente cuando Dick se acercó, mucho más alto que el resto, y escondido detrás de unos almacenes abandonados. El asesino que había estado siguiendo se adelantó, escalando el lado del edificio más alto como si no fuera la gran cosa. En la cima Dick apenas podía distinguir un grupo de figuras idénticas de pie esperando alrededor de un helicóptero. Parecía que estaban a punto de despegar. 

No estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar su oportunidad, Dick salió corriendo hacia el concreto, disparó su gancho de agarre al tejado y se lanzó al aire. A mitad del vuelo, sacó un batarang, lanzándolo con toda su fuerza y precisión. Para su éxito, se quedó pegado a la base del helicóptero justo cuando despegaba. No podía evitar que los componentes de la droga se escaparan, pero claro que podía rastrearlos.

Ahora a lidiar con la plaga presente.

Antes de que pudiese terminar de escalar el edificio, uno de los asesinos restantes sacó lo que parecía una katana de una funda en su espalda y cortó el cable con una facilidad inquietante. Dick se agarró de la orilla de una ventana antes de que pudiera caer. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, se impulsó hacia adentro, cayendo en el piso de una oficina que no había sido tocada desde finales de los noventa. Dick se recostó sobre su espalda por un momento para recuperar el aliento, un error estúpido de su parte. Su cabeza no estaba lo suficientemente despejada para esto.

Antes de poder reaccionar, otro asesino encapuchado se impulsó a través de la ventana abierta. Dick jadeó, apenas logrando salir del camino antes de que el hombre lo pisoteara. Poniéndose de pie al otro lado de la habitación, Dick se recuperó y se puso en posición de pelea. 

Pero el hombre no se movió. Por primera vez, Dick le dio una buena mirada. Su uniforme gritaba Liga de las Sombras, pero las garras de latón en sus dedos y la máscara con ojos redondos no se ajustaban a la descripción. No había mucho más que observar. Sin aviso ni vacilación, el asesino sacó de su cinturón un gran explosivo. Su pulgar estaba suspendido sobre el detonador. 

Dick no se iba a quedar para averiguar si realmente se explotaría a sí mismo solo para cubrir una estafa. 

Lanzándose fuera del cuarto, Dick corrió a la escalera más cercana justo cuando la explosión vibró a través del edificio. Logró llegar justamente antes que le la puerta a su espalda volará de sus bisagras y saliera una gran bola de fuego. Dick tomó su arma de agarre, un nuevo gancho había sido reemplazado automáticamente al disparar hacia arriba, tratando de ganarle a la explosión. Podía sentir una temperatura mordaz a través de su uniforme, el calor asaba su piel expuesta y amenazaba con alcanzarlo. Aunque el fuego no alcanzó la altura del edificio. Cuando la bola de fuego perdió impulsó, Dick fue capaz de poner más distancia entre ellos. Alcanzando la puerta de acceso de la azotea en la parte superior, pateó las bisagras para abrirla.

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el edificio comenzara a caerse por el daño estructural. Por supuesto, aunque tenía toda la intención de largarse de ahí, estaba el obstáculo menor de que el segundo asesino lo estaba esperando en la cima. 

Dick no tenía tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Al momento en el que vio al otro hombre encapuchado, se lanzó hacia él para atacar. Su patada giratoria fue bloqueada fácilmente, pero Dick logró dar una vuelta hacia atrás y aterrizar de pie. El asesino reaccionó rápidamente, sacó dos sai y corrió hacia Dick. El hombre se movió como si no tuviese huesos en su cuerpo. Fue solo entonces que Dick recordó la afirmación de M'gann de que no eran humanos ni estaban vivos.

Dick giró fuera del camino cuando las cuchillas cortaron el aire donde había estado su cuello. Metiendo la mano en su cinturón, sacó un taser de alto voltaje, solo para que el dispositivo fuera pateado dolorosamente de sus manos antes de que pudiese activarlo. Dick apretó los dientes, parándose en sus manos para impulsarse en el aire y lanzar una patada alta en la mandíbula de su atacante. El movimiento efectivamente le quitó la máscara. El metal y la tela rodaron por el tejado, llenando el misterioso silencio con nada más que el ruido del fuego de abajo y el sonido de la máscara al caer. El cuello del hombre… o criatura… se acomodó desde el ángulo sobrenatural en el que había estado colgando hacia atrás, revelando su rostro blanco como un cadáver con nudosos mechones de cabello negro sobresaliendo de manera desigual de su cabeza. Dick resistió el impulso de vomitar. 

Por el momento logró defenderse, bloqueando el sai y evadiendo al asesino. Sin embargo, Dick sabía que eso no iba a durar. Se estaba cansando. En un último esfuerzo pudo acertar una patada en el pecho de la criatura, impulsándose hacia atrás dando una voltereta y aterrizando junto a su teaser. Jalando el gatillo, logró clavarle los cables eléctricos, mandando un alto nivel de voltaje a la imitación de cuerpo. La criatura soltó un horrible chillido agudo antes de, por fin, colapsar. 

Dick no estaba lejos de hacer lo mismo. Hundiéndose de rodillas, se preparó y luchó para recuperar el aliento. Su boca estaba seca, mientras que una abundante cantidad de sudor escurría por su frente y empapaba su cabello. Era una noche silenciosa. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que necesitaba levantarse, que el edificio iba a colapsar, pero su cuerpo simplemente no podía encontrar la fuerza para moverse. Y entonces… 

— **_¡Robin!_ **

Alzó la vista, y la criatura estaba parada frente a él, con el rostro petrificado e inexpresivo y la boca abierta en un rugido silencioso mientras levantaba su sai sobre su cabeza. Dick no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El sai bajó. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, el sai cayó y nunca dio en el blanco. Un borrón dorado y escarlata pasó frente a sus ojos, y en el espacio de un parpadeo, la criatura fue arrojada por la orilla del edificio. Cuando los colores en movimiento se detuvieron y el mundo pareció desacelerarse, Dick de pronto se encontró mirando a Wally mientras esté patinaba tratando de detenerse después de lanzar a su atacante sobre el techo.

Wally estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Su impulso aún lo empujaba hacia adelante, pero hacia delante significaba una caída de quince metros. Cuando Wally se inclinó sobre el borde, el corazón de Dick se detuvo en seco.

—¡No! —se apresuró hacia él, inclinándose sobre la orilla con su mano estirada. Sus dedos se rozaron, pero no fue suficiente. 

Wally  _ cayó. _

Dick miró desde lo alto, impotente y aterrorizado, y Wally  _ cayo.  _ No podía verlo a través del espeso humo, los colores brillantes de su uniforme desvaneciéndose en un instante mortal. 

Las voces en su cabeza se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y Dick no podía oírse a sí mismo gritando sobre el rugir del fuego y sus compañeros aterrizando en el techo tras de él. Podía oír a Conner hablándole vagamente, pero Dick no podía  _ escuchar, _ solamente podía oír el fuego y su corazón en sus oídos peleando por el dominio mientras un frío pánico surgía por sus venas. 

Un brazo rodeó su torso y lo jaló. Dick trato de luchar contra ello, para volver a la orilla, hacia  _ Wally cayendo.  _ Inevitablemente Conner era demasiado fuerte, pero Dick peleo, gritando y revolviéndose mientras el Kryptoniano saltaba del edificio. Saltando grandes distancias, Conner lo llevo dentro del bosque y lejos del edificio. Dick miró por encima de su hombro mientras el fuego consumía todo, la estructura colapsando en una nube de humo y escombros. 

Cuando Conner finalmente se detuvo, aterrizó en el claro, el resto del equipo estaba esperando fuera de la Bionave en modo visible. 

En el momento en el que Conner soltó a Dick, este colapsó, cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras luchaba por respirar. —Tenemos que… — tosió, sin prestarle atención al humo que había llenado sus pulmones en el techo. —Tenemos que regresar, tenemos que salvar a Wally, ¡tenemos que regresar! — divagó. 

Una mano en su hombro no le sirvió de consuelo. Dick no podía pensar lo suficientemente claro como para darse cuenta de la figura arrodillada frente a él, tratando de enderezarlo. —Rob… ey, oye, ¡Robin! Robin, cálmate, vamos. Respira, soy… ¡Robin, estoy aquí! 

La cabeza de Dick se levantó de golpe. Wally lo agarraba de los hombros. Cubierto de manchas de hollín y un poco maltrecho, pero estaba allí. Aunque Dick seguía temblando. —Te caíste,— jadeó. 

Wally asintió. —Yo… si, pero Rocket me atrapó. Estoy… 

Dick no dejó que terminara. En un instante sus brazos se encontraban rodeando a Wally en un fuerte agarre. Se aferró a él lo más cerca posible, con la barbilla en su hombro, los ojos muy abiertos con la mirada aterrada clavada en el fuego distante que se elevaba sobre las copas de los árboles.

— _ Caíste.  _

Wally no respondió. Por una vez, pareció darse cuenta que las palabras no eran necesarias. Dudando por un momento, suspiro y se sentó en sus piernas, permitiendo que Dick se recargará en él de una mejor forma. Sus brazos lo rodearon, sosteniéndolo para tranquilizarlo. No le dijo que todo estaba bien, ni que no se preocupara. 

El equipo observó el intercambio, compartiendo miradas de confusión y simpatía.

—Tal vez fue expuesto a la toxina del Gas del Miedo, — Kaldur rompió el silencio. 

—No, — Wally respondió inmediatamente. Su tono era suave, comprensivo. — No, solo… confía en mí. No es eso. — Lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

En la Bionave Dick y Wally se sentaron juntos de camino a casa. Nadie dijo nada al respecto. 

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Esa noche Wally durmió con la ventana abierta. Aún olía un poco a hoguera. Después de regresar a casa, justo antes de medianoche, se duchó y no hizo nada más que colapsar en su cama. Cuando llegó, su madre ya estaba dormida y su padre estaba en la sala viendo televisión. Realmente no le dijo más que unas pocas palabras rápidas antes de seguir su propio camino. Solo un "¿cómo fue la misión?" y "estuvo bien". Rutina.

La cabeza de Wally tocó la almohada y se quedó dormido. Sintió como si solo hubiese parpadeado antes que que un zumbido en su mesa de noche lo despertara. Wally se dio la vuelta con un gruñido, tallándose lo ojos y parpadeando al brillo verde de su, repentinamente-muy-brillante, reloj-alarma. 2:03am. Un poco lento al despertar, su mirada se posó en su teléfono. Lo tomó, la pantalla cobró vida.

Llamada Entrante: Dickhead

Aún medio dormido, Wally se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, boca arriba y se llevó el teléfono al oído. —¿Hola? —carraspeó. No hubo respuesta al otro lado. Wally frunció el ceño y nuevamente se pasó la mano por el rostro. —¿Dick?

—Lo siento, esto… hum, esto es estúpido. —La voz de Dick estaba quebrada, solo un poco aguda.

Despertando cada vez un poco más, Wally se enderezó y se recargó en la cabecera. —No, no viejo, está bien ¿qué sucede? 

Dick hizo una pausa. Wally casi podía oír su respiración. — Pesadilla. Fue tonta, —contestó. Wally no necesitaba ninguna aclaración al respecto. No se requería mucho esfuerzo para averiguar de que había tratado. — Probablemente aún estaba medio dormido al llamar. 

—Bueno, para ser justos, yo estaba medio dormido cuando conteste, —respondió Wally con una risa silenciosa. Dick rió en el otro extremo, su tono apagado, no del todo allí. Wally sintió que su pecho se calentaba.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato. Wally podía escuchar a Dick tragar. —Lo están reportando como un accidente.

Wally frunció el ceño. —¿Eh?

—Las explosiones en Lex Corp. Las reportaron como un accidente, algo sobre tuberías de gas defectuosas a través de varios edificios. Bruce no sabe si Luthor sospecha algo pero… por ahora parece que la libramos. 

—Claro, —Wally suspiro. —Supongo que eso está bien.

—Si… entonces, eh… de cualquier forma, ¿cómo me encontraron?

—Vimos la explosión. Contigo, generalmente, eso es un buen delator. — Dick volvió a reír cansadamente, y Wally tuvo que respirar hondo para evitar que su corazón saltara. Dejo que que su mirada se desviara hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna caía en cascada a través de las persianas, formando líneas en sus mantas. Se parecía más a los barrotes de una prisión. Respiró el aire de medianoche. A través de su puerta, podía escuchar a su padre roncando perezosamente con el televisor en volumen bajo. —Sin ofender, pero en este momento no quiero hablar sobre la misión. 

—Eso es justo. Lo siento, —contestó Dick. Siguió otra pausa y luego… —  _ Yo  _ lo siento, Wally. 

—Yo también lo siento, — murmuró Wally. Abajo se escuchó el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose al tocar el piso, Wally se sobresaltó un poco. Su papá probablemente había dejado caer su botella de cerveza. A veces se dormía con ella en las manos. Wally no le presto atención. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. — ¿Es raro que… como que te extrañe? 

—No realmente, — contestó Dick. Los dos hablaban apenas por encima de un susurro. Cada palabra murmurada por Dick provocaba que un hormigueo pasara por la cabeza de Wally y hacia sus hombros. —Como que también te extraño. — Al otro lado de la línea Dick bostezo. Con cada momento que pasaba, Wally podía notar que el chico estaba más próximo a quedarse dormido. 

—Entonces, — Wally comenzó después de otra pausa corta, — ¿por qué llamaste? 

—Realmente no lo pensé. Fue la primera cosa que hice. — Volvió a bostezar. — Quería oír tu voz. 

Wally sintió como si fuera a estallar. No en una explosión, como que ya se estaba hartando de esas, más bien como si simplemente fuera a… evaporarse, como si cada partícula en su cuerpo se separará para irse volando por la ventana. —¿Si? —farfulló. — Yo, uh… Mira Dick, yo se que lo arruine. Creo que… creo que los dos estamos un poco jodidos. Pero, quiero decir, ¿creo que eso está bien? O… podemos hacer que esté bien. Eso quiero, de cualquier forma. En el baile, simplemente me asusté, ¿sabes? Y ya no quiero extrañarte a causa de ello … o, a causa de nada. Yo solo… ¿Dick? 

La respiración del otro chico se había nivelado en el otro extremo de la línea. Wally podía oír cada inhalación suave sobre el micrófono. Dick se había quedado dormido simplemente escuchando su voz. Wally asimiló ese hecho, sintiéndose un poco como si pudiera hundirse directamente en el piso justo ahora. El velocista suspiró, tomándose un momento más largo del necesario para simplemente escuchar a Dick respirar. —Buenas noches… —murmuró cuando finalmente terminó la llamada.

Llevando el teléfono a su regazo, Wally bajo el brillo al mínimo y descubrió que aún tenía que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz. Abriendo sus contactos, busco entre ellos hasta encontrar a la única persona en el mundo con la que podía hablar en este momento. También era probablemente la persona que podría, y lo haría, matarlo por mandarle mensajes a las 2am. Envió un único mensaje.

“Roy. A Y U D A. WW” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La burla de Wally hacia Raquel sobre el cohete es porque es parte de la canción de Los Pequeños Einsteins.  
> **Cuando le dice "cretino" en el original usa la palabra "Dick"
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Parece ser que Wally ya está aceptado sus sentimientos.   
> Recuerden dejar comentarios y Kudos.


	5. Arcade & Milkshakes & Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally visita a Roy para que éste le ayude con sus problemas sentimentales, pero un mensaje cambiara sus planes.

  
  
  
  


Wally sintió la pintura despegarse bajo sus nudillos cuando tocó la puerta. Las hojuelas se perdieron en la alfombra verde del pasillo. Honestamente, no era como si este fuese el lugar más sórdido en Star City… pero Wally podía ver porque alguien de 19 años con un trabajo de salario mínimo podía pagarlo. El timbre de la puerta principal estaba roto, permitiendo que Wally entrará directamente. Por lo menos estaba mayormente limpio, no olía horrible, aunque tal vez los cinco millones de aromatizantes glade que estaban alineados en los pasillos tuviesen que ver algo con eso. Y no tenía elevador.

Los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se oían más claros, la sutiles vibraciones se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que finalmente se oyó el ruido de una cadena y la puerta se abrió. Roy estaba dentro, observando a su amigo de pies a cabeza. —Te ves de la mierda, hombre. — Fue todo lo que dijo.

Wally puso los ojos en blanco. —Gracias, no me había dado cuenta. — Aunque era verdad. Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior … y la noche anterior a esa. Había pasado una semana desde la última misión del equipo. Todo el fiasco y los eventos que lo precedieron habían estado carcomiendo su mente. Wally estaba bastante perturbado por ello. Cuando le envió el mensaje a Roy rogando por ayuda, ésta había sido la fecha más cercana en la que ambos estaban libres para pasar el rato. Así que Wally tomó el tubo Zeta a Star City, ansioso por salir de su casa e ir a algún lugar donde pudiese pensar claro sin la presencia de sus padres que hacían que el aire se sintiera pesado. Al menos aquí solo estaba el olor artificial a “Brisa Hawaiana”. O al menos Wally creía que era artificial. Nunca había ido a Hawaii. 

Roy solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Wally, dándole una palmada en el hombro para guiarlo dentro. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Roy volvió a poner la cadena. Aparentemente también él notaba que el lugar era un poco sórdido. 

—Para eso estoy aquí. O más bien, para eso estás tú aquí, —Roy se encogió de hombros, mientras señalaba vagamente a la pila de zapatos en un tapete de hule junto a la puerta para que Wally se quitará los suyos. 

El departamento de Roy era, sorprendentemente, bastante agradable. Era obvio que se había esforzado en ello. Wally podía ver los lugares en donde había parchado algunos hoyos en la pared y luego había pintado sobre ellos. El borde del piso estaba golpeado, y había dos bombillas en el techo que estaban fundidas, pero no estaba mal. Roy mantenía un viejo sofá apuntó de morir, le había lavado las manchas, y había hecho una mesa de café con bases de madera y cajas de leche. Era una de esas cosas que Wally no podía decir si se  _ suponía  _ debían lucir desgastadas, una de esas cosas a la moda, o si simplemente era de segunda mano. Probablemente lo último. 

Era algo raro; saber que uno de sus amigos tenía casa propia. Roy solo era unos tres años mayor que él, pero había estado bastante decidido a mantenerse por sí solo tan pronto cumpliera dieciocho años. Wally trató de no parecer muy incómodo cuando entró en la sala de estar, viendo a su alrededor, a los arrugados posters en la paredes. Mierda, incluso tenía una  _ planta _ bajo la ventana. Uno de esos cactus que eran imposibles de matar, pero  _ aún así… _

—Así que, — dijo Roy sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía a la cocina, — parece que estás bastante jodido. 

Wally metió las manos en sus bolsillos. — Realmente estás empeñado en ser El Capitán Obviedad, ¿no?

—Solo me aseguro de que estamos en la misma página. —replicó Roy. Wally se acercó a él, recargándose en la encimera de la cocina. — ¿Han hablado desde la semana pasada? 

Wally se encogió de hombros. — Hemos mensajeado, pero, digo… ¿no como lo hacemos normalmente? Al menos no tan seguido. Y cuando lo hacemos, es como si ninguno de nosotros supiera qué decir. Te estoy diciendo, hombre, mi cabeza explotará pronto si no descubro qué demonios se supone que debo hacer. La fiesta esa de la Liga del Cuatro de Julio es mañana, y Dick va a estar allí. Soy hombre muerto. 

—Me lo imagino, — asintió Roy. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, los engranajes girando en su cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo consolar a su amigo. Finalmente, simplemente se encogió de hombros. —¿Quieres una cerveza? — preguntó. Antes de que Wally pudiese responder, Roy abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a rebuscar. Wally no podía ver mucho más allá de contenedores de comida para llevar. 

Wally frunció el ceño, confundido. —Viejo, tengo 16. 

—Cierto, cierto, no estaba pensando, —dijo Roy, de espaldas a Wally mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador. Se dio la vuelta, cerrando de una patada la puerta y dándole en su lugar una lata de sidra. 

Wally tomó la lata verde girándola, antes de mirar a su amigo. Al final, simplemente se encogió de hombros y la abrió. Honestamente, no estaba nada mal. Raspaba un poco, pero sabía como a un fuerte jugo de manzana con un sabor malo al final. Sacó la lengua, un temblor lo recorrió desde su cuello y bajo por su columna al darle la vuelta a la lata para leer la etiqueta — ¿Cómo consigues esto, siquiera? No eres legal. 

Roy rió entre dientes cuando destapó una botella de cerveza y le dio un trago. —Soy legal en Canadá.

—¿De verdad fuiste hasta Canadá solo por algo de alcohol?

—No.

— Entonces, cómo… — Wally sacudió la cabeza. Honestamente, no quería saber. Pequeñas cosas como esta perdían su significado cuando salvaban el mundo cada otra semana. Tomó otro trago de su sidra. —Como sea. ¿Se supone que esto ayude?

Roy negó con la cabeza. Dejando su cerveza en el la barra, se dio la vuelta y abrió el refrigerador otra vez. — En realidad no, — contestó. — Vamos a tomar un trago, comer un poco de pizza fría y tu puedes sacar tu frustración en algunos videojuegos. Es la mejor forma de lidiar con los problemas en las relaciones. 

Wally frunció el ceño. — Dick y yo no estamos  _ en _ una relación. 

—Y ese es tu problema. 

Wally no tenía muchas ganas de responder a eso. Estaba demasiado desprevenido al ver a Roy sacar una cantidad obscena de pizza. Debía de haber cinco cajas apiladas. —¿De dónde carajos sacaste todo eso?

Roy se encogió de hombros, pasado junto a Wally para ir a la sala. — Del trabajo. Déjan que me lleve las sobras. 

Wally hizo un gesto burlón al seguirlo. —¿Ahora eres el Chico de la Pizza?— A cambio recibió un golpe en el hombro. Touché. 

Dejándose caer sobre el cojín del sillón, Wally suspiró y comenzó a subir los pies a la mesa. El resultado; tan pronto como sus talones tocaron la madera, casi derribó toda la estructura. Roy se apresuró a apartar sus piernas. —Cuidado, — espetó. 

Así que, definitivamente, de segunda mano. 

Wally bajo los pies, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Su sarcasmo al respecto solo pareció molestar más a Roy. Wally realmente no tenía ganas de que lo echaran después de estar ahí solo diez minutos, así que se relajo. —Entonces, ¿cuáles tienes?

Aunque Wally podía notar que Roy aún estaba tentado a golpearlo nuevamente, el chico mayor pareció contenerse. Caminando hacia su tele, Roy se acuclilló enfrente de un viejo gabinete y comenzó a rebuscar entre un desastroso montón de juegos y cables. 

—¿Assassin’s Creed?

Wally se enderezó rápidamente. —Viejo, ¿tienes el nuevo? ¿El Revelations? ¡Ni siquiera ha salido! 

Roy se dio la vuelta con una mirada inexpresiva e hizo un gesto señalando su departamento. -¿Te parece que tengo un juego que no ha salido? No. Es Brotherhood. 

—Ya acabe ese, —Wally frunció el ceño. 

Roy le lanzó la caja del juego a su cabeza. —Entonces no deberías tener ningún problema. 

El juego no era para dos jugadores, así que terminaron reanudándolo desde donde lo había dejado Roy, y se pasaban el control cada vez que alguno moría. Lo cual, a pesar de la confianza de Wally, era seguido. Mientras tanto, los dos se atiborrarón de pizza fría y sus respectivas bebidas. En raras ocasiones a Wally le habían permitido tomar traguitos de vino y cerveza en reuniones familiares, pero nunca una bebida de verdad. Honestamente se sentía un poco mareado y suelto. Como si cualquier débil filtro verbal que tenía, se estuviese tomando una hermosa siesta. En retrospectiva, ese era probablemente el punto.

—Así que, —gruñó Roy mientras hacía saltar a el personaje sobre una pared,— todo esto comenzó porque lo invitaste a tu baile escolar, y cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco intensas te asustaste. Corriste a mojarte la cara, regresaste y el estaba afuera arruinando una transacción. ¿Y exactamente por qué te enfureciste?

Wally hizo un sonido quejumbroso, hundiéndose más en el hueco que había hecho con su cuerpo en el sillón. — Porque … las cosas estaban casi…  _ pasando,  _ y si, necesitaba un respiro, pero él simplemente me abandonó. Digo, como que yo lo abandoné primero, siendo justos probablemente pude haberlo manejado mucho mejor. Estaba confundido, pero él estaba actuando como si nada de eso importase. No sé, —se encogió de hombros. 

Roy asintió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron pegados a la pantalla. El cable que conectaba el Xbox a la tele hacía falso de vez en cuando y tenía que darle golpecitos con el pie para acomodarlo. 

— ¿Lo hizo? ¿Importaba?

—No lo sé, — suspiró Wally. — Dijo estar enojado porque yo estaba coqueteando… lo cuaaaal es cierto.

—Tal vez, —comenzó a decir Roy, —él pensó que era más que simplemente ustedes dos pasando el rato. — Cuando Wally no respondió, Roy finalmente miró al chico sentado a su lado. —¿Lo era?

Wally solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente, de pronto incapaz de hacer contacto visual. —No se.

—Tonterías. 

Wally gimió exasperado, alzando sus manos en el aire en un gesto de frustración mientras finalmente se encogió en los cojines el sofá lo suficiente como para deslizarse y terminar metido entre la mesa de café y el sillón.

—¡No lo se! Digo, está bien, pensé que tal vez algo  _ más  _ que sólo ser amigos podría salir de ello. Pero cuando baje y vi la reacción de mi papá, yo solo, como que entre en pánico. Papá realmente no  _ dijo  _ nada, simplemente podía notar como estaba incómodo con la idea de que llevara solo a Dick a un baile cuando el resto de mis amigos llevaban a sus citas. Estaba comportándose todo estoico y juicioso al respecto, así que ...me paniquee, traté de disimular, ¿sabes?

Roy escucho, aunque su exasperación con la inhabilidad de Wally para llegar al punto se estaba volviendo cada vez más aparente. —Pero si lo invitaste como tú cita.

—…Si.

—Te gusta. 

—Lo se. 

Roy dejó el control. Deslizándose del sillón, imitó la posición de Wally entre el sillón y la mesa se café. Wally no podía verlo a los ojos, pero no tenía que mirarlo para sentir un raro y gentil entendimiento emanar de su amigo. La mano de Roy se posó ligeramente en su hombro. —Pero, ¿sabes que eso está bien? 

Wally no respondió. Por un largo momento, el único ruido era el sonido de fondo del juego y el zumbido del aire acondicionado debajo de la ventana trabajando horas extras. Wally apretó los labios y se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si tratara de formar una respuesta coherente, pero no pudo. Un estruendo metálico y un cambio en la música finalmente rompieron el silencio constante, dirigiendo la atención de Wally hacia la tele. 

—Te moriste, viejo. Es mi turno. 

Roy frunció el ceño, una discusión formándose en su lengua, pero al final se quedó callado. Resopló, levantándose para llevar una de las cajas de pizza vacías al bote de reciclaje. Wally ya se había terminado toda una pizza el sólo. Una de las que tenía piña, así que era  _ más  _ que bienvenido a comerla toda. Roy agarro otra cerveza ya que estaba en la cocina, observando distraídamente a Wally recargado en el sillón. 

—Pensé que se suponía que tenías reflejos rápidos como el rayo. Apestas en este juego.

Wally frunció el ceño ante la pantalla. — Es que estoy oxidado, dame un minuto. 

Su minuto solo duró el ataque de un maloso. Wally arrojó el control al sillón tras de él para que Roy tomará su turno. Enderezandose, se dejó caer de vuelta en los cojines, dándose cuenta de que era, de hecho, mucho más cómodo que el piso.

—¡Aunque no es solamente eso! —se quejó.

Roy solo lo miró por un momento. —¿Qué? 

—Quiero decir que el problema no es solo…  _ eso,  _ ¿sabes? — continuó Wally. — Digo,  _ se _ que no hay nada de malo en ello, es solo que… — eso no era siempre suficiente. No quería meterse en ese tema. Era otro asunto complicado. —Dick es mi  _ mejor amigo.  _ Él… viejo, pensé que se suponía que eras un maestro arquero, ni siquiera puedes darle a un matón. 

Roy le dio un codazo en el costado. —Es física ficticia, púdrete, —gruñó. — ¿Decías? 

Wally se rascó la nuca. —Él significa mucho para mi, Roy. Me  _ gusta _ , mucho, pero no quiero que nada cambie. O... sí quiero, quiero que seamos  _ más,  _ pero no quiero  _ nosotros  _ cambiemos. ¿Tiene sentido? 

—Vagamente, —asintió Roy. —Suena como que estás jodido. 

Wally considero que la única respuesta apropiada era agarrar la almohada más cercana, pegársela al rostro y gritar en ella. Roy simplemente lo dejó hacerlo, completamente sin inmutarse por sus disparates. Cuando Wally se sintió suficientemente liberado de su frustración, al menos por el momento, dejó caer la almohada al suelo. 

—Todo esto es culpa de Dick por sus estúpidos ojos azules y su risa tonta y ese maldito _ bálsamo labial sabor chicle. _

—¿Él qué? 

—No importa. 

Roy puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, te digo una idea loca. Qué tal si, en vez de lloriquear en mi sillón y quejarte de tus problemas conmigo, ¿vas y  _ hablas _ con Dick? 

Wally se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, una mirada que hablaba de inminente fracaso y condena. —Esa el la peor idea que he oído en mi vida. 

Roy, milagrosamente, logró evitar agarrar esa almohada de nuevo y asfixiar al chico. Eventualmente la conversación comenzó a apagarse, con Wally aún demasiado confundido para ser coherente y la paciencia de Roy agotándose. Así era mejor para ambos. Estaba planeado que Wally durmiera en casa de Roy, sus padres ya le habían dado permiso. Su papá incluso pareció feliz sobre ello. Roy era un “verdadero joven hombre”, según él. Tal vez sería una buena influencia para Wally. Evidentemente, se refería a otra cosa, porque los dos eran adolescentes menores de edad en un apartamento maltrecho en medio de Star City. Un ejemplar modelo a seguir. 

Después de sólo otra hora de estar jugando, pararon para ver Silent Hill. A Wally, como Roy sabía después de años de amistad, no le sentaban bien las películas de terror. Involucraban demasiado horror lento y sustos que hacían saltar, evidentemente él no podía lidiar bien con eso. La ventaja, es que Roy pensó que eso haría que Wally se callara y olvidara sus problemas por un rato. Consiguió el efecto deseado, con Wally enfocando su energía en devorar otra caja de pizza y recitando en silencio “no entres ahí, no entres ahí, no entres ahí” como si los personajes pudiesen oírlo. 

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando Wally finalmente sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. La película estaba a punto de terminar, alcanzando el clímax en la escena de la iglesia. Estaba tan absorto en la película, casi temeroso de apartar la vista (había estado abrazando la almohada por la última hora), así que estuvo a punto de ignorarlo. Cuando sintió la vibración nuevamente, por fin metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono. La pantalla se sentía como una luz cegadora en la obscuridad del departamento de Roy, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas sobre las ventanas. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras enfocaba el mensaje. 

[Contacto: Dickhead]

“Hay noche gratis de juego en Galaxy Palace. ¿Te unes? DG”

El corazón de Wally dio un saltó tan solo de ver el nombre de contacto en su pantalla, acompañado por una pequeña foto en círculo de la cara de Dick sonriéndole.

—Ve, — dijo Roy incluso antes de Wally apartase la vista de su teléfono. 

—¿Acabas de leer mis mensajes sobre mi hombro? — lo acusó Wally. 

—No, —gruñó Roy, — simplemente te quedaste mirando tu teléfono como un idiota por un minuto y medio. No se necesita mucho poder mental para averiguar quién es. No me estás abandonando, hombre. Adelante, ve.

Wally sonrió. No necesito decir nada para expresar su gratitud, y siendo honestos, probablemente Roy lo prefería así. Salto del sillón, se dirigió hacia la puerta y estaba bajando las escaleras de concreto en cuestión de segundos. Le estaba costando cada pizca considerable de autocontrol que tenía para no usar su velocidad real, pero eso quería decir que no la estaba forzando. El tubo Zeta de Star City estaba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, escondido en una puerta de emergencia de una tienda de surf abandonada. Wally se detuvo súbitamente en el callejón y miró a su alrededor mientras marcaba las coordenadas de Gotham. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no saltar de un pie a otro mientras esperaba que la maldita cosa lo autenticase y lo dejara entrar.

Había algo inequívocamente  _ extraño _ sobre entrar en un lugar bajo la dorada luz del sol de la tarde y luego salir unos segundos más tarde a una noche oscura y húmeda. La diferencia horaria entre Star City y Gotham era de solo tres horas, pero provocaba un salto desorientador a esta hora del día. Aún así, Wally salió, respiró hondo el familiar, sino un poco sucio, aire de Gotham, y comenzó su corta caminata hacia el arcade.

Gotham no estaba tan mal, siempre y cuando supieras a dónde ir. El área donde se encontraba ubicado el Arcade favorito de Dick y él no estaba para nada mal. Signos de pobreza y condiciones difíciles aún eran evidentes, pero también los signos de mejora. Galaxy Palace era un arcade, uno de esos negocios que ofrecían cosas como noches de juego gratis simplemente para alejar a los chicos de las calles e invitarlos a una noche entretenida y segura. Había un lugar al otro lado de la calle que ofrecía una rebanada de pizza gratis por cada A en la boleta. Pequeñas cosas como esa estaban lentamente trayendo vida a vecindarios como estos. Honestamente la única razón por la que Wally sabía todo eso era porque Dick se explayaba hablando sobre eso todo el tiempo. Simplemente escucharlo hablar tan apasionadamente sobre ello era… una experiencia. Podría escucharlo por horas. 

Dando la vuelta en la esquina, Wally se vio atraído por las luces neón y la pintura estrafalaria del arcade, desde fuera podía oír el sonido de los adolescentes gritándose unos a otros. Empujó la puerta, el sonido de la campana colgada arriba a penas y se oyó entre el rugido de la música y las voces dentro. Le recordaba un poco al baile… también olía igual. Aunque raramente no estaba sintiéndose tan entusiasta como al inicio de esa noche. Estaba entusiasmado de estar ahí, de ver a Dick fuera del contexto del equipo por lo que se sentía por primera vez en una eternidad, pero… era un entusiasmo moderado. Una especie de ardor lento en su pecho, intenso y caliente, pero sin estallar. 

Localizando a Dick entre la multitud, el sentimiento cambio. Solo por un segundo, sintió el fuego en su pecho estallar en su corazón y caer en picada al fondo de su estómago. El adolescente de cabello obscuro estaba actualmente ocupado en lo que parecía un juego de lucha callejera y no lo vio. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Wally se abrió paso entre la multitud, era solo otro rostro entre cientos de ellos. Se colocó detrás de Dick, atrapando solo la mirada de Barbara, una de las pocas amigas de Dick que conocía, mientras se llevaba el dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio. Finalmente, esperando hasta que Dick estuvo a punto de acertar un golpe fatal contra su oponente operado por computadora, Wally extendió las manos y pico los costados de Dick con sus dedos.

Dick saltó con un grito, sus reflejos entraron en acción mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a su asaltante en una fracción de segundo. Probablemente Wally tuvo suerte de no ser tacleado. Después de ver quien se había atrevido a asustarlo, el rostro de Dick si transformó de sorpresa, a alegría y finalmente a furia. 

—¡Wally! —Gritó sobre el ruido mientras golpeaba al susodicho en el brazo. 

Detrás de él, la música de 8-bit que anunciaba el fracaso sonó desde la máquina de juego, las palabras “Loser” aparecían en la pantalla. Dick volvió la vista justo a tiempo para verlo antes de que regresara al menú principal. No parecía impresionado cuando volteo a ver a Wally.

La sonrisa de Wally nunca titubeó. —Te está dando risa. 

—Eres un idiota. 

—Eso es verdad. 

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Dick no pudo evitar sonreírle a Wally. Se rió, moviendo la cabeza y pasándose la mano por el cabello. Se estaba formando una pequeña línea detrás de él para el juego, así que empujó a Wally y los dos se apartaron para que los siguientes jugadores pudieran tomar su turno. Aunque generalmente estaban en mejores términos que en este momento, la tensión persistente entre ellos todavía estaba presente. Dick se pasó la mano por el cabello, con los mechones negros cayendo sobre su rostro a pesar de sus intentos de empujarlos hacia atrás. Por un momento pareció como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambió de parecer en el último momento. 

Dick giró la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho para mirar a Barbara. —¡Babs! — la llamó sobre la música. —Voy a…

—Ve, —dijo Barbara antes de él que pudiera terminar. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa y un guiño a su amigo, se dirigió hacia otro grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria reunidos alrededor de una de las mesas altas que había allí. La parte posterior de la cabeza de una chica, con una larga cola de caballo rubia peinada hacia atrás, parecía familiar, pero Dick se estaba volviendo hacia él antes de que pudiera verle el rostro.

El rostro de Dick estaba un poco más rojizo cuando volvió a mirar a Wally. Sus ojos parpadearon alrededor de la sala de juegos antes de atreverse a mirarlo fijamente. Se encogió de hombros. —¿Skee ball?

Wally se cruzó de brazos. —Solo si también jugamos wack-a-mole. —Si iban a jugar algo que requiriese puntería, también necesitaban jugar algo que requiriese velocidad. 

La orilla de la boca de Dick se crispó. —¿Desempate en Pac-Man?

—Trato hecho. 

Fue un poco complicado llegar al otro lado de la habitación, donde había unas pocas máquinas de Skee Ball alineadas contra la pared, pero lograron llegar sin tantos empujones. Por esta noche, todos los juegos del arcade eran gratis, por lo tanto las cerraduras de monedas en todo estaban desbloqueadas, lo que les permitió a los dos simplemente presionar el botón verde en la parte delantera del 'carril' para comenzar su juego.

—Así que, —comenzó a decir Wally mientras agarraba una de las bolas y la lanzaba por el carril, — ¿cómo estuvo tu última semana de escuela?

Dick frunció el ceño, mirando a su amigo. —¿Qué?

—Dije, ¿cómo estuvo tu última semana de escuela?— repitió Wally. 

Dick sacudió la cabeza. Entre el chasquido de las pelotas que golpeaban el carril y el ruido atronador que hacían al rodar golpeando los anillos, la música, el coro de cien voces, bueno, realmente no era de extrañarse que Dick no pudiera escucharlo. Dick se acercó a Wally, con la mano apoyada en su espalda, simplemente de pie a su lado mientras agachaba la cabeza lo suficiente como para escuchar. Wally tragó saliva. Su brazo se extendió para descansar una mano sobre el hombro de Dick antes de siquiera lo pensarlo. Era natural, algo que nunca había notado antes, pero algo que no era fuera de lo común para ellos. Sólo que ahora, los dedos de Dick dudaron antes de doblarse ligeramente en la tela de la camisa de Wally, y la mano de Wally estaba más pesada contra el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el fin del año escolar? Digo… los exámenes y esas cosas, — dijo Wally una vez que estuvo seguro de que Dick podía oírlo. 

Dick se encogió de hombros. —Nada especial. Solo estoy contento de que haya terminado, ¿sabes? Al menos sobrevivimos nuestro primer año con el equipo y la escuela al mismo tiempo. 

Después no hubo realmente nada más que decir. Dick hizo su primer tiro, aclarándose la garganta y enfocando su atención en el juego… y obviamente, pateandole el trasero a Wally. Al final las puntuaciones ni siquiera estaban cerca. 

Para cuando llegaron al Wack-A-Mole comenzaron a relajarse un poco más. Tuvieron que tomar turnos en ese juego, ya que solo había una máquina de juego. Naturalmente, cada uno de ellos pasó el turno del otro tratando de distraerse para no destruir al terrible enemigo topo al golpearlos con el martillo de la justicia. Cuando Wally narró el juego de esa forma mientras era el turno de Dick, no hubo mucho que el más joven pudiese hacer para no echarse a reír histéricamente. Lo cual, realmente, no era justo. Wally ya lo había vencido arrolladoramente con sus reflejos. 

Eso, por supuesto, dejaba a PAC-Man cómo su desempate predicho. Siendo un juego clásico y aún relativamente popular, había una cola para jugarlo. Nada desalentador, solo unas tres personas enfrente de ellos. Habrían hablado para pasar el tiempo, pero no era como si pudieran escucharse de todos modos. Y, para ser honestos, parecían poder comunicarse bastante bien sin hablar. Wally no pudo contar cuántas veces Dick miró a un grupo de chicos más ruidosos que gritaban sobre sus puntajes de laser tag y luego lo volvía a mirar a él con una sonrisa de ojos abiertos y labios apretados que parecía transmitir su vergüenza ajena. No dijeron una palabra, y de alguna manera todavía pasaron toda la espera riéndose entre ellos.

Llegaron hasta adelante. Dick se colocó frente a Wally en el último segundo, con una sonrisa y otro empujón juguetón para demostrar que no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo. Pasó unos seis niveles antes de que los fantasmas lo alcanzaran. O al menos, Wally estaba bastante seguro de que así de lejos había llegado. Se le había ocurrido, a la mitad del turno de su amigo, que los jeans negros ajustados de Dick eran  _ realmente _ ajustados, y pasó la gran mayoría del tiempo tratando de no mirar.

Gruñendo una maldición después de que terminara su turno, Dick se hizo a un lado y dejó que Wally tomará el suyo. El pelirrojo sonrió juguetonamente, se tronó los dedos mientras daba un paso hacia la máquina. —Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace. 

Dick resoplo, cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Adelante, entonces. 

Sintiéndose confiado, Wally comenzó el juego, navegando a través del laberinto con facilidad practicada. Comenzó a avanzar a través de los niveles, ganando más y más confianza. Tanto así, que no se dio cuenta de que Dick se movía en su periferia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Concentrado completamente en el juego, Wally hizo su movimiento para obtener una de las pequeñas cerezas de píxeles cuando ... Dick lo mordió. Justo entre su hombro derecho y su cuello, no fue  _ duro _ ni nada, pero simplemente lo  _ mordió _ a través de su camisa. Wally saltó y se dio la vuelta para mirar la sonrisa engreída que tenía Dick en su rostro. En uno de esos momentos en que el mundo parecía regresar al presente, durante ese momento todo se aclaró antes de volverse a hundir en la obscuridad, Wally observó a Dick. Detrás de él, las palabras 'Game Over' aparecieron en la pantalla.

En efecto, Game Over. 

—¿Acabas de morderme? —dijo Wally boquiabierto, como si no lo supiese perfectamente bien. 

Dick no mostró absolutamente ningún remordimiento. —Tú me picoteaste los costados. Llámalo venganza. 

—Eres un hombre cruel, Dick Grayson 

—Sip, —contestó Dick, tronando los labios en la última sílaba. Echando un vistazo rápido alrededor del arcade, cada vez más abarrotado a medida que entraban adolescentes de todas partes de la ciudad, Dick miró a Wally y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta. —¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Wally entrecerró los ojos en una expresión confundida. —¿Pensé que era noche de arcade? 

—Sí, — Dick se encogió de hombros, — pero ahora es noche de está-demasiado-abarrotado-aquí-y-quiero-una-malteada.

De nuevo se estaba volviendo muy difícil escuchar. Incluso si Wally estaba un poco confundido, no podía negar el hecho de que ir afuera probablemente sería una buena idea. Los dos se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta que finalmente pudieron empujar la puerta, la campana anunció su salida mientras salían al aire frío de medianoche. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta cuán caliente y húmedo estaba dentro hasta que se encontraron con la fría brisa de afuera. Dick suspiro de alivio, estirando sus brazos a los lados. 

Wally, por otra parte, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. — Así que, ¿ahora quieres ir a recorrer Gotham a medianoche?

—No, —dijo Dick al dejar caer sus brazos a los lados. —Quiero una malteada y después quiero ir a vagar. Muy diferente a recorrer. 

—No es… no sé, ¿peligroso? 

—Bueno, he oído este loco rumor de que un tipo vestido de murciélago protege la ciudad todas las noches. Siento que estaremos bien. 

Wally no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. —No lo se, viejo. Mis padres creen que estoy en casa de Roy… aunque de hecho, mis padres creen que estoy en casa de Roy. Tal vez no sea algo malo… —divago nuevamente, observando los monolitos de los rascacielos y las luces parpadeantes que los rodeaban. —¿Sabes qué? Cuenta conmigo. He estado jugando videojuegos todo el día, necesito algo nuevo. 

Dick sonrió. —¿No más juegos?

Había algo en su voz, o tal vez Wally simplemente lo estaba imaginando, que sugería un doble significado. Lo miró por un momento más largo del necesario, con una risa surgiendo de su pecho. —No más juegos, —sonrió. — ¿Sí dijiste malteadas, verdad? 

Dick se rió. Esta vez, cuando Wally sintió su pecho comprimirse y su corazón saltar, simplemente se permitió sentirlo. Dick le dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Vamos. 

Esa era una cosa curiosa sobre ellos. Lugares como el arcade Galaxy Palace, la tienda de dulces Dorothy’s y ahora Saltwater Sakes Co. eran  _ sus _ lugares; Donde habían pasado tiempo juntos un millón de veces, solo ellos dos. No importaba en qué ciudad se encontrasen. Toda la familiaridad era cómoda, pero pronto se dieron cuenta, incluso en el corto viaje de unas pocas cuadras hasta su próximo destino, que si bien los lugares eran familiares, la creciente tensión en su relación era un territorio nuevo. Era un poco aterrador, pero curiosamente de una manera no tan terrible.

Saltwater Shake Co. era el típico intento de restaurante al estilo de los 50s. Solo que fue construido en los 80s, y parecía que se había quedado en esa época, simplemente existiendo a través de las décadas. Dick ordenó una malteada de fresa. Wally una bicolor de chocolate y crema de cacahuate. También una canasta de papas fritas para compartir.

Una vez que su orden estuvo lista, Wally recogió la bandeja y comenzó a llevarla al lugar que ocupaban siempre, un pequeño rincón acogedor en la esquina junto a las ventanas. No dio más de dos pasos antes de que Dick agarrara su vaso de unicel de la bandeja y arrastrara a Wally hacia la puerta.

Wally apenas tuvo la coordinación suficiente para agarrar su vaso y la canasta de las papas antes de arrojar la bandeja en la repisa sobre el bote de basura sin tirar nada. —Viejo, ¿qué haces?—preguntó. 

Dick empujó la puerta, arrastrando a Wally hacia el paisaje urbano de medianoche con él. —Algo diferente. Vamos.

Wally estaba demasiado aturdido como para protestar. Lo que sea que el otro adolescente tenía en mente era un completo misterio para él, un sentimiento al que realmente no estaba acostumbrado. Se aventuraban en un territorio desconocido. 

Dick volteo a mirar a Wally y se rió, soltando su brazo para caminar junto a él. Estiró la mano y tomó unas papas. —Relájate, viejo. No te estoy llevando a una trampa mortal. Estará bien, lo prometo. 

—¿Donde diablos es ‘ese’ lugar del que hablas? —preguntó Wally. 

—Es una sorpresa. Ya lo verás, — fue todo lo que contestó Dick, con el popote de su malteada entre sus labios. 

Resulta que la sorpresa era una caminata un poco larga. Terminaron dirigiéndose lejos del centro, y hacia, Wally asumió, el agua. Podía percibir el ligero olor a agua salada de la costa este, viniendo desde océano mientras se aproximaban. Dando vueltas por callejuelas, caminaron lado a lado, pasando de conversaciones sobre los exámenes finales, a los planes para el verano fuera del vigilantismo, y a casi cualquier tema sin sentido que pudiesen plantear.

Finalmente, dieron la vuelta en una esquina a las afueras de uno de los barrios más viejos, donde todas las casas era de estilo Victoriano, y probablemente alguna vez habían sido hermosas, pero ahora estaban cayendo en decadencia después de años de abandono y alquileres de universitarios. Wally no podía decir estar particularmente impresionado si es que este era el fin de su camino. Estaban frente a una larga muralla, un muro de ladrillo desgastado que se curvaba alrededor de la antigua ciudad. No había mucho que ver exactamente. Sin embargo, Dick parecías estar deteniéndose. Con su malteada aún medio llena y firme en su mano,comenzó a correr, plantó su pie sobre el muro y se impulsó lo suficiente para poder agarrarse de la cima con su mano libre. Con un gruñido, pero con un esfuerzo mínimo, logró elevarse hasta la cima sin dejar caer su bebida. Inclinado sobre el muro, Dick le sonrió a Wally y le ofreció la mano.

Wally puso los ojos en blanco. —Puedo subir por mi cuenta. 

—Sí, sé que puedes, pero parece que necesitas al menos una mano libre y has estado apropiándote de las papas toda la noche. Pásamelas, — replicó Dick. 

Sacudiendose el orgullo, Wally estiro su brazo para pasarle la canasta de papas a Dick. Para ser honestos, probablemente no tenía mucho sentido, ya se habían acabado tres cuartas partes, pero comer los pequeños trozos de masa frita que en realidad no llegaban a ser papas fritas era la mejor parte. Cuando su mano estuvo libre, Wally se impulsó de manera similar, aunque apenas alcanzó a agarrarse de la cima. Se empujó hacia arriba con solo un poco más dificultad que Dick (no hubiese sido un problema si de hecho hubiera podido  _ correr,  _ pero lo dejó ir por el momento)

—Entonces, —Dick suspiró contento mientras balanceaba sus piernas sobre el otro lado del muro y se movía para ponerse cómodo. — ¿La caminata valió la pena?

Por lo que respectaba a Wally, “valer la pena” era poco. La muralla corría a lo largo del puerto de Gotham, probablemente construida durante la Revolución… o tal vez en esa guerra contra Canadá… para proteger la ciudad del fuego de cañón y de un ataque marítimo. Por la altura, tenían una vista perfecta de la ciudad curvándose a lo largo de la bahía, brillando como una masa de luces arrojada a un estanque claro. Grandes barcos de carga entraban y salían del puerto, transportando mercancías y llevándoselas, parecía que se deslizaban por el aire más que por el agua. La bahía estaba en completa calma, reflejando las luces de la ciudad y de los barcos que pasaban con una claridad cristalina.

Wally resoplo lentamente. —Si… creo que si, —contesto. 

Durante un rato, los dos estuvieron contentos con simplemente terminar sus malteadas en un agradable silencio y disfrutar de cada detalle que valía la pena observar. Wally se encontró tratando de inmortalizar el recuerdo en su mente. Esto se sentía importante. Valía la pena preservarlo. Desde la vista, a la sensación de sus jeans mojados por la piedra húmeda, el olor de crema de cacahuate y sal de mar, la brisa húmeda, hasta la presencia de Dick junto a él quemándo todo su ser.

—¿Conoces la frase “no hables sobre el elefante en la habitación”? — Dick finalmente rompió el silencio.

Sobresaltado por la pregunta que salió de la nada, Wally se tomó un momento para comprender por completo lo que había preguntado. — Yo … ¿creo que si? Es como cuando hay algo realmente obvio sucediendo justo frente a ti, pero nadie quiere reconocerlo, ¿verdad?— Un calor goteaba dentro de su pecho, gota a gota con cada palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Tenía la sensación de saber a dónde se dirigía esto. 

—Si, eso, —respondió Dick mientras colocaba su malteada a su lado. —Bueno, me siento así. Solo que en vez de una habitación, es una ciudad, y en lugar de un elefante, es un T-Rex o… no, es el asteroide que mata al T-Rex. Como un evento de escala extintiva, y nosotros dos sólo estamos mirando el cielo tratando de convencernos de que solo es una nube cuando en realidad se dirige directo hacia nosotros. 

Wally luchó por encontrar una respuesta. Se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando su mateada fuertemente con ambas manos mientras reposaba los codos en sus rodillas. —Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. 

Entonces se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Simplemente observando el puerto. Dick dejó caer sus hombros. Apoyando las manos detrás de él, agarrando el borde de la pared, se echó hacia atrás. Suspiró, lenta y deliberadamente, preparándose para decir algo más.

—No bailé contigo solo para que los dealers no se diesen cuenta de que los estaba vigilando, —murmuró. — Realmente no los estaba vigilando en lo absoluto. Lo juro, simplemente vi lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba frustrado, y necesitaba desahogarme, — nuevamente trató de apartarse el cabello de los ojos. —A veces… es más fácil ser Robin que ser Dick. Trate de convencerme de que Robin no tiene que lidiar con… ya sabes, sentimientos y esas tonterías, pero evidentemente ese no es el caso. 

Wally escuchó atentamente, tomando nota de cada movimiento en las expresiones de Dick, cada contracción de cada músculo de su cuerpo, como si pudiese armarlo como a un rompecabezas. Como si ese rompecabezas pudiese revelar todo lo que estaba pensando. 

Dick apretó los labios. — Así que… si. Supongo que es por eso que últimamente he sido un gran idiota, adelantándome como si tuviera algo que probar. 

Silencio nuevamente. Wally sabía que era su turno. Dick había empezado, y  _ necesitaban  _ tener esta conversación. No había mejor momento que ahora, todo se había alineado, Wally sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, pero por más que lo quería, no podía dar ese salto sobre el muro metafórico que los separaba. Wally gruñó en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para caminar sobre la muralla. 

—Dick, no puedo hacer esto. 

Comprensiblemente, la paciencia de Dick estaba comenzando a quebrarse, la frustración y la desesperación se escapaban. —Wally, ¿podrías  _ simplemente  _ hablar conmigo?

—¡No puedo! —gritó Wally, con las manos en el aire y los ojos ligeramente salvajes, en pánico. —¿No crees que quiero? Digo, Dios, esto debería ser tan fácil. ¡Ya te lo he dicho en mi cabeza un millón de veces, es todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar en  _ meses,  _ pero cada vez que trato, cada vez que pienso que estoy listo, las palabras no salen! 

No a punto de retroceder ahora que estaban cruzando el punto de no retorno, Dick se enfrentó a él. —Siempre hemos podido hablar entre nosotros sobre todo. Solo… pretende que es así. 

La calma de Dick rompió a Wally. El agua debajo de ellos bañaba la costa rocosa, desgastándola lentamente, y todo en lo que Wally podía pensar era en lo mucho que los ojos de Dick se asemejában al océano. La tensión abandonó sus huesos, dejándolo fatigado y ansioso. Cerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula mientras inhalaba profundamente y exhalaba lentamente. 

—El problema es que he sentido por semanas la necesidad de hablar con alguien, — murmuró mientras abría los ojos nuevamente. —Traté de hablar con Roy. Incluso hablé con Artemis. 

Dick se rió silenciosamente por lo bajo. —Si, también me acorraló. Me dijo que estábamos embotellando las cosas y que si no hablábamos, explotaríamos. 

—¿En serio? —Wally arqueo una ceja. — A mi solo me dijo que sacara mi cabeza de mi trasero. 

Eso ganó otra risa de ambos, sus frustraciones pasadas hundiéndose en el mar. Wally observó a Dick mientras su risa se apagaba, lo observo como lo había estado observando y admirando desde la distancia por tanto tiempo. Ya no había más espacio para la distancia. Estaban siendo empujados hacia el otro como gravedad. Wally suspiró. —He intentado hablar con cualquiera que pudiese entender. Creo que la persona con la que realmente necesitaba hablar todo este tiempo sobre mis problemas contigo era … eras tú.

En un extraño momento, Dick se quedó sin palabras. Era lo justo, probablemente ahora le tocaba a él. Wally tomó un paso tentativo, acercándose, recordando muy vívidamente la noche del baile. Esta vez no había ningún pilar que atrapase sus cuerpos juntos. Había aire libre por kilómetros, y aún así estaban los suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro. 

—Dick… tú eres mi mejor amigo. Eres  _ realmente  _ importante para mi, y dejando de lado un montón de problemas jodidos que tengo por mi cuenta, simplemente… no quiero arruinar esto, ¿sabes? Así que… tal vez es mejor si nosotros solo… 

La mano de Dick se encontró en su nuca y Wally no podía recordar si eso había pasado primero, o si él había puesto sus manos en la cintura de Dick antes de que siquiera hubiese terminado de hablar. No parecía importar. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, porque al siguiente segundo sus sentidos eran todos estrellas y calor próximo y labios sabor chicle. En realidad solo fue un beso pequeño. Sólo duró medio segundo. Pero pudo haber sido medio siglo. 

Ambos se apartaron, sus ojos aturdidos y sus labios abiertos, las manos demasiado cómodas para moverlas. Wally lamió sus labios, persiguiendo el último sabor a los labios de Dick. Tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar su voz nuevamente. Tal vez la encontraría en la boca de Dick, o al menos ese fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de inclinar la cabeza para atrapar sus labios y mantenerlos allí. Sus malteadas fueron derribadas por una brisa marina, el líquido espeso y congelado color rosa y dorado goteando por el muro de piedra y disolviéndose olvidado en el agua. Wally respiro con dificultad cuando sintió la lengua de Dick en sus labios. Sus brazos se apretaron, acercándolo. 

El teléfono de Dick sonó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Diviértanse en el acantilado, los dejare colgando ahí por unos días" es la nota final en el original, lo que me parece muy adecuado xD
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Por fin hubo más besitos! Y las cosas ya están tomando forma. De hecho el próximo capítulo es el final de "FAEJ" así que .... ¿saben que? Tendrán que leerlo, lo único que les voy a decir es que no estarán decepcionad@s y que ese no es el final de esta historia de amor, solo es el final de cómo se dieron cuanta que querían más que amistad.


	6. Gusanos & Aves & Fuegos Artificiales

  
  
  
  


Con la cabeza en las nubes, los ojos pesados y sintiendo que el mundo se movía sin cesar bajo sus pies, Dick y Wally se aferraron el uno al otro encima de la muralla de la bahía. El rápido palpitar de sus corazones se perdía entre en gentil rugido del agua contra las rocas de abajo. A su alrededor no había diferencia alguna entre los barcos de carga en el agua y las estrellas asomándose entre la pantalla de luces de la ciudad a sus espaldas. Dick había pasado de su mano apoyada en la parte posterior del cuello de Wally, a ambos brazos con los codos doblados alrededor de sus hombros, atrapado en algún lugar entre tirar de Wally hacia abajo y empujarse hacia arriba. Las manos de Wally también habían cambiado de posición de las caderas de Dick a tener los brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo.

El teléfono de Dick volvió a sonar en su bolsillo.

El beso en sí (a pesar de todos sus anhelos, malentendidos y angustias) era sencillo. Era suficientemente aterrador que fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Se movía con su respiración; una ola lenta y firme. Podrían haberse quedado ahí toda la noche y, sinceramente, lo hubieran hecho.

Pero entonces el teléfono de Dick sonó en su bolsillo  _ nuevamente _ , seguido por una serie de tonos melódicos.

Dick resopló frustrado antes de finalmente, apartarse, liberando una mano para buscar en su bolsillo mientras dejaba la otra alrededor de los hombros de Wally para mantenerlo ahí. Éste gruñó fuerte en tono de protesta, dejando caer su cabeza al hombro de Dick, restregándose contra su cuello. Dick movió el hombro en el que estaba apoyado para poder ver la alerta en su celular.

— Que manera de arruinar el momento, viejo,  —se quejó Wally, su voz sonaba amortiguada por la playera de Dick.

—Sobreviviras, —fue la respuesta de Dick, tratando de enmascarar cuan ronca y temblorosa se encontraba su voz en este momento. —El rastreador que coloqué en ese helicóptero en el almacén de Lex Corp acaba de ser activado.

— Ahora mismo es muy difícil que me importe,  — replicó Wally. Aún rehusandose a apartar su rostro de su escondite. Su piel estaba radiando calor, desde sus mejillas, pasando por su cuello y hasta las puntas de sus orejas, podía sentirla ardiendo contra el cuello de Dick. Éste se estremeció mientras se acurrucaba más cerca. Ya se lo merecía.

—Oye, esto es serio, — Dick pusó los ojos en blanco. —Si se activó quiere decir que, o fue removido, o se cayó. 

Wally finalmente apartó la cabeza. —¿No debería ser eso un problema?

Dick sólo rió juguetonamente. —Significa que el batarang se cayó. El rastreador en sí, es un micro-dispositivo que se desprende y queda ahí.

  
  


Aunque de mala gana, Wally asintió comprendiendo la idea. —Como un transbordador espacial o un cohete. Pero, ¿no es delator si encuentran en batarang y se lo quitan?

—¿Por qué sospecharían algo? Creen que quitaron el rastreador, en lo que a ellos respecta, están un paso adelante.

—Genial,— Wally hizo una pausa, y luego negó con la cabeza tratando de ponerse al corriente. —Espera… ¿estás sugiriendo seriamente que sigamos esta pista  _ justo ahora _ ?

Dick asintió. —Se encuentra a una distancia de ciento sesenta kilómetros y acercándose. No tendremos una oportunidad mejor, y es demasiado tarde como para llamar al equipo.

—Pero estábamos ...— Wally balbuceó, el mundo lentamente lo alcanzó mientras miraba a su alrededor en la cima de la muralla, —… ya sabes, como… ¡en medio de algo! 

Dándose cuenta de que si no se movía ahora, podría perder su propia resolución y nunca volver a moverse, Dick dio un paso atrás y dejó caer los brazos, optando por tirar de la manga de Wally. —Podemos ir a emboscar a estos tipos y luego besuquearnos nuevamente, o quedarnos aquí, seguir besándonos y después tener esa realmente incómoda conversación al respecto. 

Wally se detuvo por completo. —…¿evitar por completo esa mierda?

Dick asintió. —Claro que si.

Saltando de la muralla uno por uno, Dick agarró la manga de Wally nuevamente y comenzó a guiarlo de vuelta por la dirección en la que vinieron. Wally estaba obedeciendo, pero aún así no podía evitar volver la mirada sobre su hombro a la bahía mientras se alejaban.—¿Podemos al menos besarnos cuando acabemos?

—Tal vez, —fué la respuesta de Dick mientras doblaba en una esquina y hacia una de las calles principales. —Tenemos que hacer una parada por aquí… hay una puerto de ondas Zeta en escala pequeña. Bruce hizo que lo instalaran en algunas de las ciudades más grandes y en las instalaciones de la Liga, pero en realidad aún no están siendo usados. Está en algo como una fase beta. Un Zeta Beta.

—Un BeZa, — Wally terminó la frase por él, riéndose. —¿Y eso es importante porqué …?

—Porque, —continuó Dick mientras lo guiaba alrededor de otra esquina. Wally reconoció la ruta como la que habían tomado para ir al lugar de las malteadas, — en vez de tener un montón de escondites con uniformes de repuesto que podrían ser encontrados o destruidos, significa que podemos tener un  _ gran _ escondite. Solo ven, te mostrare de que hablo. 

Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que llegaran a, como predijo Wally (aunque aun estaba algo sorprendido), Saltwater Shakes Co. Dick lo llevó por atras, a un callejón estrecho que daba a un giro abrupto hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Empujó un viejo basurero, encogiéndose ante el chillido sonoro. Algunos de los ladrillos de la pared eran de un color ligeramente distinto, más nuevo, pero no lo suficiente para atraer mucha sospecha.

Dick se paró frente a los ladrillos. Con una serie de suaves sonidos metálicos, la piedra se hundió y movió fuera del camino, revelando un pequeño compartimiento. La misma luz azul que los escaneaba en los tubos zeta paso sobre los dos, solo que no hubo ninguna voz. En cambio, una pequeña pantalla apareció para autenticarlos. Tenía sentido, no podían exactamente anunciarse a sí mismos a los transeúntes. Se abrió una ranura bajo los ladrillos y en un haz de luz fluorescente, dos uniformes cuidadosamente doblados aparecieron en el compartimiento. Los símbolos de Kid Flash y Robin estaban frente a ellos. Dick y Wally intercambiaron una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tomar sus uniformes.

Siguiendo el mapa en la computadora en la muñeca de Dick, pronto se encontraron viajando vía paseo en hombros de velocista hacia el norte de Gotham. Desde donde habían estado al sur de la ciudad, pasaron la Academia y los suburbios nacarados, bordeando el centro. Dick estaba casi temeroso de que los estuvieran dirigiendo hacia Crime Alley y los crudos lugares profundos y clandestinos de la ciudad, pero el localizador giró a la derecha hacia el puerto. Aunque no estaban del todo en la espesura de la ciudad, todavía estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el miedo de Dick de adentrarse mucho pasara al de ser atrapados por Batman, quien sin duda ya se encontraba patrullando. Bruce lo mataría si descubría que manipuló la computadora para obtener la alerta antes que él. Se había ganado una hora de regaños cuando hizo lo mismo la vez que el equipo estaba buscando a Red Tornado el año pasado.

Pronto, se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para notar que el objetivo iba a dar al agua. Dick golpeó a Wally levemente en el hombro, lo suficiente para avisarle que se detuviera y lo dejara bajar. Pararon justo encima de un acantilado alto que bajaba abruptamente a un astillero. Un páramo industrial se extendía en ambas direcciones, había dos buques que estaban subiendo carga. El repique de la maquinaria y de los contenedores de envío siendo movidos y soltados resonaban en los edificios a sus espaldas.

Dick jaló hacia abajo a Wally para ponerse en cuclillas, tomando cubierta detrás de un muro bajo de cemento. Sacando unos binoculares de su cinturón, escaneó el astillero buscando alguna señal de los asesinos con los que se habían topado antes.

—Ahí abajo, —susurró Dick al pasarle los binoculares a Wally. —Parece ser que están utilizando el almacén como base.

Wally miró a través de los lentes, enfocándose en los hombres enmascarados mientras estos movian contenedores desde un helicóptero en el techo de un almacén. Frunció el ceño cuando le regreso los binoculares a Dick. —¿No es eso bastante obvio? ¿Cómo es que nadie los ha visto?

—Es Gotham, —contesto Dick, —hemos visto cosas más raras. La gente, no nota nada fuera de lo ordinario, o no quiere verse involucrada en ello.

—Supongo que es lo segundo, —murmuró Wally.

Dick se acercó los binoculares al rostro nuevamente, estuvo en silencio por un largo momento antes de apartarlos rápidamente. —No puedo ver nada, —dijo en tono frustrado. —En este ángulo, los otros edificios están en el camino. —Frunció en ceño, dándole unos clicks al dispositivo mientras escaneaba los alrededores. La zona industrial se extendía por un kilómetro y medio en ambas direcciones. Con otros muelles, contenedores de carga y almacenes esparcidos por ella. Cuando su búsqueda no dió resultados, se volvió dándole a Wally un ligero codazo y señaló con su cabeza hacia los muelles. —¿Estás dispuesto a echar un vistazo de cerca?

Wally sonrió traviesamente. —Pense que nunca lo preguntarías.

—Vamos.

Descender la empinada hacia el puerto fue la parte fácil. Usando como cubierta otro almacén, se dejaron caer en uno de los cables de Dick, refugiándose inmediatamente en su sombra. Dick abrió la ubicación del localizador en su holocomputadora. Moviéndose al unísono, se encaminaron hacia el objetivo, escondiéndose detrás de los cajones, contenedores de envío y equipo pesado esparcidos entre los edificios.

—Solo necesitamos dar la vuelta a esta esquina, —susurró Dick cuando pegaron sus espaldas contra una pila de bases de madera. Su ojos estaban pegados al mapa holográfico, buscando entradas aisladas en el almacén. Wally observaba sobre su hombro pero sin enfocarse en ello, su atención estaba en escanear el área a su alrededor. —Así que hay una entrada lateral que debería…

Dick ya había comenzado a moverse para arrastrarse hacia afuera. Sus ojos estaban en el mapa, revisando la información, impaciente por avanzar y terminar esto para poder regresar a sus actividades previas. Wally capto movimiento, solo un poco, e instantáneamente jalo a Dick, acorralándolo contra las bases de madera, con una mano sobre su boca para sofocar el inevitable sonido de sorpresa.

En segundos, un trío de asesinos enmascarados los pasaron. Sus sombras cayeron sobre ellos, pasando en una línea, mientras continuaban desapercibidos. Wally los observó sobre su hombro hasta que estuvieron fuera de vista. Cuando volvió a mirar a Dick, pudo ver el ofuscamiento en sus ojos, incluso a través de los lentes blancos de la máscara. Wally le ofreció una sonrisa sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. — ¿Distraído? —susurro. 

Dick se sacudió de su estupor.— Cállate, —gruñó.

Siendo extra-cuidadosos para moverse fuera de vista esta vez, los dos jóvenes héroes hicieron una entrada rápida al almacén, tomando cubierta detrás de -¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?- una pila de bases de madera. Dentro del almacén había una escena completamente diferente a la de los muelles afuera. Mientras que en el puerto habían estado esparcidas unas pocas criaturas, lo que sea que fueren, realizando sus tareas, ahí dentro resemblaba más a una colmena o a una ciudad. Cada sujeto era indistinguible del siguiente, todos usando el mismo uniforme cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos y las mismas máscaras; redondas y con el borde de latón, estas últimas eran incluso más detalladas viéndolas de cerca, decoradas con lo que Dick y Wally podrían haber jurado parecían picos.

—Mierda, —susurro Wally.

—Si, mierda, —replicó Dick. Si los atrapaban ahí adentro, no importaba cuán buenos pensaran ser, podían considerarse hombres muertos. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida, asintiendo a modo de entendimiento y determinación antes de arrastrarse por el piso para adentrarse más.

Avanzando silenciosamente por las orillas del edificio, el dúo se detenía constantemente para evitar ser vistos. Fue un comienzo difícil, casi fallaron muchas veces, pero pasando varios minutos comenzaron a trabajar en silenciosa sincronización. Al acercarse al extremo más alejado del almacén, salieron del cavernoso espacio de almacenamiento y se encontrarón detrás de una serie de pasillos industriales. Sin ningún lugar para esconderse se apresuraron por el corredor más cercano y atravesaron la primera puerta que vieron. Hasta ahora todo iba bien,pero no estaban dispuestos a forzar su suerte. Dick se agachó bajo la ventana que era la mitad de la puerta y estiró la mano para cerrarla. Un seguro no detendría a nadie que estuviese empeñado a matarlos, pero les ganaría algo de tiempo. Bajando las persianas finalmente se levantaron, encontrándose en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.

No era un laboratorio de vanguardia. Para nada; estaba construido en los pasillos traseros de un almacén de 40 años. Sin embargo, lo que le faltaba en diseño y equipamiento parecía ser compensado con sujetos de estudio. Cada tabla de examinación estaba cubierta con recipientes que contenían varias… cosas era la única forma de describir los experimentos que estaban dentro. Desde especímenes de carne no identificable, pasando por brebajes burbujeantes y hasta criaturas distorsionadas, el laboratorio era una sala de exhibición de creaciones grotescas que brillaban misteriosamente bajo una luz fluorescente y parpadeante.

Dick y Wally, con otra mirada de entendimiento, asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron. Cada uno tomó un pasillo diferente, acercándose sigilosamente entre las filas de mesas, para descubrir qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí. Todo el tiempo, los ruidos y las voces tenues del exterior los mantenían al límite, el zumbido y el parpadeo de la bombilla fluorescente que colgaba del centro de la habitación proyectaba demasiadas sombras incómodas en las paredes.

—Estas son cosas tipo Frankenstein, —murmuró Wally mientras veía a través de un frasco de cristal que contenía lo que solamente podía describirse como un pedazo decadente de una G-gnomo. Tal vez un brazo. —Viejo, te juro que acaba de saludarme.

—Bueno, no seas grosero, también saludalo, — Dick pusó los ojos en blanco debajo de su máscara. Wally no podía verlo desde su posición, pero podía  _ escucharlo  _ es su tono. Así como también pudo escuchar el súbito tono agudo y urgente en su voz cuando habló a continuación. —¡Wally! Ven aquí, ¡aquí está! —susurro severamente.

Luchando por no usar mucha velocidad, Wally estuvo al lado de Dick en medio segundo. En la otra parte de la habitación, en una mesa alta de buena calidad (y nueva, notó Wally) había un frasco más pequeño que los otros. De hecho,parecía más un frasco de mermelada que una unidad de contención de alta tecnología. Siendo totalmente honestos, Wally probablemente lo habría pasado por alto y hubiera seguido adelante, pero Dick parecía estar obsesionado con él. 

—¿Qué?

Dick estiró la mano para tocar el vidrio, sus dedos enguantados se suspendieron sobre el frasco antes de pensarlo mejor y retirarlos. —Esto es lo que fue robado de Cadmus el mes pasado.

Los ojos de Wally se abrieron como platos, intercalando la mirada entre su compañero y el frasco. —¿Estás seguro?

—¡ _ Sí _ , estoy seguro! ¿Acaso crees que estoy haciendo adivinando salvajemente? —siseó Dick exasperadamente. —Recuerdo que tomaron un frasco pequeño de los paquetes cuando los encontré.  _ Tiene _ que ser la misma cosa.— No era para nada pretencioso, tenía la apariencia de un proyecto de ciencias de un niño. Dentro del pequeño frasco de cristal, había un pequeño gusano. La diminuta criatura levantó su cuerpo hacia los intrusos, pero era completamente inofensivo e indistinguible de una oruga de jardín.

—Anda, ¡tomemoslo y larguémonos de aquí! —susurro Wally mientras se estiraba para agarrar el frasco.

Dick apartó su mano de un manotazo. —¡Espera! —dijo enojado. —¡Por lo que sabemos podría tener una alarma o una trampa! Deberíamos dejarlo.

—Pero, —farfulló Wally,—¡está justo  _ ahí _ !

—Puedo  _ verlo _ , solo … —Dick echó una mirada a su alrededor, enfocándose en un grupo de computadoras al otro extremo, —… vamos.

Cruzando la habitación, Dick se sentó frente a uno de los monitores, con Wally cerniéndose tras de él, con una mano en el respaldo de la silla mientras se inclinaba de lado para ver. Dick sacó un cable USB de su guante, y lo conectó en el contacto de un disco duro. —Podemos ver cómo deshabilitar el sistema de alarma desde aquí, y recoger cualquier otra información que encontremos.

Wally asintió. —Buena idea, —le dijo. —Te cubriré la espalda.

El ambiente estaba tenso, pero por una vez, no era a causa de  _ ellos _ . Era por el ruido a su alrededor, que penetraba las paredes en susurros y sonidos metálicos siniestros. Ambos se encontraban extrañamente cómodos, conteniendo la respiración por miedo a ser descubiertos, pero secundando al otro cuando uno se movía o el otro cambiaba de posición. Era casi emocionante.

El golpeteo de los dedos de Dick en el teclado podría haber sido un ratón en las paredes para cualquier persona que no supiera la verdad. Contuvo el aliento cuando encontró un archivo. —Wally, —murmuró Dick para llamar su atención. —Mira estas fórmulas. ¿Entiendes algo de esto? 

Con su brazo aún posado sobre el respaldo, Wally se inclinó hacia adelante, ignorando el apretado nudo que sintió en su estómago a causa de la proximidad. Frunció el ceño cuando escaneo la pantalla, analizando las desordenadas fórmulas y los diagramas moleculares. —Parecen ser los componentes de la toxina del miedo que estaban pidiendo en masa, —reflexionó. —Pero aquí hay múltiples planes, —dijo al señalar otra ventana. —Esta luce como un sólido en forma diluida.

—La droga que ha estado apareciendo a lo largo del país,— intervino Dick.

—Sí, —asintió Wally, —aquí dice que están… haciéndola circular como un  _ experimento _ .

Dick abrió mucho los ojos bajo su máscara.  —Como el mayor campo de pruebas de la historia. Los distribuidores ven cómo los adolescentes reaccionan y se lo reportan a estos fenómenos para obtener datos.

Wally apretó los dientes.  —Eso no es todo. Por lo que puedo ver están tratando de encontrar la forma de usar los G-gnomos de Cadmus para que produzcan orgánicamente la toxina y se la inyecten a sus víctimas, como un veneno alucinógeno. 

Dick se recargó pesadamente en la silla. —Mierda… ¿qué están planeando?

—Sepa. Pero viejo, —Wally hizo una mueca, — esto es  _ grande _ . Tenemos que llevarlo a la Liga.

Asintiendo sombríamente, Dick se movió hacia adelante de nueva cuenta y comenzó a escribir en el teclado. —Voy a descargar todo esto y a desactivar la alarma, —resopló. El rostro de Dick se contrajo ligeramente en inconformidad, pero se recuperó y continuó. —Si podemos llevarle esto a Batman para el final de la noche, podremos abrir una investigación completa.

Wally frunció el ceño, volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro. —¿No hueles humo?

Dick asintió. —Debe ser el equipo de afuera, —se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. —Lo que sea qué carajos éste pasando aquí, no podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos  _ quienes  _ son estas personas. Esto está organizado de una forma más elegante que cualquier cosa que haya visto, es completamente clandestino, pero parecen estar centrados en Gotha… ¡Ay, ay, ay, mierda!

Dick se apartó de las computadoras. El guante en su mano izquierda comenzó a echar chispas y humo sin control, forzando a Dick a quitarselo. Marcas de quemadura al rojo vivo cubrían su muñeca, nada muy serio pero aún así era doloroso. Wally reacciono rápidamente, ayudando a Dick a quitarse el guante y pisoteandolo para apagar las chispas y las pequeñas flamas.

Dick volvió la vista a la computadora, acunando su muñeca. —Una salvaguarda, —dijo enfurecido. —Ciertamente no están tomando ningún riesgo aquí. —Su mirada captó algo en la pantalla, se inclinó hacia delante, un poco más cerca esta vez, solo para apartarse urgentemente un segundo después. —Mierda, ¡activó una alarma silenciosa! —Dick levantó su guante quemado del suelo, arrancando el cable de la computadora. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a correr a través de la habitación, hacia el gusano robado a Cadmus. No avanzó más de cuatro pasos antes de ser interceptado.

Wally agarró su brazo derecho, jalandolo hacia la puerta más cercana. —¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡Pero el gusano! Ya activamos la alarma, tenemos que tomarlo antes de…

—Lo siento, viejo, ¡no hay tiempo! — Sintiendo que una discusión estaba a punto de empezar, Wally se agachó y rodeó con sus brazos las piernas de Dick, para enderezarse y arrojarlo sobre su hombro con facilidad. No tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de ser asesinado esta noche. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Wally comenzó a correr. Probablemente tenían treinta segundos antes de que los asesinos llegasen al laboratorio (Wally los sacaria y escondería en diez). Atravesando la puerta, el mundo que lo rodeaba se ralentizó, permitiéndole mirar al rededor de las esquinas y a través de las ventanas par ver desde dónde estaban llegando los enemigos. Le tomó unos sustos, desde su perspectiva, y unos giros equivocados, pero eventualmente los llevó de vuelta a los muelles. Tomó el primer escondite a la vista, sin realmente prestar atención a dónde era, solo que tenia una puerta, no había malechores tratando de matarlos y el cuarto estaba más que vacío. Al detenerse dentro, Wally depósito a Dick en el suelo antes de girar y cerrar las pesadas puertas de metal. Los dos se vieron envueltos instantáneamente en una obscuridad absoluta.

Ofuscado y confundido, Dick trastabilló al ser bajado. —¿Wally? —tosió en la obscuridad, con voz nerviosa.

—Estoy aquí, —Wally extendió la mano para tocar con cuidado a Dick en el brazo, no queriendo asustarlo. A veces olvidaba que cuando cargaba a la gente a su velocidad, lo sentían como un parpadeo y un remolino de colores, sus pulmones no eran capaces de ajustarse al vacio de aire a su alrededor. —Estamos a salvo… al menos por ahora. Nos traje afuera y encontré un lugar para escondernos.

Recuperando el aliento después de un momento, Dick se acercó a Wally. Metió la mano en su cinturón de herramientas, había memorizado cada bolsa, y sacó un dispositivo del tamaño de la palma. Con un click, el dispositivo proyectó una luz suave, transicionando de blanco a dorado mientras irradiaba desde la mano de Dick y hacia sus alrededores. Dick lo arrojó al suelo, y dió vueltas en círculo mientras examinaba el espacio.

—Wally…

Parpadeando para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz, Wally miró a su amigo. —¿Si?

—¿Nos metiste en un contenedor de envío?

Wally encogió los hombros. —Supongo que sí. ¿Por?

—En un contenedor de envío, —repitió Dick al volverse hacia el otro héroe. — Que actualmente está en un almacen. En un muelle. En el puerto ¿Donde hay un barco que está siendo cargado con dichos contenedores?

Wally se mofó.  —Si, ¿pero cuales son las probabilidades de que…?

El contenedor se mecio violentamente. Dick y Wally fueron arrojados al suelo, golpeando el material metálico con gritos amortiguados. Rodaron y chocaron, incapaces de equilibrarse cuando el contenedor fue elevado ymovido. La luz destelló mientras la linterna de bolsillo rebotaba alrededor en las paredes, sus sombras cambiaban de posición en un show desorientador. Los chillidos y gruñidos metálicos de la grúa afuera superaban sus voces. Entonces, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de movimiento caótico, la grúa los bajo en la cubierta del barco de carga, y con un golpe y un ruido sordo, se detuvieron. Como resultado, quedaron acostados de espaldas en el suelo, quejándose, Dick giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Wally. —Como un chico que literalmente ha sido golpeado por un rayo, no tienes derecho a hablar sobre  _ probabilidades _ .

—Entendido, —gimió Wally cuando finalmente se dió la vuelta y se puso de pie. Le ofreció la mano a Dick, jalandolo para levantarlo. —¿Estas bien?

—Sí, —contestó Dick mientras giraba los hombros. —¿Y tú?

—Mi orgullo está un poco herido, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

Dick no pudo evitar reírse ante eso… y  _ de verdad  _ no quería hacerlo. Estaban atrapados en un contenedor de envío en un barco de carga a punto de ser llevados a quien sabe donde, rodeados por siniestros asesinos no-muertos quienes probablemente no querían nada más que desmembrarlos. Objetivamente aquí no había nada gracioso, pero entonces allí estaba  _ Wally,  _ con su humor ligero y alegre. Realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra eso. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Dick caminó hacia la puerta del contenedor, tratando de ver entre las grietas. No hubo suerte. No podía ver nada más que las luces de la cubierta. 

—¿Te sientes con ganas de hacer un viaje a Tombuctú?

—¿Sabes? Lo haría pero no creo que pueda caber en mi horario, —Wally se encogió de hombros. —Tengo una cita con el dentista esta semana.

Dick se rió de nuevo. Con un suspiro, se dió la vuelta, con la espalda contra la pared se deslizó hacia el suelo. 

Pronto se le unió Wally, dejándose caer a su lado, con un brazo abrazando su rodilla doblada. —Así que, — dijo Wally al apoyar su cabeza contra la pared. —¿Tienes alguna gran idea?

—¿Qué te hacer pensar que siempre tengo un plan? —refunfuño Dick.

— Uh, ¿porque siempre lo  _ tienes _ ?

Dick hizo una mueca, dándole un codazo en el costado. —Bueno… no creo que simplemente salir de aquí y bajar de este bote salga bien.

—No me digas.

Dick le dio otro codazo. —Callate, —pusó los ojos en blanco. —Por como lo veo, la única forma de salir de aquí es que esperemos a que el barco se empiece a mover. Saldremos, crearemos alguna distracción y después saltamos por la borda. De esa forma ninguno de los matones en los muelles puede venir como refuerzo.

—Suena loco, — dijo Wally. —Estoy dentro.

Dick sonrió. —Me lo imagine.

El único problema era la espera. Estaban sentados en total silencio y con solo con una luz marginal. Lado a lado sin otra perspectiva más que la de provocar un  _ poco  _ de incomodidad entre ellos. No había duda de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada chico; recuerdos del baile escolar, su misión fallida, la  _ muralla.  _ Mientras tanto, el espacio limitado entre ellos era eléctrico. Cuando oyeron sonar el cuerno del barco, y sintieron una sacudida leve cuando los motores comenzaron a funcionar, solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos. Dick gimió, volcándose dramáticamente y cayendo de lado. Sería una larga espera.

En ese punto, Wally no pudo quedarse quieto más tiempo. La tentación por simplemente besarle la vida al chico a su lado era agobiante, pero ninguno de ellos pareció tener el coraje para comenzar. Probablemente era lo mejor. Ésta no era exactamente una situación ideal. Aunque al mismo tiempo, pretender que no estaba pasando nada solo los estaba volviendo locos. Levantándose del suelo, comenzó a caminar de aquí a allá en el espacioso contenedor.

—Debe ser un envío pequeño, —comento Wally después de otro par de minutos.

Dick se animó, finalmente sentándose derecho. —¿Eh?

—Bueno, pusieron un contenedor vacío en el barco, —ponderó Wally, hablando lentamente como si estuviera ordenado sus pensamientos. —Así que… caso de probabilidad: probablemente haya más contenedores vacíos en esta cosa. Tal vez la mayoría. Solo harían eso si estuviesen tratando de transportar algo pequeño, pero sin querer llamar la atención. Algo así como esconder algo a simple vista.

—Como cuando ordenaron todos esos ingredientes a través de Lex Corp y solo tomaron una caja de cada componente, —Dick asintió. —Todo lo que entiendo de esto es que estos tipos no son unos completos idiotas. 

—Y que se están tomando su tiempo. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto han estado operando?

Dick resopló en frustración. —Si, pero todo esto no significa nada a menos que sepamos quienes son y qué es lo que quieren.

—Quienes sean o lo que sea que sean, —replicó Wally. — No creo que esta sea la última vez que oigamos de ellos. 

Dick gruño mientras se levantaba, volteandose para ver a través de la grieta en la puerta. —Pero es la última vez que quiero oír sobre ellos esta noche, —dijo al mirar nuevamente a Wally. —¿Estas listo?

Wally asintió. —Listo.

Tomaron una respiro colectivo, se prepararon, absorviendolo todo. En la exhalación, Dick tomo un explosivo de su cinturón y caminó hacia el extremo opuesto del contenedor para colocarlo en la pared. Al activarlo, una pequeña luz roja comenzó a parpadear cada vez más rápido. Dick corrió de vuelta, tomando a Wally y jalandolo a la esquina con él. Wally obedecio, agachándose mientras usaban la capa de Dick como escudo resistente al calor.

—Eh, viejo, —susurró Wally. —Sabes que en realidad no estamos encerrados aquí, ¿verdad? Literalmente podemos simplemente abrir la puerta, está justo detrás de nosotros.

Dick se rió por lo bajo. —Si, es por eso que saldremos por la puerta. La explosión es solo para hacerlos correr hacia el otro lado.

Wally sonrió. —Genial.

Se prepararon. En un estallido, el contenedor se sacudió, la explosión controlada voló la pared del otro lado mientras Dick y Wally abrían la puerta y saltaban fuera. Escaparon justo cuando el contenedor se columpiaba de un lado a otro, cayó del contenedor que estaba abajo, iniciando un efecto dominó de chillidos y estruendos metálicos. La distracción funcionó por un rato, los asesinos enmascarados se dirigieron hacia la explosión en vez de ir al lado de la puerta. Dick y Wally se escondieron entre dos contenedores acomodados, observandolos pasar. Aunque no podían quedarse allí por siempre, así que asientiedo el uno a el otro, salieron de su escondite.

Wally embistió al primer matón que vió, derribandolo sobre otros tres como si fueran pinos de boliche. Mientras tanto, Dick tomó el terreno alto, saltando sobre el contenedor para despojar a dos asesinos de sus armas; un sai y un rifle. Ciertamente eran eclécticos en sus gustos. Dick tomó el sai, empuñándolo para hacer un corte en el hombro de uno de sus atacantes, solo lo suficiente para 

incapacitarlo de pelear. Lo que no esperó es que, en vez de sangre, una baba negra viscosa saliera de la herida, escurriendo por el hombro de asesino antes de que, por lo que parecía, se estremeciera y regresara a su cuerpo. Era fácil olvidar que no eran humanos, pero esto era simplemente grotesco. Dick tiró el sai, optando por empujar al asesino del contenedor antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contraatacar.

Wally gritó desde abajo. Dick volteo para encontrar al velocista perdiendo un combate contra otros cuatro asesinos. Tenía sujetos los brazos detrás de él y, a pesar de sus patadas desesperadas, una de las criaturas enmascaradas tenía una espada en su cuello. Claramente estaba entrando en pánico, incapaz de pensar lo suficiente como para salir del agarre. Era una de sus debilidades: su habilidad no estaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Wally! —le gritó Dick. —¡Baile escolar!

Al oír la voz de Dick, la cabeza de Wally se aclaró por un momento. Respirando hondo, absorbió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Dick y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para poner los pies en el suelo. Cuando la espada cayó, Wally impulsó sus piernas hacia arriba, logrando dar una voltereta hacia atrás y doblando a su captor. La espada cayó en la espalda de la criatura creando un crujido nauseabundo. Cuando Wally aterrizó, el agarre se había aflojado y él quedó libre, 

Confiado, con la mente clara y lo suficientemente enojado para derrotar a los otros tres asesinos que lo rodeaban. Fue mientras estaba aterrizando de dar una patada en el aire cuando algo voló hacia él. Se estiró para atraparlo, reconociendo la pistola de agarre de Dick en el momento en que sintió su peso en sus manos.

Después de eso no hubo necesidad de usar palabras reales entre ellos. Wally sabía qué hacer. Disparó la pistola hacia la grúa del barco, el gancho la rodeó y se atoró. El cable lo jalo, levantandolo del suelo y sobre la cubierta. Cuando se elevó , pasó el contenedor donde Dick se encontraba en una pelea a puños con otro matón. Wally pateo a la criatura en el rostro, su cuello se dobló hacia atrás. Dick saltó y Wally lo atrapó, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. 

A cambio, Dick se aferró a Wally con un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Metió su otra mano en su cinturón, sacando varios explosivos de mayor rango. Al salir disparados por la orilla de la cubierta, esquivando balas con sus alientos contenidos en sus pulmones, Dick volteo y lanzó los explosivos.

La explosión los arrojó al agua. Wally perdió el agarre del arma, así como el que tenían el uno con el otro. Con apenas el tiempo suficiente para dejar de gritar y contener la respiración, cayeron en las frías aguas del Puerto de Gotham, sacudidos por las olas al impacto y luchando por llegar a la superficie.

Wally salió primero, jadeando y apartando el cabello mojado de sus ojos. Inspeccionó el agua, girando en busca de se compañero. —¿Di… Robin? —gritó. —¡Robin!

El otro chico surgió a un par de metros de él, luchando por mantenerse a flote. Pateo, tosió y peleó contra la corriente, a Wally le tomó unos pocos segundos para darse cuenta de que la capa lo estaba arrastrando hacia abajo. Nadó en su dirección, forcejeó con los broches por un momento antes de lograr quitarle la capa. La tela se hundió hacia el fondo del puerto. No había tiempo para decir gracias o para preguntar si estaba bien. Los dos héroes patalearon en dirección a la orilla, nadando cansinamente lejos del carguero en llamas.

En ese punto ya estaban lejos de los muelles, llegaron a una playa rocosa, empujados por la corriente que tan solo hace unas horas parecía mucho más calmada y atractiva. Arrastrándose a través de las olas blancas que lamían la orilla, tosieron el agua de sus pulmones.

Wally avanzó un poco más antes de finalmente detenerse. Se dió la vuelta, apoyado en sus manos mientras miraba por encima del puerto para ver el barco arder. Unos poco botes de emergencia ya se encontraban de camino hacia la escena, pero la nave continuaba brillando, el fuego reflejándose en las obscuras aguas de la bahía. Las explosiones salían disparadas de los restos, con estelas de llamas volando por el aire antes de estallar. Parecía apropiado. Ya era mucho después de la medianoche del cuatro de Julio.

Casi lucían como fuegos artificiales.

Observando el percance que causaron quemarse a unos kilómetros, Wally giró lentamente su cabeza hacia Dick, dándose cuenta de que este había hecho lo mismo. Dick llevó sus manos a su rostro, despegando las orillas de su máscara para quitársela. Su rostro resplandecía con los destellos de luz dorada y roja, la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos – estaban acercándose el uno al otro tan rápido como una palpitación. Los dedos de Wally encontraron su camino hacia el cabello de Dick, y los brazos de Dick se posaron nuevamente en su cuello, aún tenían la adrenalina elevada al besarse allí en el puerto. 

El silbido alto que perforaba el aire no los interrumpió hasta que algo aterrizó a sus pies. Dick y Wally se separaron sobresaltados, reaccionando de vuelta en expectación de una bomba o algo igualmente mortal. Lo que encontraron en su lugar fue algo blanco y delgado. Dick lo miró cautelosamente con los ojos entornados. 

—Parece… una pluma de búho, — musitó, aún estaba mareado y sin aliento. 

Wally se estiró y la quitó tentativamente de la arena. La giró entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño por un momento antes de volverse hacia Dick con una sonrisita en su rostro. —¿Souvenir? 

Una risa surgió del pecho de Dick mientras sacudía la cabeza y empujaba a Wally juguetonamente. —Vamos, deberíamos irnos de aquí. 

Poniéndose de pie, mojados, helados y físicamente miserables, ninguno parecía capaz de poder borrar las estúpidas sonrisas de sus rostros. Rieron y no dijeron nada, sus corazones amenazaban con salirse de sus pechos, eso y todos los clichés cursis y románticos que habían deseado por tanto tiempo pero que habían sido demasiado estúpidos para alcanzar.

Esto, por supuesto, solo duro hasta que llegaron a las rocas que alineaban la orilla y daban a una calle suburbana. Debajo de una lámpara, la paralizadora silueta de Batman se encontraba de pie esperándolos, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando los chicos se detuvieron súbitamente sus ojos se entrecerraron debajo de la capucha.

—Será mejor que no hagan de esto, —dijo, señalando los escombros en llamas, —una tradición anual. 

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Cuando la guardia costera llegó al carguero para apagar el fuego, no había nadie en él. Sólo bienes y pilas de baba negra en llamas. Revisaron el fuselaje, la cabina de control, incluso los niveles inferiores. No quedaba una sola alma en el barco. Pasaron horas buscando en las aguas del puerto, trajeron helicópteros de búsqueda y rescate pensando que tal vez la tripulación había saltado, pero no había  _ nada _ . A la siguiente mañana, llegaron a la conclusión de que se había tratado de un incendio provocado intencionalmente. Alguien  _ debió  _ de haber marcado el curso del barco y después, una vez que se había adentrado en la bahía, la llenó de explosivos. Quien fuere que haya sido, seria atrapado, había dicho el comisionado de policía en una declaración, y también sería castigado acorde. 

Dick lo leyó en su teléfono cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, demasiado adolorido y sintiendo aún la frialdad del agua en sus huesos, y se rió. Bruce, por otra parte, no lo encontró gracioso. Después de una hora de regañiza sobre ir por su cuenta, no llamarlo y ser demasiado  _ imprudente _ y estúpido, declaró “estoy contemplando no dejarte ir al evento de Cuatro de Julio de la Liga.” Dick sólo se libró recordándole a Bruce que aún así había conseguido una gran pista sobre exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con la toxina del miedo. Además, técnicamente era el cuampleaños número uno de Conner. No podía perderse eso. El pobre bebé estaría desconsolado. 

Aunque Bruce no había apreciado la insolencia en su tono, Dick se encontró a sí mismo en Happy Harbour en la tarde. Saliendo del tubo zeta cuando la luz se desvanecía tras de él, le dirigió un saludo en burla a Bruce antes de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones. No podía ver al hombre rodar los ojos debajo de sus lentes de sol, pero si podía  _ sentirlo.  _

Previsiblemente, cuando se dirigió por el pasillo y en la cocina, Dick encontró el lugar de atiborrado de estrellas y rayas con todo lo rojo, blanco y azul. Diablos, tuvo que agacharse por debajo de un muro de serpentinas colgando en la puerta solo para entrar. —¿Te sientes festiva, M'gann? — se rió.

M’gann le sacó la lengua desde donde se encontraba parada detrás del mostrador de la cocina, tomando un puñado de galletas de la bandeja y acomodándolas en un platón. —Me perdí esta festividad el año pasado, ¡así que quería echar la casa por la ventana! Además, toda la Liga está aquí,  _ y _ ¡es el cumpleaños de Conner! —estirando la mano hacia el tazón que estaba junto a ella, tomó un poco de mezcla para galletas y se lo lanzó a él. —Demándenme por querer echar la casa por la ventana. —Dick se rió mientras la mezcla caía de su frente, provocando la misma reacción en M’gann. —Sabes, hace rato cuando le hice eso a Wally, él lo atrapó con su boca. 

La expresión de Dick cambio. —¿Wally? Él, eh, ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde está? 

Mirándolo de reojo, M’gann regreso a emplatar sus galletas. —Si, estuvo aquí hace como una hora. No se adonde fue, pero tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado. Oye, si vas a ir a buscarlo, —dijo al terminar y pasarle el platón, —¿podrías llevar esto afuera? Hay una mesa de comida con bocadillos y cosas para aplacarnos antes del asado. Supermán trajo la ensalada de papas y col de su mamá,  _ tienes _ que probarla. 

Dick tomó el plato, descubriendo que era un poco más pesado de lo esperado. —Si puedo. Te veo luego.

Con las galletas en mano, Dick las llevo obedientemente fuera de la montaña. Una puerta que daba afuera desde ese piso, se abría hacia un pequeño acantilado con un camino desgastado que llegaba a la playa. Generalmente era considerado por la Liga como el más seguro para salir caminando, porque estaba del lado contrario a la ciudad y conducía a una arboleda antes de la playa. Hoy, estaba bordeado por antorchas Tiki para alejar a los mosquitos. 

Bajando, Dick pronto se encontró a la orilla de la playa. En el área pastosa algunas sillas y mesas plegables de plástico habían sido colocadas para sentarse, con la parrilla al otro lado del claro. Dick podía ver a algunos miembros de la liga que ya estaban reunidos, Jon Stewart y Clark estaban en la parrilla, hablando con una cerveza en sus manos. Parecía ser que Icon había sido atrapado para cuidar a Amistad por un rato. Estaba Sentado en una de las sillas (que cómicamente era demasiado pequeña para él), tenía al bebé en la rodilla, mientras Dinah estaba arrodillada hablándole tiernamente, y detrás de ella Oliver se ponía cada vez más nervioso. 

Era tan  _ raro _ ver a todos estos héroes fuera del uniforme. En algún punto u otro, Dick los había conocido a todos con sus identidades de civiles. Habían estado ya sea en la mansión, o en la cueva o en alguna otra ubicación discreta. Sin embargo, viéndolos a todos ahí, al mismo tiempo, parecían muy…  _ normales. _ Incluso alguien pasando en un bote, o caminando desde el pueblo, no habría sospechado nada. Era refrescante. Raro, pero refrescante. 

Dick depósito el plato de galletas en la mesa de botanas, tomando una para comerla mientras se dirigía a la playa. Allí encontró a la mayoría de sus compañeros en traje de baño, que actualmente estaban enganchados en un partido de volleyball. Zatanna, Roy y Raquel contra Artemis, Kaldur y Conner. Dick los saludo con la mano al aproximarse, captando primero la atención de Artemis. 

—¡Hey, Robin! ¡Atento! —gritó al servir la bola en su dirección.

Dick rápidamente se metió la galleta a la boca (sabor canela, ¡ _ genial!)  _ para poder saltar y regresar el balón. Aterrizó en la arena en el lado de Zatanna, Roy y Raquel.

—¡Falta! —llamó la atención Roy. —¡No cuenta, él no está jugando! 

Artemis ladeo las caderas y cruzó los brazos. —¡Ahora lo está! Conner, lo siento, te vas a la banca.

Conner frunció el ceño. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo siento, paso, —dijo Dick riéndose. —De hecho estoy buscando a Wally. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha visto? 

Una sonrisa sabionda apareció en los labios de Zatanna. Se agachó para pasar debajo de la red, ignorando a Roy y a Raquel quienes le gritaban “¡Traidora!”. Se detuvo junto a Artemis, las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada, apenas eran capaces de ocultar lo entretenidas que estaban. —Estaba por aquí hace poco, pero no se a donde se fue. 

—Aunque él también te estaba buscando más temprano, —continuo Zatanna en tono de sorpresa fingida. —¿No crees que sea por la misma razón? 

El rostro de Dick se tornó inexpresivo, mirando a las chicas con exasperación. —Están disfrutando esto, ¿no es así? 

—Si, —dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

Artemis se rió, dando un paso adelante para echar un brazo sobre los hombros de Dick. —Solo relájate,  _ Robin _ , —dijo arrastrando el nombre como si no pudiera ser más obvio. —Convive con nosotros, y él aparecerá. Si los dos andan por ahí buscando al otro, no van a encontrarse. 

Había verdad en eso, una verdad que cortaba un poco más profundo de lo intencionado. Dick la dejó pasar riéndose. — Vale, vale.

Así que se quedó con el resto del equipo alrededor de una hora. Jugó en rotación en el equipo de Artemis, hasta que M’gann llegó para finalmente unirseles, e hicieron equipos parejos. El movimiento constante, la concentración, y, demonios, incluso la simple y ordinaria  _ diversión  _ de jugar volley de playa con sus amigos, era la distracción que necesitaba, pero no era tarea suficiente para contener su energía nerviosa. Incluso durante el juego no podía evitar mirar sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, u observar la playa buscando cabello rojo y una sonrisa brillante. El balón le golpeó la cara sólo una vez, pero aprendió su lección y después de eso se concentró.

Después de un rato, incluso los Metahumanos, los Alienígenas y los Atlantes en el equip, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era necesario un descanso para tomar agua. Tomaron asiento en unos tronchos que habían sido colocados en un semicírculo, si duda para hacer fogatas o para sentarse en ardientes tardes de verano cómo está. Mientras Dick apartaba su botella de agua de sus labios, escuchando la conversación (era algo sobre Phở y Soul Food y cocina atlante), una sombra cayó sobre él por detrás. Antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta para ver quien era, una canasta de Papas Fritas con queso y Chili fue acercada a él. 

—¿Creo que aún te debo? 

Dick volteo para encontrar a Wally de pie, bloqueando el sol como si fuera un Dios etéreo. Habría olvidado cómo hablar si no se hubiera empezado a reír inmediatamente. Tomó la canasta mientras Wally pasaba sobre el tronco y tomaba asiento junto a él.

—Supongo que esto, —dijo señalando la canasta, —¿es lo que has estado haciendo la última hora?

Wally se encogió de hombros. —Demándame. Hubiera corrido, pero  _ si soy  _ capaz de ser discreto.

—¿Quién lo habría dicho? —Dick sonrió al meter una papa a su boca. —Oigan, chicos, voy… —pero ya no estaban. Dick se quedó boquiabierto mientras veía sus espaldas regresando a la red de volleyball. Podría haber jurado ver a Artemis haciéndole señas con los dedos como pistolas. Dick no pudo hacer nada más que reír incrédulamente, miró a su regazo donde se encontraban las papas antes de respirar profundamente y mirar a Wally. —Probablemente deberíamos hablar, ¿no?

Wally asintió, moviéndose nerviosamente. —Tal vez.

No había cómo tener privacidad en la playa o en ningún lugar dentro del Monte Justicia. El lugar estaba atestado con héroes en ropa de civil, y por obvias razones, no querían que su conversación fuera escuchada por adultos entrometidos. Entonces eso les dejaba solo un lugar a donde ir. La cima de la montaña. Siendo exactos, no era  _ realmente  _ una móntaña, solo una colina anormalmente grande que sobresalía del Atlántico. Así que la caminata hacia la cima no les tomó mucho, siguieron el bien transitando sendero que llevaba a la cumbre. En total, les tomó probablemente solo media hora, que pasaron mayormente en silencio, pero con momentos de bromas cuando Wally robaba papas fritas y Dick lo amenazaba con empujarlo de la no-montaña. Para cuando llegaron a la cima (un acantilado afilado que sobresalía por el lado más empinado mirando hacia el océano) estaban a gusto. Nerviosos, pero el simple hecho de que ambos sabían a lo que venían y ninguno había tratado se huir, era tranquilizante. 

Dick se sentó en la orilla, dejando que sus piernas colgaran por el lado del acantilado. Wally hizo lo mismo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose cuando Dick puso las Papas entre ellos después de haberse quejado de que le robara. Wally tomó una, esperando un momento para ver si Dick reaccionaba, pero el otro chico simplemente se encogió de hombros riendo por lo bajo y Wally sintió que tal vez explotaría. Ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a iniciar aquello. Esa era la parte más difícil.

Echando la papa a su boca, Wally se apoyó hacia atrás en sus manos y miró hacia el agua. Trago, respiró hondo y entonces, simplemente abrió la boca. —Tú, hum… —comenzó, pero perdió momentum. Dick se le quedó viendo, expectante. Wally se aclaró la garganta. —Tú me preguntaste la noche del baile lo que quería de ti.

—Si…

Wally podía sentir sus manos temblando. —Bueno, quiero… más… me refiero a contigo.

Dick asintió, ponderando su respuesta. Entonces esa respuesta pareció ser descartada de su lengua mientras se sentaba más erguido y volteaba todo su cuerpo hacia Wally. Con un movimiento fluido, se quitó sus lentes de sol, sacudiendo su cabello antes de mirar nuevamente a su acompañante. —¿Por qué no simplemente hacemos esto fácil? ¿Como... justo ahora? Wally, realmente me gustas. Más que un amigo. Lo dije.

Y ahí estaba. Afuera, sin espacio para malas interpretaciones ni mal entendidos, pero con todo el espacio para errores. A pesar de la sensación de ansiedad en su pecho, Wally sintió un inmenso alivio al oírlo. 

—También me gustas, 

—Okay, —La sonrisa de Dick salió de él junto con su aliento contenido. —Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer sobre ello? 

—Bueno, —gruñó Wally mientras se movía nuevamente, —la mayoría de la gente tendría algunas citas, vería cómo funciona eso y después … saldrían.

—¿Quieres hacer eso? 

—Claro, —asintió Wally antes de juntar sus cejas. —¿Esto cuenta? 

Dick frunció el ceño. —¿Podemos … dejarlo tentativo y decidir luego?

—Eso funciona para mi.

Dick rió, jugueteando con la orilla de su playera. —De acuerdo, entonces digamos que comenzamos a salir. ¿Qué clase… de citas te… no se… te gustan? 

Wally pensó qué responder por un momento largo, pero el silencio entre sus palabras ya no era pesado. Aquí podían realmente  _ respirar _ . —A mi simplemente… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Cómo lo hacemos normalmente, supongo que ¿excepto que con cosas de pareja? Pero no cosas asquerosas de pareja, como M’gann y Conner.

Dick se relajo, aliviado. —Oh, gracias a Dios, —se apresuró a decir. — Entonces, más como comida chatarra y videojuegos pero con más besos.

—Eso me parece bien, —dijo Wally. Aunque su rostro comenzó a decaer gradualmente mientras pensamientos obscuros cruzaban su mente, acarreando con ellos todos sus miedos. —Pero… ¿qué tal si empezamos todo esto y después nos damos cuenta de que tal vez no es lo que pensamos que sería? O simplemente no funcionamos. 

—¿Por qué no funcionaríamos?— Dick frunció el ceño

Wally gruñó en frustración por lo lo bajo, luchando por ser articulado. —¡No lo se! Digo… soy realmente malo para recordar fechas, y puedo ser un cretino desconsiderado, y generalmente soy ruidoso. 

Dick alzó la mano para frotar su nuca. —Y yo me obsesiono con el “trabajo” y generalmente simplemente ignoro mis problemas o trato de deshacerme de ellos golpeando criminales, —admitió a su vez. —Bueno, diría que volviéramos a ser sólo amigos, pero… supongo que cosas como esa son más fáciles de decir que de hacer.

—¿Hacemos un plan de contingencia? 

Dick asintió. —Entonces, digamos que en teoría simplemente no funciona. Si eso llegara a pasar… digamos que nos tomamos dos semanas para tranquilizarnos y después lo hablamos, no podemos predecir realmente cómo será, pero prometeremos arreglarlo. No interferirá con el equipo, o con ninguna otra cosa, y debemos simplemente estar de acuerdo en dejarlo ir.

La idea de tener una red en la que caer, hacía que tomar este salto fuese mucho más fácil. Aún así, Wally sentía vacilación en su pecho, como un gancho en su caja torácica, deteniéndolo. —Aunque ese sería como … el plan Z. Todos los planes de en medio deberían ser nosotros solamente… arreglandolo. No quiero joder esto o darme por vencido con facilidad al primer signo de problemas. Como que me gusta esta... —señaló entre ellos, —nueva cosa, ¿sabes? 

—Pero ¿es realmente tan nuevo? — Dick agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa insegura.

Wally se rió por lo bajo. —Probablemente no. —Realmente no lo era. Esto había estado acechando bajo la superficie de su relación durante tanto tiempo que ahora no podía recordar cuándo había comenzado. Había evolucionado de bromas, a contacto, a tensión, y Wally por lo que más quería no podía llevar cuenta de todo. Incluso sus amigos lo habían notado, en especial ellos… tal vez. Ese pensamiento trajo a su mente otra preocupación, una que desanimó su emoción ansiosa. Wally respiro el húmedo aire marino, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran antes de dejarlo salir todo en una exhalación temblorosa. —Oye, hum… ¿podemos mantener esto entre nosotros solo por ahora? ¿O al menos entre amigos? — Wally se pasó la mano por su cabello, inclinándose hacia enfrente para descansar sus codos en sus rodillas. Fijó la vista en sus tenis, columpiándolos sin cuidado en el acantilado. —Es solo que … ya sabes. Mi papa. 

La expresión de Dick se suavizó. —Si… si, por supuesto. —Se movió un poco más cerca al lado de Wally, sus hombros se rozaban. —Mira, Wally, realmente lo siento. Estaba tan  _ impaciente _ contigo sobre todo esto. No podía entender por qué era tan difícil para ti el simplemente  _ salir _ . Soy afortunado, a Bruce no le importa lo de, —hizo una pausa tomando un respiro, — ser gay. Él sabe, y lo acepta y continúa. No me trata de manera diferente. Yo solo… supongo que fue muy fácil olvidar que no todo el mundo tiene eso. 

Wally asintió, su boca se tensó mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente por la nariz. —Simplemente no sé como reaccionaría. No quiero saberlo. Al menos no aún. No estoy avergonzado de nada de esto, no quiero que pienses eso. Solo que no estoy listo para cruzar ese puente.

—Lo entiendo, —dijo Dick. Dándole un empujoncito con su hombro. —No te preocupes por ello. Sin presiones. Honestamente, estoy bien con solo esto.

Wally miró a Dick, captó su mirada,  _ atrapado  _ ahí por el atardecer en sus irises y la completa paciencia y entendimiento que nadaba en ellos. Estaba perdido. Había sido un idiota por tanto tiempo, y de alguna manera había salido sintiéndose como el bobo más afortunado del planeta. Con un suspiro notó cómo, a través de todo este asunto desde que Cadmus desencadenó el efecto dominó que los condujo hasta aquí, cómo la respiración era siempre una cosa muy consciente entre ellos. Ya sea que suspirasen, o la contuviesen, o no pudiesen de ninguna forman encontrar el aliento, la cosa más natural del universo era siempre un tema cuando estaba cerca de Dick. Dick robaba su aliento, y Wally robaba el suyo, un intercambio mutuo. Wally sonrió para sí mismo al tener ese pensamiento mientras se sentaba erguido. —Así que, supongo que eso lo hace oficial, ¿no? Eres mi … noooov… ¿tipo? ¿amigo? Amigo camarada, eh…

—Novio, —terminó Dick. —Novio está bien.

Wally se echó a reír, retorciéndose como un niño que acaba de enterarse sobre los piojos. —Esto es muy raro.

—Bueno, —Dick se encogió de hombros. —También nosotros lo somos. 

—Entonces es apropiado, —dijo Wally. —Novios 

Debió de haber ido por el beso. Ambos debieron haberlo hecho, era el obvio sellador del trato. Wally debió haberlo besado, pero en vez de eso alzó su puño, un reflejo de cómo siempre habían terminado sus promesas en el pasado. Dick miró entre él y su puño, antes de reírse, rodando los ojos como lo hacía tan a menudo estando cerca de él, y levantó su mano. Chocaron los puños, por reflejo sus dedos imitaron explosiones. Y eso fue todo. Lo peor había pasado. Dick y Wally se disolvieron en una semi risa semi avergonzada, hasta que Dick bajó su cabeza y la dejó caer en el hombro de Wally. El brazo de este le rodeó el hombro para acercarlo.

Si. Esto se sentía bien. Adecuado.

El sol comenzó a hundirse detrás del puerto. Los colores pastel sobre el agua comenzaron transformarse en unos más obscuros y vívidos rojos, anaranjados y magentas mientras el cielo detrás de ellos se volvía violeta. Wally se permitió el dejar de pensar. Permitió que su pulgar trazase círculos en el hombro de Dick, permitió que su cabeza descansara encima de la suya, se permitió el sentir esto. Las fogatas comenzaron a brillar en la playa bajo ellos, la Liga se estaba reuniendo en la playa.

—Probablemente deberíamos bajar en algún punto, ¿no? —murmuró Dick 

Wally suspiro. —Si…

Aunque de mala gana, los dos emprendieron el camino para bajar de la montaña, redondeando entre los senderos y hacia la playa. Con todo el caos que había nadie parecía haber notado que se habían ido. Era mejor de esa forma. Nadie dijo una palabra o notó algo fuera de lo ordinario cuando emergieron a la playa tomándose de las manos. 

Aún quedaba alrededor de una hora antes de que estuviera obscuro. Mientras el sol continuaba descendiendo, Dick y Wally se unieron a sus compañeros en el agua, arrojando sus playeras y corriendo en sus trajes de baño a toda velocidad. Habían entrado en un campo de batalla de una guerra de salpicones. Sorpresivamente, Kaldur estaba perdiendo. Las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando Raquel llevó a Amistad a lo bajito, dejando que la corriente mojara sus pequeños pies. Kaldur, admitiendo su derrota, dedicó su tiempo a hacer pequeñas figuras fuera del agua que saltaran y bailaran a su alrededor. Pero la presencia del bebé no detuvo a Wally de nadar debajo de Dick y lanzarlo a aguas más profundas. Dick emergió segundos después para arrastrar a ese bastardo con él. 

Después fue hora de la cena. Y luego de s’mores* para el postre. Una completa, común y  _ normal  _ fiesta de playa. Wally había traído consigo una bolsa de playa con su propia toalla y otros suministros (o sea: bocadillos y un montón de bloqueador). Tirando de Dick para llevarlo a un lugar despejado en la arena, los dos se acomodaron, con M'gann y Conner a lado de ellos a unos metros de distancia, y los demás esparcidos sobre sus propias toallas. La barcaza que transportaba los fuegos artificiales de Happy Harbour flotó hacia el mar, una mancha oscura en el agua. Todos miraron con la respiración contenida mientras los primeros fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo con destellos dorados y azules.

Apenas habían transcurrido dos minutos cuando Wally se espabiló donde estaba sentado junto a Dick, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la toalla. —¡Viejo! Casi olvido algo.

Dick se volvió a verlo, pero Wally le había dado la espalda para buscar en su mochila. —¿Qué? 

Wally no contestó. Volviéndose a sentar, se dió la vuelta para encarar a Dick con una mueca burlona. En su mano había una pequeña caja rosa, y entre sus dientes había un palito Pocky sabor fresa. Wally levanto las cejas, con los brazos abiertos en invitación. Dick casi resopló de la risa. Con una risa traviesa, alzó la mano y quitó el pocky de entre los dientes de Wally, su mano libre acunó el rostro de su novio y lo guió hacia delante para un beso. Cuando se separó, Dick sonrió y le dio una mordida al palito. 

Wally parpadeo, atrapado en algún lugar entre medianamente ofendido y enamorado. —No creo que entiendas cómo es que funciona este juego. 

—Entiendo el juego a la perfección, —dijo Dick encogiéndose de hombros mientras se terminaba su bocadillo. —Acabas de perder. Game over.

Simulando un rugido, Wally extendió la mano y tiró de Dick hacia él, manteniéndolo cautivo sin piedad mientras lo besaba sin sentido como venganza. Dick reía entre besos, y cuando su brazos se cansaron de pretender luchar contra él, se posaron alrededor de los hombros de Wally. Se besaron libremente, sin reservas, en medio de una playa atestada. De cualquier forma, realmente no importaba. Nadie lo notaría. Todos tenían sus ojos en el cielo, observando los fuegos artificiales explotando.

¿Dick y Wally? Ellos tenían suficientes explosiones para un rato. Ellos harían sus propios fuegos artificiales.

  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los s'mores son bombones asados entre dos galletas con un pedazo de chocolate
> 
> ¡Pues aquí está por fin! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aparentemente unos días se convirtieron en unas semanas, lo siento, la vida ha sido un poco ecléctica últimamente. Este ha sido el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado, en parte porque es el más largo, también he estado deprimida y por otro lado tiene escenas de acción.
> 
> ¡La siguiente parte será un One-shot sobre su primera cita, cita!  
> Gracias a tod@s l@s que comentan. Me animan mucho a seguir 
> 
> Espero que ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien, sanos y salvos. Recuerden seguir las recomendaciones de sus gobiernos.
> 
> Lots of love 💓
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TZYCCArts)


End file.
